<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Importance of Being Different by LunaLupin1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826791">The Importance of Being Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999'>LunaLupin1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley Muggle Studies Teacher, Autism, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Interior Decorating, Moving, Post-War, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne can finally settle down after the war. She has to get her NEWTs but then she and Irwin can finally get married, and settle down to the quiet life they've always wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Potter/ Irwin Scamander, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mum? Dad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was sat in front of the fire with Irwin and Olivia. They had only been home a day, Voldemort had only been defeated a day before and all the other children apart from Jack had been taken back to their families. It was early on the Sunday morning, only ten o’clock.</p><p>Harry had hardly been back to Grimmauld Place, he had missed Ginny and Ron so much over the last five months that he had practically moved into the Burrow.</p><p>School had been cancelled until next year, Hogwarts needed a lot of repairs, it hadn’t been decided what was going to happen about the OWLs and NEWTs yet, the Ministry were still trying to figure it out.</p><p>Anne was in the middle of telling Irwin and Olivia what she had been up to over the last few months.</p><p>“You were caught by Snatchers?” stammered Irwin.</p><p>“Only for about two hours,” Anne shrugged.</p><p>“You freed a dragon?” asked Olivia excitedly</p><p>“Uh huh,” nodded Anne.</p><p>As they were talking Neville came bursting into the room.</p><p>“Anne! Irwin!” Neville said breathlessly.</p><p>“Whats up Nev?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Its Mum and Dad, St. Mungos just called,” he said beaming.</p><p>“What about them?” asked Anne getting up.</p><p>“They’re calling for me, I think they’ve gone back to normal,” he nodded.</p><p>“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Anne.</p><p>Neville nodded enthusiastically at them.</p><p>“Sirius and Remus are coming too,” he explained.</p><p>“Livi can you stay here for me, I’ll be back soon,” said Anne giving her a hug.</p><p>“Ok,” said Olivia getting out a book.</p><p>“You sure you want me to come Nev?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“You’re my friend, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Of course,” said Irwin as they went to fetch their cloaks.</p><p>Remus, Sirius, Anne, Irwin, Neville and Augusta flued over to St. Mungos and ran up to the ward where Alice and Frank were.</p><p>Neville stopped outside the door and seemed to be slightly wary.</p><p>“Go on Nev,” said Irwin gently.</p><p>Neville opened the door and went through the door to the ward and walked straight past the reception desk and over to his parents’ beds.</p><p>Alice and Frank certainly looked better; they were both sitting on Franks bed with their arms around each other.</p><p>“Mum,” said Neville cautiously, “Dad.”</p><p>“Nev?” said Frank looking away from Alice.</p><p>“Neville!” exclaimed Alice jumping up from the bed and pulling Neville into a hug. Frank soon joined in in the hug as well.</p><p>The others had been standing a little bit back so that Neville could have this moment with his parents.</p><p>“But you’re so big,” said Alice sobbing as she looked Neville up and down.</p><p>“I’m seventeen,” said Neville.</p><p>“Seventeen!” exclaimed Frank, “we’ve missed sixteen years of our son’s life!”</p><p>“You’ve missed quite a bit,” said Augusta.</p><p>“Mum,” sighed Frank as he came close to tears and gave his Mother a huge hug.</p><p>Once Alice had finished hugging Neville then she looked over to the others who had been standing back so the Longbottoms could enjoy a family moment.</p><p>“Remus?” she asked, “Sirius?”</p><p>“Hi Alice,” said Remus waving shyly.</p><p>“It is you,” chuckled Frank as he gave them both a hug.</p><p>“But wheres Peter?” asked Alice as she hugged Remus.</p><p>Sirius growled slightly.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry did I say something wrong?” asked Alice.</p><p>“Peter betrayed Lily and James,” explained Remus.</p><p>“And tried to kill Harry and Anne,” growled Sirius.</p><p>“What!” exclaimed Frank.</p><p>“As we said,” said Sirius, “you’ve missed a lot.”</p><p>“But first, theres someone you want to meet,” said Remus beaming ushering Anne forward.</p><p>Anne pulled at one of her plaits and stared at the floor.</p><p>“Lily?” asked Frank confused.</p><p>Remus shook his head.</p><p>“Anne?” asked Alice.</p><p>“Spot on,” beamed Sirius.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” said Alice giving her a huge hug, “just like Lily.”</p><p>“But your eyes are prettier,” said Frank in a stage whisper.</p><p>Anne started to laugh as she pulled at one of her plaits.</p><p>“Our Annies a bit shy,” said Sirius, “but shes the reason you’re here.”</p><p>“How?” asked Frank.</p><p>“She figured out that if we killed the three Lestranges you would get your minds back,” explained Neville.</p><p>“You started to get them back after Crouch lost his soul,” explained Augusta, “you thought Anne was Lily and you Alice thought Neville was Frank.”</p><p>“I killed the last two Lestranges yesterday morning,” said Sirius smugly.</p><p>“Nice one Sirius,” chuckled Frank patting his friend on the back</p><p>“There is one young man here who we haven’t been introduced to yet,” said Alice looking at Irwin.</p><p>“Oh,” said Anne nervously, “this is my fiancée.”</p><p>“You look familiar,” said Frank thinking for a moment.</p><p>“Scamander!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s right Mary did have some little boys, they must be quite big now,” nodded Alice.</p><p>Irwin blushed slightly.</p><p>“Irwin Scamander,” said Irwin holding out his hand, “pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Longbottom.”</p><p>“I am not Mr Longbottom,” said Frank, “its Frank or nothing.”</p><p>“So we’ve missed sixteen years?” asked Alice.</p><p>Between the six of them they managed to explain the event of the last sixteen years, Voldemort disappearing, coming back and now being dead again.</p><p>“So Nev,” asked Frank after a few hours, “you’re seventeen, right?”</p><p>Neville nodded.</p><p>“Well Anne’s got a fiancée; you got a girlfriend?”</p><p>Neville had been sat between his two parents on the beds that they had pushed together, Anne and Irwin were sat on the other end of the bed and the others were using chairs.</p><p>“What a question Frank,” muttered Alice shaking her head.</p><p>“Go on Nev,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“Well actually,” muttered Neville, “there is this one girl.”</p><p>“That’s my boy,” said Frank proudly.</p><p>“So,” said Sirius “whats she like?”</p><p>Neville smiled nervously.</p><p>“Shes a Hufflepuff girl, her names Hannah.”</p><p>“You and Hannah?” exclaimed Anne, “oh that’s wonderful Neville you two are made for each other!”</p><p>Irwin started chuckling sitting next to her.</p><p>“You knew?” she asked turning towards Irwin.</p><p>“They got together in September.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me!” she said hitting him with a pillow.</p><p>“Hey!” protested Irwin, “you only got back from a five-month camping trip in Wales two days ago, we had more important things to talk about that Nev’s love life.”</p><p>“So, when do we get to meet this young lady?” asked Alice.</p><p>“Um, maybe tomorrow?” suggested Neville.</p><p>“We’ve got some good news for you,” said a healer coming over and smiling.</p><p>“You’re going home,” she said beaming at Frank and Alice.</p><p>“Seriously,” said Frank clutching onto Alice and Frank.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with you, your minds are completely back,” she beamed.</p><p>“We should get home,” said Remus wanting to leave the Longbottoms to get reaqqauinted.</p><p>“Remus!” Alice called.</p><p>“Bring in round that wife and kid to see us some time,” said Frank.</p><p>“And thank you Anne,” called Alice as Anne, Irwin, Sirius and Remus left the ward.</p><p>When they got back to Grimmuald Place they found Lee Jordan setting up a radio set in the living room.</p><p>“What you doing Lee?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Setting up for the last broadcast of PotterWatch,” beamed Lee.</p><p>“What?” asked Anne confused.</p><p>“We have some international listeners,” he explained.</p><p>“The Ministry wanted to check that Tom was really dead before they broadcast it, its official he’s dead,” said Julian.</p><p>Harry was helping Lee set up the radio and Hermione was here as well looking very excited.</p><p>“We’re all set,” said Lee.</p><p>He passed a microphone and a headset to Remus, Anne, Harry and Hermione.</p><p>“Do we need code names?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Not any more,” said Lee smiling.</p><p>Lee put a finger to his lips to indicate for them all to be quiet.</p><p>“Hello my lovely listeners,” said Lee down the microphone as the radio to whir, “welcome to PotterWatch, this is River with Romulus.”</p><p>“Hi River,” said Remus.</p><p>“Today we have a very special broadcast, our first international broadcast, I am being joined by a very special listener who is calling in from Australia.”</p><p>“Regal are you there?”</p><p>“I’m right here River,” came an Australian accent down the microphone.</p><p>“Is everyone there with you and they can hear us?” asked Lee.</p><p>“Yep, we’re all here,” said the voice.</p><p>“I’ve got someone very special who wants to talk to you all,” beamed Lee.</p><p>He nodded at Hermione.</p><p>“Mum, Dad,” she said nervously down the microphone, “can you hear me?”</p><p>“Hermione?” called a frantic voice.</p><p>“Hi Mum,” Hermione said with tears running down her face.</p><p>“Whats going on?” asked Mr Granger.</p><p>“Voldemorts dead,” said Harry.</p><p>“He’s gone?” asked Mrs Granger.</p><p>“You’re coming home on the next flight back to England,” said Lee.</p><p>“Did you hear that kids?” asked Keith, “we’re going home!”</p><p>There was the sound of loud cheering from the other end of the radio as the muggleborns celebrated the fact that they could actually go back to their families.</p><p>“And that,” said Lee, “is the end of the final broadcast of PotterWatch.”</p><p>Lee turned off the radio and the radio turned whirred down for the final time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Our Exams Are When??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione, Anne, Irwin, Harry and Ron were all sat around the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione’s parents would be landing in two hours and they were all having a quick breakfast before heading to the airport to welcome them.</p><p>“So, what are you guys planning on doing?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“NEWTs,” said Anne and Irwin simultaneously.</p><p>“They still having those?” asked Ron as he buttered a slice of toast.</p><p>“Well most people are waiting till next year but for those who want to take them, they are being held in the Ministry.”</p><p>“Since when?” stammered Hermione.</p><p>“Since yesterday,” shrugged Irwin, “they’re in March.”</p><p>“March!” Hermione screamed, “but they’re not meant to be till May!”</p><p>“Yeah well things aren’t normal at the moment Hermione,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“March is so soon though,” sighed Anne, “we’ll never be ready on time.”</p><p>“You were born bloody ready,” said Ron.</p><p>“Not to mention,” said Harry, “you spent the last five months reading and rereading your textbooks.”</p><p>“Besides,” said Irwin, putting an arm around her shoulder, “they wouldn’t dare fail you, you killed Voldemort.”</p><p>Anne sighed slightly as she took a quick bite from her toast.</p><p>“What you two doing?” asked Irwin looking at Harry and Hermione.</p><p>“We’ve been approached by the Auror office,” said Harry beaming.</p><p>“You mean Kingsley?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Well yeah,” shrugged Ron.</p><p>“That’s still great,” said Anne.</p><p>“And I’m sure the moment you get eight Outstanding NEWTs the Department of Education will be jumping over fences to get you,” chuckled Irwin kissing her on the head.</p><p>“You lot ready?” asked Mr Weasley coming into the kitchen wearing a muggle coat.</p><p>“Yep,” said Ron finishing off his toast.</p><p>“I cant believe they’re nearly here,” said Hermione getting up from the table.</p><p>“Come on Hermione,” chuckled Harry as Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss, “let’s go introduce your parents to your boyfriend.”</p><p>Anne and Irwin got into the car with Remus, Tonks and Teddy. The others all got into the Weasley car and both cars drove off to Heathrow airport. The Muggleborn parents were meeting their children there, they had rung around with flight details the day before.</p><p>They got to Heathrow with an hour to spare and got the banners out of the back of the car.</p><p>Sirius and Arthur were holding up a massive banner which read Welcome Home from Aussieland which had kangaroos and koalas painted all over it.</p><p>The Muggleborn children’s familys came to join them under the banner and waited anxiously for their children. They hadn’t seen them in five months and hadn’t even known what country they’d been in. All they had known was that their kids had needed their passports and that they were safe.</p><p>Anne held hands with Olivia whilst they waited for them to come through customs.</p><p>Olivia was slightly nervous that were quite so many people here, but she was happy, because Anne was back, and she was never leaving again.</p><p>At half past ten, the group of ten muggleborns including Brenda Potger, her aunt and uncle and Mr and Mrs Granger came streaming through the customs gate.</p><p>They were looking around frantically for their families but then they saw the huge multi coloured banner.</p><p>“Mum!” screamed Hermione running over to her parents, “Dad!”</p><p>“Hermione,” said Mr Granger giving her the biggest hug he had ever seen.</p><p>“Anne!” called Brenda waving frantically as she pulled through two large suitcases.</p><p>“So you lot defeated Voldemort then?” she asked as she gave Anne and Irwin a hug.</p><p>“Yep, no more trouble from him,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“And the best part is,” said Harry, “you can still take your OWLs, and they’re in March.”</p><p>Brenda’s jaw dropped open.</p><p>“He’s joking,” said Brenda laughing nervously, “right?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not Brenda,” said Irwin laughing slightly.</p><p>“Well bugger that,” muttered Brenda.</p><p>“You glad to be home though?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Never been happier in my life,” beamed Brenda.</p><p>“We’d best get you home Brenda,” said Keith, “oh by the way Anne, expect something in the post over the next few days.”</p><p>Anne looked at Keith slightly confused as the Potgers left the airport.</p><p>Irwin shrugged at her and they all headed back from the airport.</p><p>“Annie, Mum and Dad really want to see you today,” said Irwin when they got back from the airport.</p><p>“Um I kind of promised I’d hang out with Livi,” Anne muttered. </p><p>Olivia had been very clingy since Anne had come back, hardly ever letting go of her hand and insisting on still sharing a room with her even though Olivia had been sleeping on her own for five months whilst Anne had been away.</p><p>“Hey Livi,” said Irwin crouching down to her height, “want to meet Averett and Aislynn?”</p><p>Olivia nodded enthusiastically she had heard a lot about them.</p><p>“Scamander Hollow it is then,” beamed Irwin as they headed over to the fireplace in the kitchen.</p><p>“Take hold of my hand and don’t let go ok?” asked Anne.</p><p>Olivia nodded, she had already flu travelled a few times before.</p><p>Anne stepped into the fireplace with Olivia and took some flu powder.</p><p>“Scamander Hollow,” Anne called clearly dropping the powder into the flames.</p><p>“Anne!” screamed Aislynn.</p><p>“Woah there Ais,” said Anne as she stepped out of the fire.</p><p>“You beat lord Voldemort,” said Averett, “that’s so cool!”</p><p>“Is it true that you stabbed him in the heart with a glass dagger?” asked Averett.</p><p>“And here was I thinking Tom didn’t have a heart,” chuckled Irwin as he stepped out of the fire.</p><p>“Livi,” said Anne gently as Olivia hid behind her, “this is Averett and Aislynn Irwin’s little brother and sister.”</p><p>“Hi!” beamed Averett waving, “want to meet my grindylow?”</p><p>“I don’t think so Av,” chuckled Irwin, “I’d like to see it though.”</p><p>Averett shrugged and raced up to his bedroom Irwin only a few steps behind him.</p><p>“Hello Anne,” said Newt beaming as he came into the living room, “Gwen and Landon need to talk to you and Irwin about something.”</p><p>“Thanks Newt,” Anne beamed as Newt went to go check on his animals.</p><p>Aislynn was looking at Olivia confused, didn’t Olivia like her?</p><p>“Aislynn, would you like to show Livi your art?”</p><p>Olivia seemed slightly nervous and tried to hide even further behind Anne.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Anne added.</p><p>Aislynn had held her little hand out for Olivia’s and Olivia took it gingerly.</p><p>Aislynn led Anne and Olivia up to her room talking about how excited she was about next year.</p><p>“I’m going to be eleven next month,” she explained proudly, “I want to be a Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Like Anne, Irwin and Julian?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Yep,” said Aislynn as they arrived in her room.</p><p>Last time Anne had been in here the walls had been scattered with Aislynns drawings, but now the walls had been painted by Aislynn with several large murals.</p><p>The first mural took up the emptiest wall over her bed and was a portrait of the Scamander family, including her granny Tina who had died three years ago. They were all in the garden outside the house and were all laughing and smiling. </p><p>Newt and Tina were sat on a picnic blanket under a large tree and Gwen was unpacking the basket. Averett was climbing the tree to try and reach a bird’s nest, Rolf was helping his brother climb the tree and had his hands held out for the bird’s nest so he could put it down safely. Irwin was at the edge of the mural and was dipping his toes into the lake, Aislynn was lying next to him and had making a flower garland whilst she talked to Landon who was lying in the grass next to her.</p><p>The other murals weren’t as big because the walls had things on them. One of the walls was mostly windows, another wall had a large number of bookcases, and the fourth wall was the built in wardrobe.</p><p>The wall with the windows facing out over the garden, was painted with different scenes in the garden in different scenes. One section was the big oak tree in autumn when the leaves began to change colour, another section was the hill covered in snow during the winter, one of the sections was a smaller less detailed version of the family picnic scene over her bed and the final section was of Averett and Aislynn playing in the lake with Rolf and Irwin.</p><p>The wall with the bookcases was different again. This final wall had Aislynn’s artistic representation of photos of her friends and family. One of the paintings was of a very nervous seven-year-old Irwin who was gingerly trying to hold a new-born Aislynn and Rolf was showing him how to hold her properly. Another picture was of Aislynn when she was five in the kitchen with Tina and Gwen, making biscuits.</p><p>Anne noticed that in the pride of place and the biggest painting of all on this wall was a picture of Anne and Aislynn. The photo had probably been taken a few years ago, as Aislynn looked about eight. She was jabbering away to Anne as Anne patiently brushed out Aislynn’s hair into two little plaits.</p><p>“Do you like it?” asked Aislynn biting her lip slightly.</p><p>“I love it Ais,” said Anne giving her a huge hug, “you are a wonderful artist.”</p><p>“Thanks Anne,” she beamed.</p><p>“Anne dear,” said Landon from the doorway, “Gwen and I need to talk to you and Irwin.”</p><p>Olivia walked back to Anne to retake her hand.</p><p>“I’m afraid this is a private conversation sweetheart,” said Landon, “why don’t you play with Ais?”</p><p>Olivia seemed slightly close to tears, she didn’t want Anne to leave her again.</p><p>“I’ll just be downstairs Livi,” said Anne giving her a hug.</p><p>Olivia nodded and Anne left the room and Landon shut the door.</p><p>“That kid’s really attached to you,” said Landon as they walked downstairs.</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” muttered Anne as they headed downstairs.</p><p>“So whats up?” asked Irwin as he sat down on top of the kitchen table.</p><p>“We need to talk about your wedding,” said Gwen.</p><p>“Oh,” muttered Anne pulling at the end of one of her plaits as she sat down.</p><p>“We know the agreement was after Voldemort was gone,” said Gwen.</p><p>“And after your exams,” nodded Landon.</p><p>“But the exams are in four months.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” groaned Irwin, as he swung his legs back and forth.</p><p>“How do you feel about an April wedding?” asked Gwen.</p><p>“So soon?” stammered Anne.</p><p>“Don’t you want to marry me?” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“No its not that,” she stammered, “its just they take an awful lot of organzing.”</p><p>“Which is why we’re sitting you two down now,” said Gwen.</p><p>“We know you’re going to be studying a lot, but we think you should have a big wedding.”</p><p>“Celebrate the end of the war,” nodded Landon, “but you two don’t have to do any work.”</p><p>“Our wedding present to you two is the wedding,” beamed Gwen.</p><p>“What?” asked Irwin confused.</p><p>“The flowers, catering, dresses,” she nodded.</p><p>“We are going to plan and pay for everything,” said Landon.</p><p>“You’re joking,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Every choice is going by you two, but the brunt of the planning falls onto us,” said Gwen.</p><p>“I know you’re not out daughter Anne,” said Landon as he reached for her hand, “but you might as well be, and we can’t wait to welcome you into our family officially.”</p><p>Anne looked up from her shoes and Landon pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>“So, April?” asked Gwen smiling.</p><p>“Yes!” said Anne and Irwin beaming.</p><p>“How about April fifth?” asked Gwen getting out a notebook.</p><p>“Well I’d never be able to forget our anniversary if it’s my birthday, will I?” asked Irwin.</p><p>Anne nodded in agreement.</p><p>“One decision down,” said Gwen jotting that down.</p><p>“Five hundred and fifty-five to go,” chuckled Landon who had now been through all this twice, once for Mary and then for Gwen.</p><p>“Oh,” said Gwen, “do you want a muggle wedding dress or formal robes?”</p><p>“Wedding dresses are gorgeous,” admitted Anne.</p><p>“Correct answer,” said Gwen jotting that down too.</p><p>“How many bridesmaids?”</p><p>“Um two,” said Anne.</p><p>“Let’s leave the ladies to it,” said Landon as Irwin got down from the table and they both left the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Anne Realises How Annoying Sirius, Harry and Julian are.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually Gwen had gone through the wedding albums with Anne and they were joined by Aislynn and Olivia. Olivia was going to be her flower girl and Aislynn her bridesmaid and Luna was obviously going to be her maid of honour.</p><p>Eventually, Anne and Olivia had to head home for dinner.</p><p>Anne was discussing wedding plans enthusiastically as they all ate beef casserole and mashed potatoes.</p><p>“Gwen and I are going to go dress shopping next week,” Anne explained.</p><p>“Can I come?” asked Tonks.</p><p>“If you’re feeling up to it,” said Anne.</p><p>“I always feel up for shopping especially wedding dresses.”</p><p>“Mistress Anne will look beautiful whatever she wears,” said Kreacher.</p><p>“Thank you Kreacher,” Anne blushed.</p><p>“Unless she turns up starkers,” muttered Julian. </p><p>Harry, Jack and Julian all chortled into their beef stew.</p><p>“I get to be a flower girl,” said Olivia proudly.</p><p>“You’ll do a wonderful job Livi,” said Sirius ruffling her hair.</p><p>“Can we change subjects,” groaned Jack, “weddings are boring.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that apart from exams that’s all Anne’s going to be talking about, for the next few months,” said Remus.</p><p>“I’m starting to wonder which one she’s more excited about,” smirked Sirius, “sitting her exams or marrying dreamboy.”</p><p>“Maybe I’m looking most forward to getting rid of you lot,” said Anne glaring around the table.</p><p>“Code red,” muttered Julian.</p><p>“She’s a week early,” nodded Harry with interest.</p><p>Anne just poked her food with her fork and pushed her plate away, she wasn’t interested in her food anymore.</p><p>“What did we agree?” asked Remus.</p><p>“No discussion of code at the table,” sighed Julian.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“No teasing her about it,” said Harry.</p><p>“Because it just makes her worse,” said Sirius smirking.</p><p>“Now you’ve bloody done it,” said Tonks shaking her head as Anne stormed out of the room.</p><p>Tonks heaved herself up from the table and Remus tried to follow her.</p><p>“No Remus,” said Tonks firmly, “I’ve got this. </p><p>“You sort out this lot,” she said glaring at Julian, Harry and Sirius, who were trying not to laugh.</p><p>Tonks slowly but steadily walked her way up the six flights of stairs from the basement to Anne’s room.</p><p>“Why can’t you live on the bottom floor she panted as she reached the top floor.”</p><p>Tonks went to knock on the bedroom door.</p><p>“Come in Dora,” called Anne.</p><p>“How did you know it was me,” Tonks said breathlessly as she sat down on Anne’s bed and got herself comfortable.</p><p>“The heavy breathing,” shrugged Anne who was unpacking her textbooks from their camping trip as she had to get studying again.</p><p>“I’m having a baby in three weeks,’ Tonks pointed out.</p><p>“I know,” said Anne looking at Tonks stomach.</p><p>“Whats up?” asked Tonks, “other than the guys being gits?”</p><p>Anne sighed slightly.</p><p>“I love my family so much, Harry, Sirius, Julian, Remus, Olivia, Teddy, you. Sometimes I feel I like want to live here forever, but other times.”</p><p>“You cant wait to move out?” suggested Tonks.</p><p>“Yes,” Anne sighed.</p><p>“Well, we’re not in hiding anymore, you can move out whenever you like.”</p><p>“Yes but now Irwin and I are getting married we’ll be moving out sooner rather that later.”</p><p>“Are you leaving again?” asked a small voice from the doorway.</p><p>“Livi,” Anne said getting up from where she had been kneeling down.</p><p>But Olivia had run away to go and hide.</p><p>“You seen Livi?” asked Anne as she ran into the sitting room.</p><p>Julian indicated his head to behind one of the sofas.</p><p>“Livi,” asked Anne leaning her head behind the back of one of the sofas were Olivia was crawled up crying.</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t leave again!” she sobbed.</p><p>“This is different,” Anne tried to explain, “Irwin and I are getting married, we’re going to want our own house.”</p><p>“You’ve had enough of me?” sobbed Olivia, “or do you just think I’m a freak like everyone else?”</p><p>“No,” said Anne, “its just this house is pretty hectic, and Irwin and I are going to want some space, we want to start a family, have kids.”</p><p>“So you’ve had enough of me?”</p><p>“No of course not,” said Anne as she joined Olivia behind the sofa and held her hand.</p><p>“I’ve had enough of Harry and Julian,” she said in a stage whisper.</p><p>This seemed to cheer Olivia up slightly.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” said Anne after giving Olivia a hug, “I’ll have to talk to Irwin and it will take some paperwork, but would you like Irwin and me to adopt you?”</p><p>“Really?” asked Olivia excitedly.</p><p>“I know I’m not really old enough to be your mum,” Anne muttered, “but I love you Livi, and I know Irwin feels the same way.”</p><p>“So I could live with you and Irwin? You’d be like my mummy and daddy?”</p><p>“Exactly,” nodded Anne smiling.</p><p>Olivia threw herself at Anne and gave her a huge slightly teary hug.</p><p>“I love you Anne!”</p><p>“I love you too Livi,” chuckled Anne, “but we still need to talk to Irwin, and sort out the paperwork.”</p><p>Olivia nodded enthusiastically and they went down to the kitchen together to find some ice creams.</p><p>Olivia had double chocolate and Anne had vanilla with fresh strawberries. They were halfway through eating their ice creams when Remus and Sirius came down to the kitchen.</p><p>“So we hear you and Irwin are thinking of shaking up together?” asked Sirius.</p><p>Remus gave Sirius a firm jab in the ribs and Sirius stopped fooling around.</p><p>“Um yeah,” said Anne, “Olivia wants to come too.”</p><p>“Thought she might,” nodded Sirius.</p><p>“So first of all,” said Remus, “would you like Elm Grove?”</p><p>“What?” asked Anne.</p><p>“If you don’t want it,” said Sirius, “we’re going to offer it to Harry when he wants to move out.”</p><p>“Um, I don’t know,” said Anne thinking, “that place has so many memories from growing up, I want to make my own.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” nodded Remus.</p><p>“Do you know how much your parents left you?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“Well no,” Anne admitted, “but I know it’s a lot.”</p><p>Remus handed her a slip of parchment.</p><p>“You’re of age,” said Sirius, “it’s all yours.”</p><p>Anne turned over the piece of parchment.</p><p>That was a lot of numbers. Twenty-six million galleons, twelve sickles and fifteen knuts to be exact.</p><p>“Are you sure?” asked Anne.</p><p>“That’s the current balance in the Anne Potter vault,” nodded Remus.</p><p>“And that’s only half of it,” added Sirius, “the other half of the money is in the main family vault which is Harry’s.”</p><p>She could buy a thousand houses or fifty large estates with the money in that account.</p><p>“So where do you want to move to?” asked Sirius grinning.</p><p>“Um well I need to talk to Irwin,” Anne said, “but Wales is a beautiful country.”</p><p>“I need to go ring Irwin,” Anne said getting up from the table.</p><p>“Come on Livi,” said Anne taking Livi’s hand and they walked up to Anne’s room and then they both sat down on her bed.</p><p>“Irwin!” Anne called as she pulled out one of her mirrors.</p><p>“Hey there my beautiful goddess,” beamed Irwin, “miss me already?”</p><p>“Hi Irwin!” waved Olivia.</p><p>“If isn’t my little fairy princess?” asked Irwin beaming at her.</p><p>“We’ve got a few things we need to talk about.”</p><p>“Wedding talk?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Kind of,” Anne shrugged, “I’m thinking we need to get a house.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” nodded Irwin, “but we’re seventeen, where do we get the money for a house?”</p><p>“Well ive come of age and inherited my half of the Potter fortune, which according to this piece of parchment contains about twenty six million galleons.”</p><p>“If people ask,” chuckled Irwin, “I loved you before I knew you were that rich.”</p><p>“I know that,” said Anne shaking her head.</p><p>“Any ideas on location?”</p><p>“Wales?” suggested Anne.</p><p>“Oh Mum will be pleased, Wales works for me.”</p><p>“Great,” nodded Anne, “theres one more thing.”</p><p>“My ears are all yours.”</p><p>“How would you feel about us adopting Livi?” asked Anne worried that he might say no.</p><p>Irwin looked confused for a moment.</p><p>“Wait a sec,” said Irwin, “I thought we already had!”</p><p>“We need to fill in the paperwork,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“Paperwork, shmaperwork,” said Irwin, “who cares? I’m going to move in with a beautiful goddess and a fairy princess within the next five months!”</p><p>“I’ll get in touch with Percy,” said Anne, “if anyone can speed up the adoption process he can.”</p><p>Olivia’s eyes lit up like stars, for the first time in her life, she had the possibility of a proper family with a mum and a dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Morning at the Ministry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Anne woke up even earlier than usual to get some studying in before her busy day. Irwin was getting here at nine and their first appointment was at quarter past.</p><p>It was for this reason that Anne was reading a potions textbook by wandlight at five o’clock in the morning.</p><p>Olivia moved in her sleep next to Anne. She needed to get that girl used to sleeping in her own bed again. Anne had been home a week now and Olivia had slept in her bed every night. She needed to break Olivia of the habit before she and Irwin got married otherwise it would be a very awkward situation.</p><p>At seven Anne sighed and pulled herself out of bed to go and take a bath and wash her hair. She put a drying spell on her hair as she pulled a silk blue blouse and a grey skirt out from her wardrobe.</p><p>She pulled the blouse and skirt on with a pair of nylon tights and then took her purple robe out from the wardrobe and pulled in on over the top. She found her black heels with the strap at the front before waking Olivia up.</p><p>“Come on Livi,” said Anne nudging her awake, “we’ve got a big day today.”</p><p>“Whats going on?” she muttered.</p><p>“We’re going to the Ministry of Magic.”</p><p>“Yay!” said Olivia jumping up excitedly.</p><p>“I washed your hair last night,” said Anne, “do you want to help pick a nice dress to wear?”</p><p>Olivia nodded and rushed over to help pick a dress. </p><p>They eventually picked a warm brown pinafore dress with a white shirt to go underneath. The brown went really well with Olivia’s shoulder length mousy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes.</p><p>Anne did her hair in one plait down her back and then brushed Olivia’s into two plaits and tied some ribbons on the end before they both headed down to breakfast.</p><p>It was already gone half past eight, and they had to leave for the Ministry in half an hour. </p><p>Olivia tucked in eagerly to her bowl of porridge, but Anne just picked at her bowl of blackberries.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” asked Harry as Anne picked at her breakfast.</p><p>“Yeah im just nervous, haven’t been into the Ministry since Tom and everything.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” shrugged Harry. Harry had been in a few times now for Auror training with Ron. The Auror department didn’t seem to care that neither Harry or Ron had an NEWT between them, but they had on the job experience which seemed to be more important.</p><p>“You’ll be fine Annie,” assured Harry as he pulled on his robe before fluing to the Ministry.</p><p>“Are you excited?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded.</p><p>They had several reasons to go into the ministry, they had to file for a marriage license, sort out Olivia’s adoption, and sign up to take their NEWTs in March rather than in May next year with the majority of their year mates, they also both had to have interviews with the prospective head of departments for the jobs they wanted in the Ministry, it was going to be a long day.</p><p>“Hey Annie,” said Irwin as he came out of the fire place.</p><p>“How is my beautiful auburn locked goddess today,” he asked giving her a long kiss.</p><p>“Not eating?” he asked looking at her full bowl of fruit.</p><p>“Nervous,” she muttered.</p><p>“We’ll go out for dinner after,” he suggested.</p><p>Anne nodded and got up from the table.</p><p>“And how,” said Irwin picking Olivia up from the table and lifting her high in the air, “is my fairy princess?”</p><p>“I’m excited,” beamed Olivia.</p><p>“Why?” asked Irwin as he put her down on the ground and kissed on the top of the head.</p><p>“Because Uncle Ron has told me all about those paper airplanes they have instead of owls, they sound cool.”</p><p>“They are pretty cool,” admitted Irwin.</p><p>“Come on fairy princess,” said Irwin picking her up, and heading over to the fireplace, “let’s go for a ride.”</p><p>“Ministry of Magic!” called Irwin and he and Olivia span out of the room.</p><p>“Here goes,” muttered Anne picking up some flu powder and dropping it in the fireplace calling, “Ministry of Magic!”</p><p>“You ok Annie?” said Irwin as she arrived in the Atrium.</p><p>“Hmm,” she muttered as she dusted off her robes.</p><p>Irwin put Olivia down on the ground and they took one of her hands each as they walked up to the reception desk.</p><p>“Good morning how may I help you?” asked the Ministry witch.</p><p>“Irwin Scamander, Anne Potter and Olivia Jones,” said Irwin, “I believe we’re expected?”</p><p>“My my,” said the welcome witch pulling out a piece of paper, “we are busy today, aren’t we?”</p><p>Anne nodded slightly and the witch checked their wands.</p><p>“Mr Weasley will be here shortly,” said the witch handing them a schedule.</p><p>They had appointments back to back from 9.15 until 1.00, but at least they could sort out everything on one day.</p><p>“Hello,” said Mr Weasley as he appeared, “you ready for your day of fun?”</p><p>Mr. Weasley was going to be showing them around and escorting them from appointment to appointment today. He had been chosen because he had such a close relationship with Anne.</p><p>“Hi Arthur,” chuckled Irwin shaking his hand.</p><p>“Hello Mr Weasley,” said Anne as he gave her a hug.</p><p>“So this, must be Olivia?” </p><p>Olivia hid behind Anne and Irwin’s legs.</p><p>“She’s a bit shy,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“Reminds me of someone,” laughed Mr Weasley looking at Anne, as they started their way towards the lift.</p><p>They went straight to their first appointment; both of their first two appointments were in the department for registration, so they were starting there.</p><p>They went to the marriage licence appointment first.</p><p>“Good morning,” called a bored looking wizard as Anne and Irwin sat down opposite him. Arthur was watching Olivia.</p><p>“Mr Scamander and Miss Potter?” he asked in a monotonous voice.</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Birth certificates,” he said holding out his hand.</p><p>Anne fished in her bag and pulled out the correct birth certificates.</p><p>“You are Irwin John Scamander, born on 5th of April 1980 blood status half-blood, Mother Mary Eliza Scamander, muggle born, Father Landon Theseus Scamander, pure-blood?”</p><p>“Yes,” Irwin nodded.</p><p>“Sign here,” said the wizard passing him a form as he duplicated Irwin’s birth certificate to put on file.</p><p>“You are Anne Lily Potter, born on the 31st of July 1980 blood status half-blood, Mother Lily Jane Potter, muggle born, Father James Florian Potter, pure-blood?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Please sign here,” he said passing her the same form as he duplicated her birth certificate.</p><p>“It says here,” he said checking their form, “that you wish to marry on the 5th of April 1998, is this correct?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Well, this all seems to be in order,” said the man stamping the form, “you should get the official licence within the next few days.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Anne as they left his desk.</p><p>“Well he was cheerful,” mutterd Irwin as they left.</p><p>“What Reg?” asked Arthur, “oh yes, he’s always been like that.”</p><p>“You ready little lady?” asked Irwin as they held her hand as they headed to the adoption office.</p><p>“Yep,” Olivia nodded firmly.</p><p>They walked a few offices down until they reached the office for adoption services.</p><p>Irwin knocked on the office door.</p><p>“Come in!” called a cheery voice.</p><p>Irwin walked into the office followed by a very nervous Anne and a very excited Olivia.</p><p>“Good morning,” beamed the witch behind the desk who had blonde ringlets.</p><p>“Hi,” said Irwin, “I think we’re your ten o’clock?”</p><p>“Irwin Scamander and Anne Potter?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Irwin as he sat down on the other side of desk, Anne sat down next to Irwin and then Olivia sat next to Anne.</p><p>“So you two are interested in adoption?”</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Anne holding Olivia’s hand.</p><p>“Well adoption is a very long process but we can get most of the paperwork done today hopefully,” nodded the witch.</p><p>“The best place to probably start is birth certificates?” she suggested.</p><p>Anne reached in her bag and pulled out the three birth certificates.</p><p>“This is a muggle birth certificate,” said the witch reading over Olivia’s birth certificate.</p><p>“She’s a muggle born,” explained Anne, “but she’s already started showing her powers.”</p><p>“Really?” asked the witch with interest, “at such a young age?”</p><p>Olivia looked at Anne as if waiting for permission, and Anne nodded at her.</p><p>Olivia put out her hand and levitated over a book from the bookshelf on the other side of the room.</p><p>“Well she’s definitely not a muggle,” chuckled the witch shaking her head, “so we have no problems there!”</p><p>“Her parents are deceased?”</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Anne, “car accident.”</p><p>“Livi was only one,” said Irwin.</p><p>“You wish to adopt Olivia but according to these documents, you two are not married and you don’t even live together.”</p><p>“We’re getting married on the 5th of April,” said Irwin, “and we’re going to look into houses before then.”</p><p>The witch nodded and checked that problem off of her list.</p><p>“Well you’re both quite young,” she muttered looking at the documents again, “only seventeen, are you sure you are both ready to provide a stable environment for a five-year-old? Bringing up a child takes an awful lot of work.”</p><p>“We love Livi,” said Anne, “we’d do anything for her.”</p><p>“We cant wait to start a family together,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Well your both of age, so its your choice, and the finances from the looks of your bank statement Miss Potter are more than stable, I don’t see how there could be any problems.”</p><p>“So we can adopt Livi?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“It will take a few months for the paperwork to be sorted out, we need to get in touch with her muggle orphanage as well, but other than that yes you can.”</p><p>“Did you hear that Livi?” asked Irwin leaning across Anne, “we’re going to be a proper family!”</p><p>Olivia got up from her chair and gave Irwin a huge hug.</p><p>“I love you,” said Olivia as she hugged Irwin.</p><p>“I love you too my little fairy princess,” said Irwin as he sat back down with Olivia on his lap.</p><p>“There’s just one more question,” said the witch, “last names.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Well at the moment Livi, I’m a Potter, Irwin’s a Scamander and you’re a Jones.”</p><p>“On the 5th of April though Anne’s going to be a Scamander, so do you want to be a Scamander like me and Annie or would you like to stay a Jones?”</p><p>Olivia seemed to think for a moment.</p><p>“Scamander’s a cool name,” she said slowly, “and that way people will know we’re a proper family.”</p><p>“Well thought through Livi,” said Anne.</p><p>“It is a pretty cool name,” shrugged Irwin.</p><p>“So Olivia Scamander it is then,” said the witch writing that down, “it should all be official in time for the wedding.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” said Irwin as he got up and shook her hand.</p><p>“That’s quite alright,” said the witch as they left.</p><p>“Oh and Miss Potter,” she called.</p><p>Anne turned her head around slightly as she tried to leave the office.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“What for?” asked Anne.</p><p>“For everything, You Know Who, helping the muggleborns just everything.”</p><p>“Um that’s alright,” Anne muttered pulling at the end of her plait.</p><p>“Come on Annie,” said Irwin putting an arm around her waist and holding Olivia’s hand with his other hand.</p><p>“Well,” sighed Irwin as they left the office, “two down three to go.”</p><p>“How’d it go?” asked Arthur who had been waiting outside.</p><p>Irwin nodded at him.</p><p>“So you’ve been approved?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re going to be a proper family,” beamed Anne.</p><p>“In four months, I am going to be living with the two most beautiful girls in the world.”</p><p>“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” asked Olivia as they headed down to the department for education which was one floor below.</p><p>“You are a very beautiful young lady,” said Irwin as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the head, “almost as beautiful as Annie.”</p><p>“Just ignore him Livi,” said Anne as she blushed slightly.</p><p>“It’s the truth, you’re both beautiful.”</p><p>“Here we are,” said Arthur, “the department of education.”</p><p>“Livi,” said Irwin as he put her down gently, “can you stay here with Mr Weasley for me?”</p><p>Olivia nodded and they both gave her a hug.</p><p>“We’ll be back soon Livi,” said Anne.</p><p>Anne and Irwin walked over and knocked on Grizelda Marchbank’s office.</p><p>“Come in,” called Professor Marchbanks.</p><p>“Good morning Professor,” said Irwin as they went into the office.</p><p>Professor Marchbanks was an elderly witch with iron grey hair and was a hundred and twenty-five.</p><p>“Good morning Professor Marchbanks,” said Anne beaming as they sat down opposite her desk.</p><p>“Firstly, congratulations on defeating You Know Who.”</p><p>“Um thank you,” said Anne pulling at the end of her plait. </p><p>Why did everyone keep thanking her?</p><p>“From what I remember from your OWL results you both got exemplary results, particularly you Anne,” said Professor Marchbanks.</p><p>Anne blushed slightly, and Irwin held her hand under the desk.</p><p>“The majority of your classmates are taking their NEWTs next year along with the younger year group, but I think you are both more than capable of passing your exams in March.”</p><p>“We’ve wasted so much time already,” said Irwin, “what with Voldemort and everything. We just want to get on with our lives.”</p><p>“You both want to work in the Ministry correct?”</p><p>“Yes Professor,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“You will have to both get at least six NEWTs and at least four O’s each.”</p><p>Anne nodded, she already knew all that, she was taking eight NEWTs and Irwin was taking seven. Now it was just a problem of putting the work in.</p><p>“How many students are taking their exams this year?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Apart from you two, about five.”</p><p>“When exactly are the exams?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Well, they’re taking place over the course of a fortnight, the 10th through to the 22nd of March.”</p><p>She pulled out a schedule which had all the exams written down on them.</p><p>It was the same as her OWLs, theory exams in the morning, practical in the afternoon, apart from divination and astronomy, divination had no theory exam and the astronomy exam took place at night.</p><p>“If you could both fill in these forms with your date of births, full names and your NEWT subjects, then I think we’re all sorted.”</p><p>Anne filled in form and signed her name and the date at the bottom.</p><p>“Your exams start in three months from today, you’ve got a lot of work to do, good luck!”</p><p>“Thank you Professor Marchbanks,” said Irwin shaking her hand as he gave back the form.</p><p>“Good luck Mr Scamander, I believe our new head of Magical Law Enforcement Mr Boot is waiting for you downstairs, I’m sure Arthur can show you the way.”</p><p>Anne stared down at her shoes, here we go.</p><p>“Good luck Annie,” said Irwin kissing her on the top of the head as he left the office.</p><p>“Thanks,” she muttered as she pulled at the end of her plait.</p><p>“There’s no need to be quite so nervous Miss Potter,” said Professor Marchbanks smiling kindly.</p><p>“I have already seen what you are capable of when I assessed your practical exams two years ago, you are a very talented young witch.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” said Anne.</p><p>“What I would like to know is why such a talented young witch wants to spend her time sitting behind a desk in an office?”</p><p>“Education is the most important part in a young witch or wizards’ life,” Anne said looking up from her shoes.</p><p>“You are preaching to the converted Anne,” chuckled Professor Marchbanks, “but why not teaching?”</p><p>“I’m not particularly good at being in front of big groups, I might not be best in front of a large class.”</p><p>Professor Marchbanks nodded as she wrote this down.</p><p>“It’s more than that though, I want to make a difference. The curriculum needs updating, the muggle studies curriculum for example is stuck in the 1960’s. We need to make sure that the curriculum is interesting and stimulating for the students, and the teachers need to be able to be engaging.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Well Professor Binns for example,” said Anne, “I’m sure he means very well, but he bores half the students. The class is fascinating, but the students fall asleep in class.”</p><p>“We don’t have the highest pass marks for History of Magic, that is true,” nodded Professor Marchbanks.</p><p>“I feel like I can make more of a difference from an office than behind a teaching desk.”</p><p>“Can I be honest with you Anne?” asked Professor Marchbanks.</p><p>Anne nodded slightly.</p><p>“The department is desperate for young blood like you. Do you know how young our youngest member of the department is?”</p><p>“No Professor.”</p><p>“Sixty-seven.” </p><p>“What we need is someone who is young and enthusiastic like yourself, you clearly have the enthusiasm and the passion for the job. Lets put it this way, if you get the right grades on these exams in three months, the jobs yours for the taking.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” asked Anne slightly shocked.</p><p>“Of course,” said Professor Marchbanks, “do you think I’d joke about something like this?”</p><p>“Just out of curiosity Anne,” she said “we need a new muggle studies teacher, and as you say the course needs updating. They won’t be starting until September but any ideas?”</p><p>Anne thought for a moment, who did she know who was obsessed with Muggles and great with kids?</p><p>“How about Mr Weasley?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Admittedly he needs to better educate himself about the muggle world, but he has enthusiasm and school’s not even reopening for nine months.”</p><p>“I’m surprised I didn’t think of Arthur myself,” said Professor Marchbanks shaking her head, “he’s perfect, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”</p><p>“He’s certainly obsessed with muggles,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“Now Anne, I suggest you and Irwin go and enjoy an afternoon off, you two are going to have a very long three months.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” said Anne as she got up and shook Professor Marchbanks hand</p><p>“I hope you do well on the exams, I look forward to working with you.”</p><p>“I look forward to working with you too Professor,” said Anne as she left the office.</p><p>“So Annie,” said Irwin who was waiting outside the office with Olivia, “how’d it go?”</p><p>“The jobs mine if I get the grades,” Anne beamed, “how’d you do?”</p><p>“Same,” nodded Irwin, “pass my exams and I start in June.”</p><p>“I can’t believe they’re just going to give us the jobs,” said Anne shaking her head.</p><p>“Annie, you defeated Voldemort, the Ministry will do anything for you,” he chuckled as they headed out of the Ministry, and Anne and Irwin put away their robes so they were now wearing normal muggle clothes.</p><p>“So,” said Irwin with his arm around her waist and holding onto Olivia’s hand as they walked out into the London street, “can I take two beautiful ladies out to lunch?”</p><p>“Yay!” exclaimed Olivia.</p><p>“What would you like for lunch Livi, we’ve got some celebrating to do.”</p><p>This was going to be their first proper outing as a family.</p><p>“Pizza!”</p><p>“Pizza it is,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Can we get ice cream after?”</p><p>“Anything for my fairy princess,” beamed Irwin.</p><p>They found an muggle Italian restaurant, and they all sat down for lunch.</p><p>“So what’s it to be then?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Well I’m getting the lasagne,” said Anne, “and can we get some garlic bread?”</p><p>“Course,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Can I get a pepperoni?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Of course,” said Anne, “what do you want Irwin?”</p><p>“You know what, I think I’m going to get the Four Seasons pizza,” said Irwin, “a bit of everything.”</p><p>They all ate huge amounts of food followed by large ice creams.</p><p>All the meetings in the morning had been a nightmare, but that afternoon was the happiest that Anne had been in a long time. She spent time with her family, they were adopting Livi, and both her and Irwin had got their dream jobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Girls Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they had got home from their lunch that afternoon Anne and Irwin sat down to have a very important conversation with Olivia.</p><p>“Ok Livi, you’re a big girl, aren’t you?” asked Irwin.</p><p>Olivia nodded.</p><p>“And big girls sleep in their own beds,” said Anne, “there’s a spare room on the fourth floor that you can move into if you want.”</p><p>“But I like staying with you!” sulked Olivia.</p><p>“You slept on your own when I was away with Harry and Hermione,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“But that was different,” said Olivia sticking her bottom lip out, “I have Diana.”</p><p>“You still can have Diana,” said Irwin.</p><p>“How old is Teddy?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Twenty months.”</p><p>“And how old are you?” </p><p>“Six.”</p><p>“Exactly,” said Anne, “so if Teddy can sleep in his own room so can you.”</p><p>Olivia still looked unimpressed.</p><p>“Remus and Tonks share a room, don’t they?”</p><p>“Because they’re married and they’re a mummy and daddy,” nodded Olivia.</p><p>“Right, well in a few months me and Annie are getting married and we are going to want our own room.”</p><p>“Diana can stay with me?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Yes,” Anne nodded.</p><p>“Ok,” Olivia shrugged running to go and start moving her things.</p><p>“I thought that was going to go so much worse,” muttered Anne in relief once Olivia had left.</p><p>And so Olivia moved into her own room and Anne and Irwin hit the books. In three months, they were going to be finishing off their magical education. </p><p>Anne sat at the kitchen table the day after the visit to the ministry and she had a huge piece of card paper. She was drawing out a calendar for the next four months and filling in the important dates such as 31st December Dora’s due date, the dates of her exams and 5th of April wedding day.</p><p>Once she had done that, she started colour coding the boxes with colouring pencils with what subject she was supposed to be studying on each day.</p><p>“What are you doing Anne?” asked Harry as he flopped down at the table.</p><p>Today was a Saturday so he didn’t have training today.</p><p>“Revision timetable,” muttered Anne as she coloured one of boxes half red for charms and half purple for History of Magic.</p><p>“You don’t need to study, hell you don’t even those exams!” </p><p>“Just because you got given your job without taken your exams,” she muttered, “doesn’t mean I will. I would be a bit of a hypocrite working for the Department of Education and I didn’t have a single qualification.”</p><p>“Whatever sis,” said Harry shaking his head, “I’m going to The Burrow.”</p><p>“Whats all this?” asked Tonks as she came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Revision timetable,” said Anne.</p><p>“I can see that but aren’t we meant to be doing something today?”</p><p>“What?” asked Anne looking up from her timetable.</p><p>“We’re going shopping, the Scamanders and Luna are going to be here in ten minutes.”</p><p>“What?” asked Anne dropping her pencil.</p><p>“Wedding dress shopping!” said Anne as she ran out of the room to get out of her pyjamas. She had somehow completely forgotten that today they were going wedding dress shopping.</p><p>She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper with a pair of trainers before brushing out her hair into a quick ponytail.</p><p>She rushed back down to the kitchen where Gwen, Luna, and Tonks were all waiting for her.</p><p>Gwen and Luna had been tidying the kitchen table and putting the pencils and timetable on the kitchen dresser.</p><p>“You ready for some fun?” asked Gwen.</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Anne as they all headed out of the house.</p><p>They were all wearing muggle dress and winter coats because it was mid-December. They took a muggle taxi to a wedding boutique. </p><p>Luna was going to be Anne’s maid of honour but today was all about Anne. They were going to have quick look at the bridesmaid’s dresses today so Anne could see what she liked and then Gwen was going to go shopping with Luna, Aislynn and Olivia another day.</p><p>They got out of the taxi and walked into the boutique.</p><p>“Hello,” said the assistant, “I’m Louise, can I help you today?”</p><p>“Hi,” said Gwen, “we are the Potter Scamander wedding party, we’ve come to look at some wedding dresses.”</p><p>“And who is the bride?” asked Louise.</p><p>“Well it’s not me,” said Tonks as she looked at her massive stomach.</p><p>“You never know, some people leave it pretty late,” chuckled Louise.</p><p>“What walking up the aisle three weeks before the due date? They must be mad!”</p><p>“This is Anne,” Gwen said putting her arm around her, “she’s marrying my son Irwin.”</p><p>“So you must be the mother of the bride?” asked Louise turning to Tonks.</p><p>Anne stared down at her trainers.</p><p>“Anne’s parents died when she was a little girl,” said Tonks, “my husband Remus brought her up.”</p><p>“So, when’s the big day?”</p><p>“April 5th,” said Gwen, “I’m doing most of the organising.”</p><p>Gwen and Tonks sat down whilst Anne started going through the dresses with Luna.</p><p>“What sort of colour do you want?” asked Louise.</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Anne, “whites traditional but it’s a bit….”</p><p>“Boring?” suggested Luna.</p><p>“Yes,” Anne chuckled.</p><p>“Irwin likes you in pink,” said Luna, “and that gold dress you wore at Fleurs dress was beautiful.”</p><p>“You can’t go too bright though on the pink,” said Louise looking at Anne’s red hair, “maybe a dusty rose or a very light pink?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” said Anne as she started going through the dresses.</p><p>“You got any ideas about hair?”</p><p>“Irwin said he wanted me to wear my hair down when we were talking the other day,” said Anne.</p><p>“Ooh,” exclaimed Luna, “if you’re wearing it down how about wildflowers in your hair?”</p><p>“Flower crowns can be beautiful,” said Louise, “especially at a Spring wedding.”</p><p>“Crowns are pretty, but you could weave some flowers in as well,” said Luna dreamily as she played with a lock of Anne’s hair.</p><p>“What do you think Anne?” asked Louise.</p><p>“I do love flowers,” she nodded.</p><p>“Are you quite traditional when it comes to clothes?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Anne.</p><p>“Do you want long or short?”</p><p>“Long but I don’t want to trip over it,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s try some three quarters, why don’t you try some of these on,” said Louise picking a dozen different dresses of varying cuts and colours from the rack.</p><p>Anne hated trying on clothes, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been because Luna was helping her change in and out of the dresses.</p><p>Some of the dresses where an off white, others were a light gold. A few of the dresses had very full skirts whereas some had no underskirts at all.</p><p>She tried on at least two dozen dresses; Luna had to keep helping her do up the corsets at the back of the dresses.</p><p>The problem was Anne couldn’t find a dress that she liked. Some of them were too long so she kept tripping over them, a lot of dresses were to glitzy and had sequins on them. The main problem was that all the dresses were far too big on her because she was so skinny so even once Luna had done up the corsets Anne was still swimming in them.</p><p>Anne was trying on one of the dresses for a second time, it was a very light pink and not quite floor length with a very full skirt. The only problem was that it was very heavy as the skirt had so many petticoats, and of course she was swimming in the thing.</p><p>“It is gorgeous,” said Gwen.</p><p>“The colours good,” said Tonks as she ate her twentieth finger sandwich, “but you could fit three Anne’s in that dress.”</p><p>“We could get it altered,” suggested Gwen.</p><p>“I don’t know the dress just doesn’t feel right,” muttered Anne as she turned around, “the skirts too heavy.”</p><p>“And the neckline,” said Luna, “it doesn’t suit you.”</p><p>“It’s the best we’ve seen so far,” said Tonks, “a few alterations and we’ve got a dress.”</p><p>“Wait a moment,” said Louise, “we might have something in the back.”</p><p>Luna helped Anne untie the corset at the back of Anne’s dress whilst Louise went back to the backroom.</p><p>Anne sighed slightly; they had been here for hours.</p><p>“Just one more Anne,” said Gwen, “if we can’t find it today, we can come back another time, the weddings not till April.”  </p><p>Louise came back into the shop with a dress in a bag.</p><p>“This dress got returned a few years back,” said Louise, “the bride said it didn’t fit, it had been custom made but the bride changed her mind about the style of dress she wanted. We’ve had this in the backroom ever since because it’s far too small for most brides.”</p><p>“Let’s go try it in on,” said Luna as she helped Anne out of the other dress in the changing room, and Louise took the other dress out of the bag.</p><p>The dress was a very light cream and three-quarter length. Luna helped Anne it on over her head and then did up the light pink velvet ribbons on the corset.</p><p>The dress was cream floral lace and had capped sleeves. As Luna did up the ribbons on the corset, Anne for once didn’t feel like the dress was too big on her, it was a perfect fit.</p><p>“Just a moment,” said Luna before she turned Anne to face the mirror.</p><p>She pulled Anne’s hair out of the ponytail and let it hang loose all the way down her back. She then pulled a white poinsettia out of her own hair and placed it behind Anne’s ear.</p><p>Luna nodded and they walked out of the dressing room to where the others were waiting.</p><p>“Oh My God,” said Tonks as Anne walked back out.</p><p>“I think I can see why Irwin calls you his auburn locked goddess,” said Gwen as she looked at her daughter in law to be.</p><p>“It’s just a dress,” said Anne blushing.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s the girl who makes the dress,” said Louise.</p><p>“Now the question is,” said Luna, “do we send Irwin a picture of the dress or do we wait him wait till April?”</p><p>“Make him wait,” said Tonks as she picked up another sandwich.</p><p>“It will be more of a surprise on the day,” nodded Gwen.</p><p>“I don’t know much about this wedding yet,” said Anne, “but what I do know is that this is going to be the best day of my life.”</p><p>“I thought that was ten days ago with Tom,” muttered Luna dreamily.</p><p>“Tom is gone, Irwin and I get to spend the rest of our live together,” she beamed.</p><p>“Do we want to take a quick look at bridesmaids dresses?” asked Gwen once Luna had helped Anne out of the dress.</p><p>“Sure,” said Anne, they had already been in there six hours, but she wanted to get an idea for the bridesmaid’s dresses.</p><p>“So,” said Louise as she set the wedding dress aside to be wrapped up later, “how many bridesmaids do we have what coloured hair?”</p><p>“Well Luna’s maid of honour, and then Aislynn is Irwin’s little sister and has dark hair, and then there’s just Olivia our flower girl.”</p><p>“Light blue?” asked Louise.</p><p>“I like blue,” beamed Luna.</p><p>“Could we do light blue with bronze accessories?” asked Gwen.</p><p>“Strange combination,” muttered Louise, “but it could work.”</p><p>Anne eventually picked out a very light blue floaty material that reminded her of Cinderella, and some hair slides with bronze roses on them. Gwen was going to be coming back in a few weeks with the girls to pick out some dresses now that they knew what Anne wanted.</p><p>“Will you be paying for the wedding dress today?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Gwen getting out her purse.</p><p>“Will that be card or cheque?”</p><p>“Erm,” said Gwen confused as she looked at Anne for advice.</p><p>“No,” Anne said laughing slightly, “cash.”</p><p>“You carry a thousand pounds in cash?” asked Louise.</p><p>“We knew we might be buying a wedding dress today,” said Anne, “so we went to the bank.”</p><p>It was true they had gone to the bank, but Gringotts to exchange a large number of galleons from the Scamander vault into pounds.</p><p>Gwen counted out twenty fifty-pound notes and handed them to Louise.</p><p>“I’ll get this wrapped up for you,” said Louise after she had put the cash in the till.</p><p>Louise came back a few moments later with Anne’s wedding dress in a white cardboard box tied with a bright red ribbon.</p><p>“Thank you so much for all your help,” said Anne.</p><p>“We’ll see you in a few weeks for the bridesmaids,” said Gwen waving goodbye to Louise as they left the boutique.</p><p>Anne headed home and Anne took the dress up to her room and put it away safely. Then Luna helped her colour code the rest of her timetable.</p><p>She duplicated the time table and hung one up on the wall in the kitchen, and the other one was hung up over her bed.</p><p>She couldn’t believe that in less than four months she would be marrying Irwin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Very Eventful Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne spent most of her time studying or going through wedding arrangements with the Scamander’s, but on Christmas Eve, Remus forcibly removed her textbooks from her. They were all going to spend a few days at the Longbottom’s. Julian was spending the first Christmas with his own family for the last four years, so he wasn’t coming.</p><p>Anne packed her bag with enough clothes for a few days and the Christmas presents for everyone and headed downstairs to get in the car with the others.</p><p>Mr Weasley had done another undetectable extension charm because they could all fit in the car, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Olivia, Anne, Jack and Harry. Kreacher and Dobby were meeting them there.</p><p>The Longbottoms lived about three hours away and Frank and Alice were waiting for them excitedly on the driveway.</p><p>“Anne!” called Alice as Anne got out of the car and she gave Anne a huge hug.</p><p>“Hi Alice, hows Neville?”</p><p>“He’s great, the Abbots arrived yesterday, Hannah’s a lovely girl isn’t she?”</p><p>The Longbottoms were holding a huge Christmas because this was their first family Christmas in sixteen years.</p><p>“You must be Dora?” asked Frank as he helped Tonks out of the car.</p><p>“Most people call me Tonks, only Remus and Anne really call me Dora.”</p><p>“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Tonks,” chuckled Frank as he helped Remus with Teddy’s car seat.</p><p>“How go the wedding plans?” asked Alice as she put an arm around Anne and they headed into the house.</p><p>“Great,” nodded Anne, “we’ve got the dress but I’m mostly busy studying for my exams.”</p><p>“I cant believe you’re getting married only a fortnight after your NEWTs,” said Neville as he came out to help with peoples luggage.</p><p>“Hey Nev!” called Harry, “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Hi Anne,” said Hannah, “it’s a bit chaotic isn’t it?”</p><p>“Hi Hannah,” Anne chuckled, “so you taking your exams this year or next year?”</p><p>“Oh me and Nev think we’re as ready now as we’ll ever be.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” shrugged Anne.</p><p>“I’ve had to lock away her textbooks, so she actually takes a break,” explained Remus, “if she asks to borrow some Neville don’t let her!”</p><p>After they had all taken their bags up to their rooms then they all gathered in the sitting room around the fire for mugs of hot chocolate.</p><p>Harry was busy catching up with Neville, and Mrs Longbottom was fussing over Jack and Olivia. Frank and Alice were reminiscing about the old order with Remus and Sirius. Mr and Mrs Abbot where listening to the stories of Frank, Alice Remus and Sirius’ youth.</p><p>“We never joined ourselves,” said Mr Abbot, “my parents wouldn’t let us.”</p><p>“Yes we all know,” muttered Tonks, “you were all ruddy heroes, it may not have occurred to you cous but this lot are the heroes this time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, who killed our charming relatives Bellatrix and Rudolphus?”</p><p>“Who killed Voldemort?” Harry pointed out looking at Anne.</p><p>“And Neville got that snake,” Hannah said not wanting him to lose out on any glory.</p><p>“You were all very brave,” said Mrs Longbottom, “but please no war talk for the next few days?”</p><p>“Alright Mum,” said Frank.</p><p>Hannah and Anne were sat on the floor warming themselves by the fire whilst Anne told Hannah about the wedding plans.</p><p>Teddy was racing around the room and Harry was chasing him.</p><p>“We’ve started thinking of having the bridesmaids in Ravenclaw colours, light blue dresses and bronze accessories.”</p><p>“Who you having?”</p><p>“Well there’s Luna, and then there’s Aislynn and Olivia who are both Ravenclaws in training, and both me and Irwin are Ravenclaws.”</p><p>“It could be gorgeous,” nodded Hannah.</p><p>“So when we getting our invitations then?” asked Frank.</p><p>“We haven’t done them yet,” said Anne shaking her head, “there should be something within the next few weeks.”</p><p>“What kind of cake are you having?”</p><p>“Well Gwen’s doing most of the planning so I’m leaving it up to her,” Anne shrugged.</p><p>“Do people never talk of any but weddings?” grumbled Jack who hadn’t heard of nothing else for two weeks.</p><p>“Neville,” said Mrs Longbottom, “I think we’ve got some of your old toys in the attic, why don’t you take Jack and Olivia to take a look?”</p><p>“Ok Gran,” said Nev getting up and going up to the attic with the kids.</p><p>In the evening they all had dinner and then headed to bed early, tomorrow was Christmas day.</p><p>Hannah, Anne and Olivia were all sharing a room and were staying up late gossiping. Hannah and Anne were braiding tiny little braids into Olivia’s hair.</p><p>“Are you going to be a bridesmaid Livi?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Olivia, “I get to scatter the flowers.”</p><p>“You and Nev know what you want to do after school?”</p><p>“No idea,” sighed Hannah, “I think Nev wants to go into teaching, but at the moment he just wants to spend time with his parents.”</p><p>“Yeah, that must be nice,” muttered Anne thinking how nice it would be to have her parents here with her for a wedding in a few months.</p><p>“I’m sorry Anne, I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>“Do you still miss your Mummy and Daddy?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Of course I do Livi,” said Anne.</p><p>“So its ok to miss my Mummy and Daddy, it doesn’t I mean I love you and Irwin any less?”</p><p>“No sweetheart of course it doesn’t,” said Anne giving Olivia a hug.</p><p>“Anne!” said Remus frantically bursting through the door.</p><p>“What’s wrong Remus?” asked Anne getting up from the bed.</p><p>“It’s Dora,” he stammered, “she’s having the baby.”</p><p>“Should I go get Alice?” asked Anne.</p><p>“No, she wants you, we need to get St Mungos, now.”</p><p>“Its ok Remus,” said Anne calmly.</p><p>“Hannah you stay with Livi ok?”</p><p>Hannah nodded and Anne ran from the room only stopping to pull on a dressing gown and a pair of slippers.</p><p>Remus had run down to the sitting room where the flu was and Tonks was sat in a chair with her suitcase next to her, all three of them were wearing their pyjamas.</p><p>“Dora, you go with Anne,” said Remus trying to keep calm, “I’ll follow with the suitcase.”</p><p>Anne took Tonks hand and they walked over to the fireplace together.</p><p>“St Mungos!” Anne called clearly.</p><p>Her and Tonks spun from the room Tonks grasping firmly onto Anne’s hand.</p><p>They stepped out of the fireplace and were followed closely by Remus who went to find the reception desk.</p><p>“You’re going to be ok Dora,” said Anne gently, “you’re going to be fine.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she muttered.</p><p>“Do you want a girl or a boy?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Girl,” Tonks smiled.</p><p>Remus came running over with a healer who had a wheelchair for Tonks, fortunately the maternity ward was on the first floor.</p><p>When they got to the right ward, Remus and Anne helped Tonks up onto the bed, and then the healer checked on the baby.</p><p>“This baby is coming now Mrs. Lupin,” said the healer.</p><p>“But its not due for a week,” stammered Remus.</p><p>The healed shrugged, “babies don’t always come on their due dates.”</p><p>The contractions were already four minutes apart and lasting for a minute. Tonks was gripping onto Remus’ hand on one side and Anne’s on the other.</p><p>“Just focus on your breathing Dora,” said Anne calmly, remembering all the times Irwin had to help her with her breathing when she was hyperventilating.</p><p>“In and out,” said Anne slowly as Tonks breathed with her.</p><p>Anne was sure that Tonks was trying to break her wrist but she didn’t mind, Tonks was going through ten times more pain than this.</p><p>“You’re nearly there Dora,” said Remus, “we can see the head.”</p><p>“Just a few more minutes Mrs. Lupin,” said the healer.</p><p>“Come on Dora,” said Anne, “you’re nearly there.”</p><p>“Just think how pleased Teddy’s going to be when he meets his little brother or sister?”</p><p>“He’s not getting any more after this one,” Tonks grimaced as she pushed through yet another contraction.</p><p>“One more push,” said the healer encouragingly.</p><p>Tonks squeezed Anne’s hand one final time and it was all over.</p><p>“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Lupin, you have a daughter,” said the healer as she passed Remus the newborn baby in a white blanket.</p><p>“A daughter?” stammered Remus.</p><p>“She’s beautiful Remus,” said Anne walking over to look at her.</p><p>Tonks held her arms open for her daughter and Remus sat down on the bed and passed her their daughter.</p><p>“She looks like you Remus,” said Tonks as she stroked a lock of dark brown hair.</p><p>“I should hope so,” he said jokingly.</p><p>“What are you going to call her?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Hope, we wanted to call a little girl Hope,” said Remus as he looked lovingly at his daughter.</p><p>“Hope Anne Lupin,” said Tonks.</p><p>“Anne?”</p><p>“Well you are her godmother,” said Remus.</p><p>“And I wouldn’t have made it through today without you,” said Tonks as she passed her Hope.</p><p>“Hello Hope,” said Anne sitting down as she held the baby, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“You know sweetheart,” said Remus, “I thought the same thing when I first held you. But then I held Teddy for the first time, and the feeling was ten times stronger.”</p><p>“Not possible,” said Anne as she looked into Hope’s deep brown eyes.</p><p>Tonks had been in labour for six hours, and it was now five o’clock in the morning.</p><p>“I should get back to the Longbottom’s,” said Anne, “they’ll be worried.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” said Remus as she left the ward.</p><p>Anne flued back to the Longbottoms hoping they were all asleep, she was still wearing her pyjamas and dressing gown.</p><p>When she got out the fireplace at the Longbottoms though, everyone was awake and waiting for news, even the houseelves Dobby, Kreacher and Winky, Andromeda Tonks was there too.</p><p>“Well?” asked Sirius nervously.</p><p>“They’ve got a girl, Hope Anne Lupin, Mother and baby are both fine.”</p><p>“Thank you, Anne,” said Andromeda before fluing to St. Mungos to see her daughter.</p><p>“Did you hear that Teddy?” asked Harry bouncing Teddy on his hip, “you’ve got a sister.”</p><p>“You must be exhausted dear,” said Mrs Longbottom as she brought Anne a mug of hot chocolate.</p><p>“I’m fine,” sighed Anne as she sat down.</p><p>“Seeing as we’re all awake,” said Jack.</p><p>“Can we do presents?” finished Olivia.</p><p>Everyone looked at Mrs Longbottom as if waiting for permission.</p><p>“Well don’t look at me,” said Mrs Longbottom joining Anne on the sofa, “go and get the presents out.”</p><p>There was a mountain of presents in the middle of the room which Harry and Neville sorted out.</p><p>Teddy had got the most presents, including a toy broomstick like the one Harry had had as a child.</p><p>“Wow,” muttered Neville, “gran never let me have one.”</p><p>“You had enough accidents without flying Neville what did you expect?”</p><p>“Fair enough,” shrugged Neville as he opened a huge set of Herbology books from his parents.</p><p>Anne had been given her usual presents from her friends, books and chocolate. Irwin had sent her a page cut out from a muggle newspaper with some Welsh farmhouses that were for sale. They still had to find a house.</p><p>Both Harry and Anne had hundreds of thank you letters and Christmas cards for defeating Voldemort.</p><p>But the best came at the bottom of the pile.</p><p>There was an envelope with a letter and two tickets.</p><p>“Dear Anne, Hope you are having a lovley Christmas, Brenda says you’re probably working really hard, but if you want a night off from studying feel free to use these, Kieth.</p><p>Anne had a look at the tickets, two tickets for a Seekers reunion concert on the 20th of January.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. House Seekers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the lead up to the twentieth of January, Anne studied from dusk till dawn, she needed to know the curriculums back to front before she took a weekend off. Finally it was the nineteenth of January and Anne was going around to the Scamander’s for a few days off.</p><p>She pulled on a rugby jersey and a pair of jeans and put some spare clothes for the next few days in her backpack,</p><p>When she arrived at the Scamander’s on the Friday evening the table was full of cake samples.</p><p>“It seems like I’ve come at a good time,” said Anne as she looked at the twenty different types of cake on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Grab a fork and a chart and we can get started,” said Rolf who was already sitting there his fork at the ready.</p><p>“What about dinner?” asked Anne.</p><p>“What about it?” asked Averett.</p><p>Anne shook her head as she sat down next to Irwin and took up a fork pencil and chart. They were rating all the cakes out of ten and then choosing their favourites.</p><p>Quite a lot of them were chocolate, some were plain sponge, others were lemon drizzle, a few of them were fruit cake.</p><p>“Wedding cakes should not have dried fruit in them,” said Rolf sticking his nose in the air.</p><p>Rolf looked to Anne and Irwin who were sitting on either side of him.</p><p>“Agreed,” they both nodded.</p><p>“Well that cuts twenty down to sixteen,” chuckled Landon.</p><p>“Marzipan, or icing?” asked Gwen.</p><p>“Is this a Christmas cake?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“No marzipan,” nodded Gwen.</p><p>“This one’s good,” said Aislynn as she tasted one of the cakes.</p><p>“Plain sponge with chocolate chips,” muttered Newt as he tried some, “that is good.”</p><p>“If we don’t have it at the wedding can we have this kind of cake for my next birthday?” asked Rolf as he tried the chocolate chip cake.</p><p>“Try this one Annie,” said Irwin forking some cake onto his fork and putting it in Anne’s mouth.</p><p>“Mmmm,” she groaned, “chocolate sponge and salted caramel.”</p><p>“It’s good isn’t it,” beamed Irwin.</p><p>“If I eat too much of all this cake, I won’t fit in the wedding dress.”</p><p>“Don’t do that!” exclaimed Aislynn.</p><p>“I think I’ve found a winner,” said Landon passing Anne and Irwin the cake they had saved until last.</p><p>The cake was a plain sponge with whipped cream in the middle. Anne shrugged as she and Irwin both dove in with their forks.</p><p>“Chopped strawberrys,” she moaned as she tried the cake, there was chopped strawberries in the cream.</p><p>“Did you make this Gwen?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Well,” Gwen blushed, “I was picking up all the samples from the bakery in town and I made one myself.”</p><p>“Its delicious Mum,” said Irwin giving her a hug.</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Its perfect Gwen,” beamed Anne, “I wouldn’t put icing on though.”</p><p>“Icing sugar and fresh berries?” suggested Gwen.</p><p>“Spot on,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Can we finish these off then?” asked Averett looking at the half-demolished plates of cake scattered around the table.</p><p>“Knock yourselves out boys,” said Landon as he got up from the table.</p><p>Rolf and Averett’s faces cracked into huge grins as they attacked the rest of the cakes.</p><p>“So you two have got a busy day tomorrow?” asked Newt.</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Irwin, “two house viewings and a concert, and then Sunday another three house viewings.”</p><p>“What are you looking into?” asked Landon.</p><p>“Well we know we want Wales,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Wales is a big country love,” chuckled Gwen.</p><p>“We want quite rural and out of the way, we’re looking at some in North Wales tomorrow and some in the South on Sunday.”</p><p>“After seventeen years of being the centre of attention I just want to be left alone,” sighed Anne.</p><p>“It’ll all be over soon dear,” said Newt.</p><p>“I hope so,” she muttered.</p><p>“At least they won’t be fawning over you tomorrow, they’re muggle relators and then a muggle concert.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess,” she chuckled.</p><p>The next morning Anne and Irwin woke up at seven o’clock in the morning and got dressed warmly in jumpers and jeans before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast. And then they pulled on muggle clothes and apparated to near the muggle relators.</p><p>“Its weird to be back here,” said Anne as she looked around the tall hills, “I was only in Wales two months ago, hiding from Tom.”</p><p>“Well he’s gone now, come on lets go see some houses.”</p><p>They met their real estate agent who was called Gareth and Irwin got in the front of the car and Anne got in the back.</p><p>“You two are a bit young to be house shopping, aren’t you?” asked Gareth.</p><p>“Annies parents are dead and left her a lot of money, we’re getting married in April.”</p><p>“Ah so newlyweds looking to find a nice house to start a family?”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Irwin as Anne stared out the window.</p><p>The first house was a new build and very modern. There was six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a huge garden, an outdoor swimming pool and a huge driveway. </p><p>There was a lot of neighbours though, only a short fence between them and the other houses on either side, that wouldn’t be very good when it came to teaching the children to fly broomsticks. The house also just seemed to modern, there was no character to the place.</p><p>They tried another house about an hour away, this one had five bedrooms, three bedrooms, and a massive garden. It wasn’t as modern as the other house, but it was on a cliff which wouldn’t be very safe for Olivia or any future children. Also even though it wasn’t very windy that day, the wind was whistling all the way through the house.</p><p>Both of the houses were very nice, but neither of them were right. They supposed they’d just have to try again tomorrow.</p><p>They apparated to London after a quick meal in a pub in Wales so that they could go to the concert.</p><p>“You excited Annie?” asked Irwin as they queued up with their tickets to get into the concert venue.</p><p>Anne nodded enthusiastically. She had listened to them so many times and now she was actually going to see them play in person. She had met Keith before and she had been pretty starstruck and that was only one member of the group, today Judith, Bruce and Athol were going to be there as well.</p><p>Their tickets were checked and they were directed to their seats. There had to be over least a thousand people here and nearly all of them were closer to their parents age group than their own but Anne and Irwin just didn’t care.</p><p>Keith had sent them some pretty great seats, front row right in front of the stage.</p><p>Anne was waiting nervously as she waited for the show to start.</p><p>“Are you hyperventilating?” chuckled Irwin as he looked over to Anne in the next seat.</p><p>“No,” said Anne as she tried to slow her breathing down.</p><p>“They’re just people,” said Irwin putting his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“I know,” she shrugged, “but I just cant believe we’re here.”</p><p>“Well you’d best believe it Annie,” whispered Irwin as the lights dimmed and the four band members walked onto the stage as the curtain raised.</p><p>“Good Evening London!” said Athol walking up to the microphone.</p><p>There was a large amount of cheering from the audience.</p><p>Anne noticed Keith wink at her as he and Bruce set up their guitars.</p><p>“We’re back on tour, after taking a break last year, we hope you haven’t missed us too much!” </p><p>“Anyway, take it away Judith!”</p><p>Judith waved at the audience as they played the opening guitar chords of I’ll Find Another You and the show began.</p><p>Anne and Irwin hardly stayed in their seats for any of the show, they were enjoying themselves far too much to sit down. Irwin spent half the show twirling Anne around in the front row, it was like they were back in the Common Room, but this time instead of the music being played off of old records The Seekers were standing in the same room as them.</p><p>All too soon the show came to a close as they played The Carnival is Over. They got a standing ovation from the audience as always. </p><p>As the audience clapped away, Brenda suddenly appeared next to them and started to pull Anne and Irwin backstage.</p><p>“I’m glad you both came,” said Brenda as the noise of the crowd started to quieten, “there’s some people who want to meet you.”</p><p>Anne was in shock as Brenda pulled her along, she had already seen them play in person and now she was going to get to talk to them?</p><p>“You sure they won’t be too tired?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“I’ve spent the last six months telling them all about you,” she begged, “they’d be offended.”</p><p>Irwin seemed still seemed slightly confused as Brenda knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in!” called Keith.</p><p>Keith and Athol were sat down on a sofa, Judith was removing her stage make up at a mirror and Bruce was tuning his guitar.</p><p>“Hi Uncle Keith,” said Brenda, “Aunty Judith, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Athol, these are Anne Potter and Irwin Scamander the friends from school I told you about.”</p><p>“Anne, Irwin, these are, Judith Durham, Bruce Woodley and Athol Guy.”</p><p>Anne’s mouth just dropped open.</p><p>“Um hi,” stammered Irwin.</p><p>“Star struck?” chuckled Keith.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin nudging her slightly.</p><p>“Hi,” Anne said in barley above a whisper.</p><p>“So this is the famous Anne and Irwin who have been trying to introduce our songs to your boarding school?” asked Bruce.</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Irwin, “we think you guys are great.”</p><p>“We could tell, that was some pretty energetic dancing you were doing,” said Athol.</p><p>“Were we that obvious?” asked Anne pulling at one of her plaits.</p><p>“I thought your moves were pretty groovy!” chuckled Bruce.</p><p>“No one says groovy anymore Bruce,” said Judith shaking her head.</p><p>“Unless they’re being ironic,” nodded Brenda as she leaned against Judith’s dressing table.</p><p>“Well I still use it, so clearly somebody does” said Bruce.</p><p>“So do you two want a photograph then?” asked Keith.</p><p>“If you don’t mind,” said Irwin pulling out his camera.</p><p>“Anything for our two biggest fans!” said Athol as Irwin passed Brenda the camera.</p><p>Anne sat down on the sofa between Keith and Judith, Bruce was sitting next to Keith and Athol and Irwin were perched on the arms of the sofa.</p><p>Brenda took a couple of pictures on Irwin’s camera which before the pictures were printed looked like a perfect ordinary muggle camera.</p><p>“Well it was lovely to meet you guys,” said Irwin after a while, “but we’ve got some house hunting to do in the morning.”</p><p>“Good luck with the hunting,” said Athol shaking his hand as he got up.</p><p>“And good luck with your exams,” said Brenda.</p><p>“Are you taking yours now or next year?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Now, in March, I’ve already missed so much school.”</p><p>They walked out of the room and Anne and Irwin both apparated back to Scamander Hollow. Anne had finally got her apparition licence a fortnight ago.</p><p>“Did you enjoy it?” asked Irwin as they got back to the house.</p><p>“It was amazing,” said Anne, “I can’t believe that we got to meet them afterwards as well.”</p><p>“I know, I can’t wait till we get these photos developed,” nodded Irwin, “and we can tell our kids someday about the day we met The Seekers.”</p><p>“But for now,” said Anne, “we need to get to bed, more house hunting tomorrow.”</p><p>The second Anne and Irwin’s heads hit the pillows they were asleep within seconds.</p><p>“So, where you two off to today?” asked Newt as they ate bowls of porridge for breakfast.</p><p>“A couple of houses near the Brecon Beacons, on the outsides of Merthyr Tydfil” said Irwin as he added brown sugar and raisins into his porridge, “and another one somewhere called Rynmnyey.”</p><p>“So, are you two thinking of moving to Caerphilly then?” asked Gwen.</p><p>“Isn’t that a cheese?” asked Rolf.</p><p>“It’s also a county near the Brecon Beacons” chuckled Gwen.</p><p>“It sounds wonderful Irwin,” said Landon.</p><p>“Best get going, you ready Annie?” asked Irwin as he finished off his breakfast.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Anne getting up from the table, and pulling on her coat.</p><p>They walked out of the house and apparated to the estate agents in Merthyr Tydfil.</p><p>They were met by a young man named Geraint who was waiting for them.</p><p>“Good morning,” said Geraint as they walked into the office.</p><p>“Bora da,” greeted Irwin shaking his hand.</p><p>“I thought you said were English over the phone?” laughed Geraint.</p><p>“My Stepmums Welsh,” Irwin explained.</p><p>“So why are in the market in South Wales then?”</p><p>“Well it’s a beautiful country and me and Annie just want to get away from it all, we’re getting married in about two months.”</p><p>“Well congratulations, she’s a beautiful young lady,” said Geraint as he fetched several sets of keys before they all got into his car.</p><p>They visited several houses in Merthyr Tydfil first, they were like the houses they had seen yesterday, one was modern and was slightly rustic, but both were still surrounded by other houses, and to be honest they wanted some privacy.</p><p>Then Geraint drove them to a house a few miles outside Rynmyney. It was right in the middle of nowhere and had no houses surrounding it. There was a large hill with sheep grazing on it that rose up behind the house and even a small pond in the garden, and the house came with about four acres of land. </p><p>There was a stone wall and gate built around the actual house which was also stone built.</p><p>“This is a stone built, seven-bedroom Victorian house, with four acres of land, it’s quite secluded apart from the local farmers.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” said Irwin looking at the old house.</p><p>“It’s magical,” muttered Anne looking at the stained-glass windows on top of the tower towards the side of the house.</p><p>“Do we want to take a look inside?” asked Geraint.</p><p>“Please,” beamed Anne.</p><p>There was a laundry room with a built-in laundry machine and dryer</p><p>There was a beautiful rustic kitchen with a breakfast bar as well, it had a dining area attached. </p><p>“All mod conned,” said Irwin looking at the built-in electric oven</p><p>There was a brightly lit sitting room with bookshelves built into the walls that were just calling to be filled.</p><p>“Look at all the shelves,” muttered Anne as she walked over to stroke the mahogany shelves.</p><p>“We’re both big bookworms,” said Irwin as Geraint looked at Anne’s amazement at the book space.</p><p>“There’s a good space for a piano there,” said Irwin who had been thinking about learning.</p><p>“And this makes a great reading area,” said Anne running over to a huge window seat looking out over the gardens.</p><p>“So, I see you two are sold on the sitting room,” said Geraint, “but there’s a lot more of the house left to see.”</p><p>They then went through to the conservatory.</p><p>“Wow, this will be great for the plants,” said Irwin, thinking how great this could be for their herbology stuff.</p><p>“You two planning on a big family then?” asked Geraint as they looked at the first bedroom which was on the first floor.</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“We’re already adopting Livi,” said Irwin, “she’s six.”</p><p>“Well with seven bedrooms and four bathrooms there’s plenty of space for kids.”</p><p>They looked at the other bedrooms on the second floor, there was three bedrooms on the second floor and then two more in the attic. The bedrooms were all spacious and well-lit with large windows.</p><p>The second floor had two more fully fitted bathroom and there was another bathroom in the attic as well as loads of storage space.</p><p>“And I haven’t shown you the best part yet,” said Geraint passing them a set of keys.</p><p>They walked over to an old wooden door and Anne inserted the key into the lock which clicked open.</p><p>They opened the door and found themselves in the tower that was attached to the house. The sun was beginning to set and the stained glass windows were filling the room with multicoloured lights.</p><p>“Dad’s been getting really good at carpentry,” said Irwin as he looked around the tower room, “he could build us a a bed and wardrobe to fit into the walls.”</p><p>“This isn’t meant to be the master bedroom,” said Geraint “but its certainly big enough.”</p><p>“And,” he said moving aside a rug on the floor, “you haven’t seen the best part yet.”</p><p>Geraint had just revealed a stone trap door with a latch attached to lift it open with.</p><p>Irwin knelt down and lifted the trap door. There was a wooden stepladder leading down to the room below.</p><p>They all climbed down the ladder into the other room, which was built out of stones. The room was windowless but there were candle brackets all along the walls. There was no entrance into the room apart from through the trap door the floor above.</p><p>The room was completely empty.</p><p>Anne and Irwin looked at each other as they looked around the room.</p><p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Private office cum library?” asked Anne.</p><p>“We think so alike,” beamed Irwin.</p><p>“The only thing we’ve got left is the grounds,” said Geraint.</p><p>Whilst Irwin and Geraint had a look around the grounds whilst Anne took another look around the house.</p><p>When Irwin came back Anne was leaning out of the tower window with her waist length hair loose and trailing out the window.</p><p>“So my beautiful auburn locked goddess,” Irwin called, “have we finally found our Asgard?”</p><p>“Yes!” she called down.</p><p>“We’ll take it,” said Irwin shaking Geraint’s hand.</p><p>“Let’s get back to the office and we’ll sort out the paperwork then.”</p><p>They all piled back into the car and drove back to the estate agents in Merthyr Tydfil.</p><p>“So are you taking out a mortgage or paying in full?” asked Geraint.</p><p>“Paying in full,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Can I get your bank details please?”</p><p>Fortunately, Gringotts had previous experience with buying muggle houses, so all Anne had to do was write down her account number and the bank would sort everything else for her.</p><p>“Gringotts Bank, account number four hundred and fifty-six?” asked Geraint confused.</p><p>“It’s a very exclusive bank,” nodded Anne, “give them a call if you need to.”</p><p>She typed in the Gringotts phone number which they had for dealing with things like muggle born parents or muggle real estate agents.</p><p>“Hello, is that Gringotts bank?” said Geraint down the phone.</p><p>“This is Merthyr Tydfil real estate agency, we’re calling about a house on behalf on an Anne Potter and Irwin Scamander, account number four hundred and fifty-six.”</p><p>“They want to talk to you,” he said handing them the phone.</p><p>“Hello,” said Anne.</p><p>“Hello Miss Potter,” said the Gringotts representative wizard, “would you like us to transfer the money to the real estate agency for you?”</p><p>“Yes please,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“How much is it,” Anne mouthed.</p><p>“Seven hundred grand," said Geraint.</p><p>“Seven hundred thousand pounds,” said Anne.</p><p>“Thank you, could you please give the phone back to the muggle so I can sort out the transaction?”</p><p>Anne handed the phone back to Geraint and they arranged for the transfer of the money and Anne and Irwin signed off all the paperwork. It was official, they were moving to Wales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Three House Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xAnne was sat at the kitchen table in mid February trying to study for her Herbology exam, when she was ambushed by Frank, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Irwin and for some reason Kreacher.</p><p>Anne looked up from her essay on Mandrakes, hoping that whatever this lot wanted it wouldn’t take too long.</p><p>“Can I help you lot?” asked Anne, “these exams start in twenty-five days.”</p><p>“We are well aware Anne, there’s a massive calendar on the wall,” said Sirius pointing at Anne’s revision chart.</p><p>“Well the first we’ve been thinking is now there are three houses,” said Remus, “we’ve talked to Harry and he wants to stay here with Sirius and Jack, as you know Julian’s moved back in with his mother and siblings. Dora and I are going to be moving back into Elm Grove.”</p><p>Anne nodded, there was no point in having an empty house.</p><p>“This is where Kreacher comes in,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Kreacher would like to serve Mistress Anne and her family,” said Kreacher.</p><p>“Don’t you have to serve the house of Black?”</p><p>“I’ve freed him,” said Sirius, “because he wants to work for you, the same conditions as Dobby, two galleons a week and one day off a week.”</p><p>“Um are you ok with this Irwin?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Yeah, Kreachers great,” said Irwin patting Kreacher on the back.</p><p>“Kreacher likes Mistress Anne and Master Irwin,” nodded Kreacher.</p><p>“Well if you really want to move to Wales with us we’d love to have you,” beamed Anne. Kreacher had always had a soft spot for Anne ever since they moved in four years ago.</p><p>“But aren’t you awfully old Kreacher?” asked Anne, “are you sure you want to take over such a large house?”</p><p>“Kreacher is two hundred,” nodded Kreacher, “but house elves live to six hundred and sixty-six exactly.”</p><p>“Ok,” muttered Anne, “so that’s why you lot are here, but why are you here Frank and Alice?”</p><p>“We have a lot to thank you for Anne,” said Alice.</p><p>“You figured out a way for us to get our lives back,” nodded Frank.</p><p>“We know that your house needs decorating, and we know that you’ll want to move in after the wedding,” said Alice.</p><p>“And to be honest we’re a little bit bored with nothing to do, so we were wondering if you wanted Alice and me to decorate it for you,” said Frank.</p><p>“Furniture, paintings, the lot,” nodded Alice.</p><p>“Its cross between a thank you and a wedding present,” finished Frank.</p><p>“But that’s so much…”</p><p>“Now before you say it’s too much money,” said Irwin, “we’ve come to an agreement, the money is coming out of our vault, Frank and Alice are giving us their time not their money.”</p><p>“Oh well,” Anne muttered, “ok then.”</p><p>“Dad’s insisting on doing everything for the two tower rooms though,” said Irwin, “grandpa’s helping him with carving all the furniture.”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” said Anne.</p><p>The others all left the table and left Anne, Irwin, Frank and Alice to start on the house using the floor plan.</p><p>“Those two rooms dad and grandpa are doing,” said Irwin crossing them off the chart.</p><p>“That’s the conservatory,” said Anne pointing to it on the chart, “it could make a great green house for plants magical and non-magical.”</p><p>“I like it,” muttered Frank writing that down.</p><p>“Olivia needs a room,” said Irwin, “how about that room?” he asked pointing to a bedroom on the second floor with a window seat which was close to Anne and Irwin’s bedroom.</p><p>“How old is she?” asked Alice.</p><p>“Six,” said Anne.</p><p>“What does she like?”</p><p>“Um books and Disney princesses,” said Anne.</p><p>“Does she have a favourite?” </p><p>“Belle,” Anne nodded, “she’s from Beauty and the Beast.</p><p>“She also likes Sleeping Beauty,” added Irwin.</p><p>Frank and Alice had slightly confused looks on their faces.</p><p>“We’ve got the films on video tape,” said Irwin chuckling.</p><p>“We might get some ideas if we watch them,” said Frank writing that down.</p><p>“Any ideas on the others?” asked Alice.</p><p>“Well there’s seven bedrooms,” said Irwin, “I’d say we need a library, but it might actually be nice to just have the books spread out throughout the house.”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“What about Kreacher?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“He probably wants to be near the kitchen, so the bedroom on the first floor?”</p><p>“Got it,” said Frank jotting that down.</p><p>“Do you know what would be kind of cool,” said Anne, “house themed bedrooms.”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Irwin, “our relatives our in loads of different houses, we’re Ravenclaws ourselves, but your family is all Gryffindors, and half of mine our Hufflepuffs.”</p><p>“But no Slytherin room,” said Frank firmly.</p><p>“Fine,” said Anne giving in to the fact that everyone she knew was prejudice against Slytherins particularly the Gryffindors.</p><p>“If we’re doing the house themes though I wouldn’t want to go over the top though,” said Anne, “no banners or anything.”</p><p>“More just colour schemes?” asked Alice</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Anne and Irwin.</p><p>“That still leaves one bedroom,” said Alice.</p><p>“Oh,” said Anne turning to Irwin, “could we have a pink room?”</p><p>Irwin turned his nose up slightly.</p><p>“Now I don’t mean Fuchsia or like Umbridge, more just light pink sheets and floral curtains, just a really girly room.”</p><p>“Fine but if there are lace doilies or kitten plates I am never entering,” said Irwin, “and that room will eventually be the nursery.”</p><p>“Deal,” chuckled Anne.</p><p>“Ok,” said Frank, “bedrooms done, anything else in particular you’d like?”</p><p>“Books books and more books,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Got it,” chuckled Frank.</p><p>“Oh, we also want a piano in the sitting room,” said Irwin.</p><p>“We should put up some photos in there too,” said Anne, “but that’s just obvious.”</p><p>“No idea is obvious Annie,” said Irwin.</p><p>“So is that everything for now?” asked Alice.</p><p>“Yeah we’ll contact you if we have any ideas,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Now what’s this about princess movies?” asked Frank as they left the kitchen leaving Anne to get back on with her studying at the kitchen table.</p><p>Anne shook her head slightly as she tried to find her place in the herbology book she had been trying to work her way through.</p><p>“Annie?” asked Olivia sititing down opposite her.</p><p>“Hmmm?” </p><p>“When are we moving?”</p><p>“After Irwin and I go on honeymoon, so the 12th of April.”</p><p>“Whens that?”</p><p>“In just under two months,” said Anne, “Alice and Frank are watching princess films with Irwin if you want to join them.”</p><p>“Can you come?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“No sweetheart, I have to study.”</p><p>“Ok,” shrugged Olivia leaving the table.</p><p>Olivia gave her a huge hug before leaving the kitchen.</p><p>“I love you Annie!”</p><p>“I love you too Livi,” said Anne returning the hug, before Olivia skipped off to go watch Sleeping Beauty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Fortnight From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February drifted through to March far too quickly for Anne’s liking. It hit March and Anne was too busy to see Irwin, he came round every other day to hang out at Grimmauld Place, but Anne had to lock herself in her bedroom so she wasn’t distracted. It wasn’t just Irwin who could distract her though, it was Teddy, Olivia, Jack, sometimes even Harry. The Lupins weren’t moving out of Grimmauld Place until after Anne’s wedding in April.</p><p>On the evening before the tenth of March, Anne was sat at the dinner table. Remus had made it a rule that Anne could study as much as she liked as long as she attended all meals and tried to sleep at least six hours a night.</p><p>Keeping track on her eating was fine, but Anne just couldn’t sleep, shed try but eventually shed end up reading a textbook under her covers.</p><p>Kreacher had made lasagne and garlic bread, because he knew that Anne was nervous about her exams. She tried to eat some but it just turned to dust in her throat.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Nope,” said Anne getting up from the table after having tried to eat another mouthful.</p><p>She rushed from the kitchen and only just made it to the bathroom in time to throw up.</p><p>“Anne?” asked Remus knocking on the door, “you ok sweetheart?”</p><p>“I’m going to fail everything,” she sobbed sitting down on the tiled bathroom floor.</p><p>Remus tried knocking again but there was no answer, she was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.</p><p>“Right,” said Remus going to go and call back up. Last time Anne had taken big exams two years ago, she had had terrible exam nerves, but then she had been at school and had been able to talk to her teachers. He didn’t think this was a problem for Pomfrey and they had both thought this might just happen.</p><p>“Anne?” called a high-pitched voice knocking on the bathroom door fifteen minutes later.</p><p>“Professor Flitwick?” asked Anne confused wiping the tears of her face and opening the door.</p><p>“Remus said you’ve got a bad case of exam nerves,” said Flitwick sitting down on the bathroom floor next to her.</p><p>“Hmmm,” she muttered pulling at the end of her long plait.</p><p>“I’m just not ready,” she sighed.</p><p>“Anne,” said Flitwick gently, “according to Remus you haven’t taken a break in four months, and on the rare occasion that you have done it’s been for wedding plan.”</p><p>“We have got a lot going on,” admitted Anne.</p><p>“Anne, you are more than ready for these exams,” said Flitwick, “tomorrow you are going to go in there and show the Department of Education just how brightly the newest member of their department actually shines.”</p><p>“No I wont im going to fail everything,” she muttered.</p><p>“Anne,” he sighed, “you are one of the brightest pupils I have ever had the pleasure to teach, your only problem is self-confidence, you don’t see what everyone else sees, an exceptionally talented witch who is so prepared for these exams that you could do them in your sleep.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Of course,” said Flitwick beaming, “now if I were you, I’d get to bed, you’ve got a long two weeks coming up, no more studying tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” said Anne as she got up from the floor and gave him a hug before going to bed.</p><p>“Remus, Poppy is going to owl you some anti-nausea potions, when she sat her OWL exams, she couldn’t eat anything for the whole fortnight without being sick unless she’d taken the potion.”</p><p>“At least the nightmares have cut back since all the people that scare her are either in prison or dead,” sighed Remus, “thanks for coming round Filius, I’ll call you if she needs you again.”</p><p>“Anytime Remus,” beamed Flitwick, “even if the school is not currently open, Anne is still one of students, her welfare is as much my problem as it is yours.”</p><p>The next morning Anne took an anti-nausea potion before eating a breakfast of toast and strawberry jam with a glass of pumpkin juice.</p><p>Remus was testing her on her potions notes as she ate her breakfast.</p><p>“What ingredient is a common antidote to most poisons?”</p><p>“Bezoar,” said Anne, “commonly found in the stomach of a goat.”</p><p>Remus nodded as Kreacher passed Anne a packed lunch.</p><p>“Thanks Kreacher,” beamed Anne giving Remus and Kreacher both a hug before fluing to the Ministry and heading down to the Department of Education on the second floor.</p><p>She waited outside the exam room, it was only a quarter to nine, they didn’t start for forty-five minutes but she didn’t want to be late.</p><p>She was soon joined by Irwin, Hermione and Blaise Zabini. Hannah, Neville and Susan Bones were all taking their exams that year too but didn’t take potions. There was a second line with about six fifth years who were taking their OWLs.</p><p>Professor Marchbanks came out into the corridor at nine thirty exactly.</p><p>“NEWT and OWL Potions exam,” she called and they all entered their exam room and settled down to their papers.</p><p>The paper took two and half hours and finished at twelve o’clock when they were all given an hour of for lunch which they ate in the corridor.</p><p>Anne was pulling out her packed lunch sitting with Hermione and Irwin and she noticed that Blaise was sitting on his own.</p><p>“Do you want to come join us?” she asked turning to Blaise who was sitting a few metres away.</p><p>Blaise seemed to turn up his nose slightly.</p><p>“Look Blaise,” said Irwin, “this is going to be the same every day for a fortnight, either you can sit with us, you can sit with the fifth years, or you can sulk on your own.”</p><p>Blaise looked at Irwin for a moment before shrugging and coming to join them.</p><p>“Anne, Irwin,” nodded Blaise sitting down, “Gra, erm Hermione.”</p><p>“Hi Blaise,” smiled Hermione as she opened up her lunch.</p><p>Anne had ham sandwiches and an apple and another anti-nausea potion.</p><p>“That’s not a brain stimulant is it?” asked Blaise looking at Anne’s potion bottle.</p><p>“Its an anti-nausea potion,” she muttered as she downed it.</p><p>“Anne gets terrible exam nerves,” said Irwin, “if she doesn’t drink those, she wouldn’t be able to eat for the next two weeks.”</p><p>“Merlin,” muttered Blaise as he ate his sandwich.</p><p>In the afternoon after lunch, they all took the practical examination and had to brew their potions at the cauldrons that had been set up.</p><p>Then Anne headed home and flopped down at the kitchen table. Remus was waiting for her and Kreacher was bustling about making dinner.</p><p>“How’d it go sweetheart,” asked Remus putting an arm around her.</p><p>“I’m exhausted,” she muttered as she lent into Remus’ chest.</p><p>“How was the paper?”</p><p>“I answered everything,” she muttered.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he beamed, “well one down, seven more to go.”</p><p>Anne took another anti-nausea potion before dinner and then went straight to bed.</p><p>This same routine went on for a fortnight, Anne would wake up take a potion, eat her breakfast, take the theory exam, take a potion, eat her lunch in the corridor, take the practical exam, take a potion, eat her dinner, take a bath, go to bed, start all over again.<br/>On the second Friday she got back from her Transfiguration exam and flopped down at the kitchen table as usual, she had practically fallen asleep at the kitchen table when everyone came charging into the kitchen.</p><p>“Congratulations Anne!” called Olivia giving her a hug.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you darling,” said Remus.</p><p>“Well done Annie,” said Teddy toddling over to give her a hug.</p><p>“Well done Sis,” said Harry ruffling her hair.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve knocked their socks off kiddo,” beamed Sirius.</p><p>“No more school!” shouted Jack.</p><p>“Shes going to work in the Department of Education Jack,” said Tonks rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Well done mistress Anne!” called Kreacher and Dobby as they carried a cake between them.</p><p>“Strawberry frosting?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Of course, Mistress Anne,” nodded Kreacher.</p><p>Everyone had a huge piece of celebration cake and then they went to watch The Sound of Music in the sitting room. They hadn’t gotten twenty minutes into the film however when Anne fell asleep leaning into Remus.</p><p>He carried her carefully up to her room and tucked her into bed, it had been a long fortnight but it was finally over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Packing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was getting quite big now, she was three and a half months old and looked more like Remus by the day. Anne was sat in a rocking chair in the nursery rocking her back to sleep and singing a lullaby to her softly as Hope drifted back off to sleep.</p><p>“Rocking rolling riding, out along the bay, all bound for morning town, many miles away,” she sung softly, as Hope eventually fell asleep.</p><p>Anne got up and tucked Hope into her little cot with her toy rabbit.</p><p>“You’re a natural you know,” whispered Remus from the doorway where he had been watching them.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” shrugged Anne as she left the room and closed the door.</p><p>“Do you need any help with the packing?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, “you’ve got your own packing to do.”</p><p>Tonight, was the fourth of April, tomorrow Anne was getting married to Irwin, the Lupins were moving back to Elm Grove in a few days after that.</p><p>She headed up to her bedroom where there a was a huge number of empty cardboard boxes and an empty trunk waiting to be packed.</p><p>“Here goes,” she muttered as she started to pack methodically.</p><p>There was several boxes of clothes for the charity shop, because she had grown out of them, including her first ever set of dress robes that she had worn to the Yule Ball with Irwin three years ago. </p><p>When she reached the school uniform, she seemed uncertain, eventually she decided to give away her black school skirts and white school shirts, but she kept her two Ravenclaw jumpers and her Ravenclaw robe, she just couldn’t seem to part with them.  </p><p>The rest of the clothes she folded away carefully into her self-expanding trunk that Remus and Sirius had got her nearly seven years ago when she had started school, at least this would make moving slightly easier.</p><p>Then she hit the books, she wasn’t going to throw any of them away but she had so many now; her children’s books, seven years’ worth of textbooks and extra-curricular reading, she had least twenty encyclopaedias just for History of Magic.</p><p>She stopped when she reached her muggle childrens books, she had a feeling that her and Irwin were going to need the fairytale books fairly soon as they couldn’t wait to start a family. But then there was one set of books that she thought might come in useful now.</p><p>“Livi,” she called knocking on Olivia’s open door.</p><p>Olivia looked up from where she had been reading the Chronicles of Narnia on top of her bed.</p><p>“I’ve got something very special for you,” said Anne as she carried the books into the room, “these books have got me through a lot of tough times, but they’re yours now.”</p><p>“Anne of Green Gables?” asked Olivia as she read the cover of the boxset.</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>“She looks like you,” said Olivia as she looked at the girl with the bright red plaits on the cover of the first book.</p><p>“She does doesn’t she,” Anne chuckled lightly as Olivia looked through the set of well-read books.</p><p>“Are you all ready for tomorrow?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Yes,” Olivia nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Will there be cake?”</p><p>“Of course, there’s going to be cake Livi,” she beamed, “it’s a wedding.”</p><p>“How many people will be there?”</p><p>“A lot more than I’d like,” sighed Anne. She would have liked to have had a nice quiet wedding with just their close friends and family, but it had somehow turned into a society event with nearly two hundred people coming, not to mention a reporter and photographer from the Daily Prophet.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how many people are there, as long as you look pretty and get to marry Irwin.”</p><p>“You know what,” said Anne getting up from the bed and kissing her lightly on the top of the head, “you’re right.”</p><p>She continued to pack steadily when Sirius knocked on the open door with a cardboard box.</p><p>She looked up from the books she was packing as he came into the room.</p><p>“We thought you might want these, they’re your favourites and it doesn’t seem right for you to leave them behind.”</p><p>Anne went through the box and found about two dozen video tapes. Some were musicals like West Side Story, The Sound of Music and Grease, others were Disney princess films, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella. At the bottom of the box were her Michael Palin travel documentary tapes that Remus had recorded for her.</p><p>“Thanks Sirius,” she said getting off the floor to give him a hug.</p><p>Anne headed back up to her room to finish packing her last few things. She was just putting her last book into her trunk when something fell out of it. </p><p>It was one of her Michael Palin travel books that she had been reading before going camping with Harry, Hermione and Charlie last July.</p><p>She picked it up saw that there was something written on the back of it.</p><p>Dear Anne, whatever happens over the next couple of years with this stupid war, never forget we are always here for you, love always, Anthony and Persephone.</p><p>Anne turned it over and found a moving photograph of Anne, Irwin, Anthony and Persephone. <br/>The photograph had been taken less than a year ago, during the Summer term of their sixth year. They were sat at their usual double table that they had pushed together and were studying and talking away, and Michael had taken a quick photograph. It was a perfectly ordinary scene that could have been seen anytime walking into the Ravenclaw Common Room over the last seven years, they were just working and talking. They looked so happy, but Persephone and Anthony had been dead for four months now.</p><p>She stared at the photograph for a moment, Terry had just cracked a joke off camera trying to make them laugh. Irwin was laughing raucously at the joke as always, Anthony was smirking and shaking his head as only he ever could, Anne was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing and trying to concentrate on her work and Persephone was smiling and chuckling slightly as she tried to find the right page in her potions textbook.</p><p>She looked at her watch and saw that it was one o’clock in the morning. She shook herself out of it, placed the photograph carefully back in the book and packed the last few things away before packing her suitcase for the next fortnight, and another smaller bag for tomorrow.</p><p>In her bag for the honeymoon she packed her passport, some summer dresses, a couple of pairs of shorts and some t-shirts, some pygamas, her wash bag, and a few books. Irwin hadn’t told her where they were going, but he had said it was abroad and warm.</p><p>That just left the bag for tomorrow, hairbrush, make up and a change of clothes for the plane which they were getting after the wedding. The dress and the jewellery were already waiting for her at the Scamander’s.</p><p>She checked her watch again, it was now half past two in the morning, they were leaving in six hours, she needed to get some bloody sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Try as she might, Anne barley slept a week all night. Not because of nightmares, she hadn’t had a nightmare in four months, she was just so nervous.</p><p>“Sweetheart?” said Remus knocking on her door at half past seven that morning.</p><p>Remus came in carrying a breakfast tray with toast with strawberry jam and a dish of strawberries.</p><p>Anne rolled over in bed where she had been struggling to get some sleep.</p><p>“You look terrible,” said Remus sitting down next to her.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she sighed as she sat up in bed.</p><p>“Here,” said Remus passing her a bottle of anti-nausea potion.</p><p>Anne grimaced at the bottle.</p><p>“You’ve got to eat sweetheart,” said Remus, “you’ve got a big day.”</p><p>“Alright,” she muttered downing the potion and eating her breakfast quickly before getting out of bed.</p><p>It was already eight o’clock but she needed to wash her hair before the wedding.<br/>She quickly grabbed a jumper and a pair of jeans and got in the bath that Remus had already run for her. </p><p>She washed her hair and cast a quick assicio charm on her hair which dried it almost instantly. She pulled her hair into a quick ponytail, brushed her teeth and got dressed at top speed before legging it downstairs to the entranceway with her two bags.</p><p>“We’ll follow you lot down later,” said Sirius as Anne, Tonks and Olivia checked they had everything. Olivia had to come early because she was part of the bridal party and Tonks was helping get everyone ready.</p><p>Tonks handed Hope to Remus, and they walked to the front steps of the house.</p><p>Tonks side apparated with Olivia, and then Anne followed with her two bags.</p><p>They arrived at Scamander Hollow at eight thirty exactly. The wedding wasn’t until one o’clock, but the garden was already being transformed. Newt and Averett were halfway through stringing the trees with fairy lights. Landon and Rolf were trying to build an archway at the end of the garden and there was hundreds of chairs waiting to be put out.  Anne was quite sure that she could see Irwin pacing frantically in the distance over by the lake.</p><p>“Come on,” urged Tonks pulling her towards the house, “he can’t see you before the wedding its bad luck.”</p><p>Olivia skipped up the pathway to the house followed by Anne and Tonks. They went in through the front door and found everyone in the kitchen.</p><p>Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Fleur were helping make canopies whilst Gwen was trying to put the final touches to the cake.</p><p>“Do you want some help?” asked Anne as she sat down at the kitchen table to help prepare the smoked salmon.</p><p>“What?” asked Gwen looking up from the cake, “no no, you don’t need to help.”</p><p>“But I want to,” said Anne as she started to help Hermione.</p><p>“You need to get ready dear,” chuckled Mrs Weasley.</p><p> Tonks took Anne’s place at the table, Anne was ushered upstairs before Irwin saw her along with Luna, Aislynn, Olivia and Fleur. Fleur was going to be helping with the hair and make-up.</p><p>Everything was already set up in the room that had originally been Anne’s when she visited, before she had started to share with Irwin. There were three light blue dresses laid out on the bed as well as Anne’s wedding dress.</p><p>The bridesmaid dresses were a very pale blue floaty material with light bronze sashes. Aislynn and Olivia’s skirts were fuller and more had more petticoats. Luna’s dress was the same material as the younger girls but was longer and didn’t have as many petticoats on the skirt, but she still had a light bronze sash.</p><p>“It’s so pretty,” said Olivia rushing over to stroke the material of her dress.</p><p>“Livi, Arete,” said Fleur who didn’t want her to ruin the dress before the wedding.</p><p>There was also flowers on the bed, mostly baby’s breath and occasional tiny light pink rose buds.</p><p>“Ok who’s first?” asked Fleur with her hands on her hips getting the hairbrush ready.</p><p>Anne sat down on the floor in her jeans and jumper and pulled her knees into her chest, she just wanted all this to be over.</p><p>Eventually, Luna did Olivia’s hair, whilst Fleur did Aislynn’s. The both had hair that reached just below the shoulders, Olivia’s was mousy brown and Aislynn’s was jet black like Averett and Gwen’s. </p><p>They helped the girls change into their dresses and then had them sit patiently whilst they did the hair. They braided the Olivia’s and Aislynn’s hair into an intricate plait, before placing bronzed rose hair grips, so that the hair would stay in place all day.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” said Fleur as she pulled out the hairspray.</p><p>Olivia and Aislynn closed their eyes firmly before Fleur attacked their hair with the hair spray.</p><p>Then Luna and Fleur did their makeup, very light pink lipstick and a very pale bronze eyeshadow.</p><p>The outfits were tied together with a bronze heart necklace for both girls.</p><p>“I look like Cinderella!” said Olivia spinning about in front of the mirror.</p><p>“Now then,” said Fleur firmly pointing towards the sofa, “you two sit there and watch. Don’t move a muscle!”</p><p>Olivia and Aislynn both still bare foot rushed over to the sofa and sat down giggling.</p><p>Then Fleur did Luna’s makeup. She had a brighter pink lipstick than the younger girls but had the same bronze eye shadow.</p><p>She then helped Luna into her dress and then did Luna’s hair. Luna’s hair was much longer than either Aislynn or Olivia’s, so there was a lot more to play with. Fleur pinned Luna’s hair into a half up crown around her head with the same bronzed flower hair grips she had used on the other two.</p><p>Anne got up from where she had been leaning against the bed and pulled something out of her jeans pocket.</p><p>She passed Luna a box which contained a bronze heart shaped locket with a sapphire flower on the front.</p><p>“You are the best friend I could have asked for Luna,” said Anne as she did up the necklace on Luna.</p><p>“I’m sorry Persephone couldn’t have been here too Anne,” said Luna as she gave Anne a hug.</p><p>“I know,” muttered Anne as she stared out the window.</p><p>“We have no time for being sentimental,” said Fleur checking her watch, “you are getting married in an hour and a half.”</p><p>Anne took a deep breath and sat down in the chair opposite the dressing table.</p><p>Luna started on Anne’s make up whilst Fleur entertained the younger girls who were starting to get bored. Fleur was currently trying to teach how to walk up the aisle properly.</p><p>Luna did Anne’s eye shadow in a very soft pink with white in the corners. Anne’s lipstick was also in a soft pink. Anne didn’t need any other make up because she had a naturally good complexion and Irwin loved her freckles.</p><p>As Anne quite so much hair, Luna had to help Anne into the dress and do up the corset before Fleur could help with the hair.</p><p>Anne’s dress was three quarter length so she wasn’t going to trip over it on the way down the aisle and was a light cream lace with light pink velvet ribbons on the corset.</p><p>Fleur pulled Anne’s hair out of the ponytail and started to brush it out carefully.</p><p>“If you girls think you’ve seen magic before,” said Luna as she brought over the flowers, “you are sorely wrong.”</p><p>“Hair grips?” asked Fleur holding out a hand as she started to plait half of Anne’s dark red hair into a crown, leaving the rest trailing down her back.</p><p>Luna handed her a box which contained one hundred invisible hair grips, once they had been put into the hair they couldn’t be seen.</p><p>Fleur started to carefully plait the flowers into Anne’s hair crown securing the flowers using the hair grips. It was mostly baby’s breath with the occasional light pink rose bud to match the velvet ribbons on the corset. </p><p>The Fleur attacked the rest of Anne’s long hair which she was wearing loose down her back, and Fleur started to place the flowers randomly in Anne’s hair, securing them with the invisible hair grips.</p><p>Fleur checked her watch; they still had half an hour to spare.</p><p>Olivia, Aislynn, and Luna all put on their bronze ballerina slippers whilst Fleur dashed away to go and get ready herself.</p><p>Anne looked out the window into the garden as she saw the guests beginning to arrive, there were so many people out there.</p><p>Ginny and Hermione knocked on the door a few minutes later, they were both wearing their dresses and were carrying the bouquets of flowers. They were the same flowers as in Anne’s hair, light pink roses and baby’s breath.</p><p>“You look beautiful Anne,” breathed Ginny as she looked at Anne who was still looking nervously out the window and biting her lip.</p><p>“You not getting cold feet, are you?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“You and Irwin are made for each other,” assured Ginny.</p><p>“No, its not that,” Anne muttered, “there are so many people out there.”</p><p>“There’s only one person out there who actually matters though,” said Luna.</p><p>“Irwin,” Anne sighed smiling. </p><p>A few hours of being the centre of attention and she and Irwin would be bound together for life. She could put up with a few hours of anything to be with Irwin.</p><p>“We need to go get some seats,” said Hermione giving Anne a hug.</p><p>“Good luck,” said Ginny before they both left.</p><p>Aislynn and Olivia were twirling around the room, their skirts spinning out like mad. </p><p>“If you two don’t stop spinning you’re going to get dizzy,” said Anne shaking her head and walking away from the window.</p><p>“Do you think Irwin’s going to like me in my dress?” asked Olivia as she looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>“All three of you look beautiful,” beamed Anne, as she gave Olivia, Aislynn and Luna hugs.</p><p>“You look the most beautiful though Anne,” said Aislynn.</p><p>“As she should be,” said Luna as she straightened the ribbons on Anne’s corset, “she is the bride after all.”</p><p>“Are we all ready in here?” asked Remus poking his head around the door.</p><p>Remus was wearing a pair of navy blue dress robes with a matching bow tie</p><p>The sun came shining in through the window which Anne was standing by as Luna straightened her dress.</p><p>Remus stood in the doorway his mouth slightly open with shock.</p><p>“Are you alright Remus?” asked Anne as she turned to face her godfather.</p><p>“What happened to my little girl?” he asked with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m right here,” she said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” said Remus shaking his head, “you’re not a little girl anymore.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I love you any less.”</p><p>“Please don’t start crying Anne,” said Luna, “your make up will run.”</p><p>“We ready to go?” asked Remus, looking at the four girls.</p><p>Anne nodded and they all headed out of the house into the garden</p><p>There were literally hundreds of people gathered in the garden. </p><p>The entire Weasley family were there, including Charlie who had come back from Romania especially for the wedding, and Percy who was sitting next to a young ministry witch he had started seeing, and George who was looking very lost without Fred.</p><p>There were a few muggles looking around interestedly at all the witches and wizards. Mr and Mrs Granger had come with Hermione, and Brenda had come with her Uncle Keith and Aunt Liz.</p><p>There was a large number of Ministry officials who were gathered at the back of the congregation, including Professor Marchbanks and Richard Boot. Kingsely Shaklebolt was there too but was sat towards the front.</p><p>Also, in the back row was a reporter with her notebook out and the photographer sitting next to her. They must have been from the Daily Prophet.</p><p>A lot of Anne and Irwin’s Professor’s from Hogwarts had been invited including Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Trelawney and Sprout.</p><p>Julian was sat somewhere in the middle next to his mother, and his sister Morgana, there was also four other children with them. Morgana was now thirteen and was wearing a set of lilac dress robes, the other children weren’t old enough to be wearing dress robes but the girls were wearing dresses and the boys were wearing bow ties. They ranged between about ten and four. </p><p>Mrs Selwyn, Julian’s mother was looking around nervously at the other people at the wedding. She felt like she shouldn’t be here, half the people here had been fighting her husband not four months ago. Julian’s stepfather was a convicted Deatheater in Azkaban. But as neither Anne nor Irwin had a problem with Mrs Selwyn and they were both very close friends with Julian, Julian and his family had been invited.</p><p>The Longbottom’s were also there and were sitting with the Abbot’s. Mrs Longbottom was busy talking to Andromeda Tonks who was sitting next to her.</p><p>All of Anne and Irwin’s class mates from Ravenclaw had been invited and had brought their parents. The Patils were talking to the Broklehursts whilst Padma and Mandy gossiped and compared dress robes. The Turpins were sat next to the Finch Fletchleys, Lisa and Justin had come in matching sky-blue dress robes. The Boots were sitting next to the Corners, and Michael was pulling at his uncomfortable bowtie whilst Terry kept checking his watch hoping that they would get on with this soon.</p><p>Landon and Gwen were sat in the front row on the right side, with Newt and Averett, they had a spare seat for Aislynn.</p><p>On the left side front row sat Sirius, Harry, Jack, Tonks who was holding Hope, and Teddy, they had left two free seats for Remus and Olivia.</p><p>Irwin was standing in front of the wedding arch, with his back to Anne, pulling nervously at his bowtie which Rolf was trying to loosen for him. The wedding arch had been decorated with baby’s breath like Anne’s hair.</p><p>Luna arranged Olivia and Aislynn, so they were ready to walk down the aisle. Olivia went in front, then Aislynn, then Luna and then Remus with Anne.</p><p>When she was ready Luna gave a quick nod to Xenophilius who flicked his wand and music began to fill the air.</p><p>The congregation rose as one as Olivia started to walk up the aisle followed a few metres later by Aislynn.</p><p>Irwin was tugging at his bowtie until Rolf gave him a light nudge and they both turned around.</p><p>Irwin suddenly forgot about the bloody bowtie. He had always thought that Anne was a goddess but now everyone else could see it too. Her fairly simple wedding dress and flowers instead of a veil showed her natural beauty to everyone present.</p><p>Anne slowly walked to towards the wedding arch with Remus and then Olivia and Aislynn went to go sit down with their families.</p><p>“Who gives this girl in marriage?” asked the officiant.</p><p>“I do,” nodded Remus.</p><p>Remus then gave her one final quick hug before going to go and sit down next to Tonks. </p><p>Luna stood on Anne’s other side and Rolf did a quick double take. What had happened to Luna? </p><p>Rolf had only met her once or twice but hadn’t seen her in five years, since he had left school.</p><p>Luna didn’t notice that Rolf was staring at her though, she was twirling a lock of loose hair around her finger with a vacant expression on her face as she watched a bluebird build its nest.</p><p>“We are all gathered here to bond Anne Lily Potter and Irwin John Scamander together in marriage for life. Do we have any objections?”</p><p>Anne and Irwin waited nervously with bated breath as the officiant waited for any objections, but there weren’t any.</p><p>Irwin let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Anne standing next to him.</p><p>“Having magical powers is a very special talent,” continued the officiant, “do you two promise to help each other grow in their magical potential?”</p><p>“I do,” said Anne.</p><p>“I do,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Do you two promise to care and support for each other. Through the good and the bad, sickness and health?”</p><p>“I do,” said Irwin.</p><p>“I do,” said Anne.</p><p>“I believe you have both written vows?”</p><p>“Um yeah,” said Irwin as he started looking in his pockets for the piece of parchment, he had been up all night working on.</p><p>“Irwin,” said Rolf chuckling slightly as he passed his brother the parchment from his own pocket.</p><p>“Thanks,” stammered Irwin.</p><p>“Anne,” Irwin started, “we’ve been through a lot together, philosophers stone, basilisks, werewolves, your camping trip last year, and if anything, instead of those problems pulling us apart they’ve brought us closer.”</p><p>“Oh for Merlins sake,” he muttered giving the parchment back to Rolf.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say Annie, my beautiful auburn locked goddess is that I love you, and I want to spend every day with you. If we can defeat Voldemort and come out the other side, then I’m there’s no problems that marriage can throw our way that we can’t handle between us.”</p><p>There was a smattering of laughter from throughout the congregation.</p><p>“I love you Annie,” said Irwin taking her hands, “and I cannot imagine my life without you in it.”</p><p>Anne had tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>“Anne?” asked the officiant as Irwin finished.</p><p>Anne unlike Irwin hadn’t written vows, she had tried to write it down, but nothing had seemed right.</p><p>“Irwin,” Anne started, “you know that I haven’t had the most normal family in the world.”</p><p>Sirius gave a bark of laughter from the front row.</p><p>“But even though we weren’t all related, we were happy which is what really matters. Facing basilisks and killing werewolves, and defeating Tom is one thing, but they just a series of adventures.”</p><p>“But they’ve been leading up to the biggest adventure, which is marrying you. I suppose the one thing I hope for is however children we have, whether its seven or whether we only ever have Livi, I just want us to be happy.”</p><p>“I’ve spent my whole life running, running from Tom, I started running when I was only sixteen months old. I want to stop running Irwin, the only adventure and excitement I want now is being married to you and having a normal family life.”</p><p>“I will do anything to keep you and our family safe,” said Irwin as he took a tighter grip on her hands, tears running down his cheeks now too.</p><p>“I love you,” they said simultaneously, looking into each other’s faces as the tears ran down their faces.</p><p>“Do you have the rings?” asked the officiant as they finished.</p><p>Rolf fished the rings out of his robe pocket and handed the first one to Anne.</p><p>She placed a plain gold band on Irwin’s right hand.</p><p>Rolf then passed the second ring to Irwin.</p><p>He took her right hand in his own and took of Anne’s engagement ring which he handed back to Rolf.</p><p>He then placed the ring on Anne’s finger. Irwin had spent weeks trying to trawl jewellers both muggle and magical but had eventually seen a ring in the window of a muggle antique shop when he was doing some shopping for his mum in town.</p><p>It was a vintage silver ring with a floral design, in the middle of the ring instead of a diamond was a moonstone. The moonstone was the exact same shade of blue as Anne’s eyes. He had seen so many diamond rings but none of them had seemed special or unique enough for his beautiful goddess.</p><p>Anne looked down at the beautiful ring and Irwin didn’t know which shined more, the stone or Anne’s eyes.</p><p>“If you would please join hands?” asked the officiant.</p><p>Anne and Irwin joined hands and the officiant pointed his wand. Rose pink streams of light began to move down her bare arms, and gold streams of light were moving down Irwin’s arms. The pink and gold streams of light met in the middle and the gold spiralled up Anne’s arms joining the pink, the Anne’s pink beams spiralled up Irwin’s arms joining his gold.</p><p>The pink and gold streams of light spiralled with each other for a few moments before the officiant put away his wand.</p><p>“You have accepted each other’s magic,” said the officiant, “I now pronounce you bonded for life.”</p><p>The officiant disapparated and was immediately replaced by a troupe of waiters. Everyone rose from their chairs which were vanished so that the tables could start to be set up.</p><p>“Well done little bro,” said Rolf shaking Irwin’s hand.</p><p>“I guess you’re my sister now,” said Rolf giving her a hug.</p><p>“Thanks Rolf,” Irwin beamed.</p><p>“Congratulations Anne,” said Luna, who was still slightly distracted by the bird.</p><p>“Thank you, Luna,” said Anne giving her a hug, “and thank you for being here!”</p><p>Olivia came racing over to where Anne and Irwin were standing.</p><p>“Are we a family now?” she asked looking up at Irwin.</p><p>“I thought we were a family to begin with, my little fairy princess,” said Irwin as he lifted Olivia up and put her on his hip.</p><p>“Are you and Annie going to go on your honeymoon now?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“No sweetheart,” said Anne, “we have to have the meal and the party first.”</p><p>“Will there be dancing, and cake?”</p><p>“When is a party a party without dancing or cake?” asked Sirius as he came over to congratulate them.</p><p>“Congratulations little sis,” beamed Harry as he came over with Sirius.</p><p>“Thanks Harry,” she said as the hugged.</p><p>“You’d better make her happy,” warned Sirius, as he put an arm around Harry, “or you’ll have to deal with us.”</p><p>“What about Remus?” asked Irwin as he struggled not to laugh.</p><p>“He’ll be too busy drying her tears,” supplied Rolf.</p><p>“Congratulations Anne, Irwin,” said Aislynn as she pulled them both into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you Ais, you look beautiful my little flower fairy,” he said kissing his little sister on the head.</p><p>“I thought I was your fairy,” protested Olivia as she stood next to Irwin.</p><p>“Ais is my flower fairy, you’re my fairy princess,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Oh,” said Olivia nodding.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you both,” said Gwen as she gave them both a hug.</p><p>“Well done son,” said Landon patting him on the back.</p><p>This went on for a while, everyone wanted to congratulate them.</p><p>The Weasleys came up as one large group, and Arthur spent a long time talking to Anne, whilst the others went off about their own devices.</p><p>“Thank you for recommending for the Muggle Studies Professor position, I’m so excited!”</p><p>“And Mrs Weasley doesn’t mind?” asked Anne.</p><p>“No actually she doesn’t, she’s pleased I’ve found a job that I’m happy in, where I get the respect that I deserve as she puts it.”</p><p>“Are you going to be commuting?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Mr Weasley, “I’m going to be apparating every morning and evening. Coincidentally,” said Arthur as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes, “do you know anything about, cellular phone, desktop computers or something called the world wide web?”</p><p>“No im afraid I don’t,” chuckled Anne, “but you could try talking to Lisa’s parents the Turpins, her fathers in electronics.”</p><p>“Which one’s he?” asked Arthur excitedly.</p><p>“The man with the blonde hair in the navy muggle suit looking confusedly at the levitating tray of champagne,” said Irwin who had just come back from talking to Terry’s family.</p><p>“Thank you, Irwin,” said Arthur, “and congratulations again,” he added shaking both their hands before rushing off to talk to Mr Turpin, who was looking very nervously at this red headed wizard who seemed to be heading his way.</p><p>The last of the guests to come thank them was Professor Flitwick.</p><p>“Hello Professor,” beamed Irwin.</p><p>“Irwin, I am no longer your Professor, please call me Filius” said Flitwick.</p><p>“You are two of the most promising students I have had the pleasure to teach in a long time, and I’m sure that you will be very happy together.”</p><p>“Thank you sir,” beamed Anne before they were dragged off for the photographs. </p><p>There wanst just one photographer but two, one was the one they had hired, and the other was from the Daily Prophet</p><p>There were pictures for the bride’s family, and then the groom’s family and then the two families together.</p><p>Several photos were taken of Anne and Irwin, and then a few with Olivia as well.</p><p>Then they wanted pictures of the bridesmaids.</p><p>And finally, they wanted a picture of the maid of honour with the best man.</p><p>Rolf had to pose with his hand holding onto Luna’s waist. It somehow felt like the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>Then Luna had to look into Rolfs eyes. Rolf was transfixed by those beautiful grey blue eyes. There was a dreamlike quality to her expression as though she was thinking about something else whilst posing for the photographs with him. But she had a smile that was so genuine that it carried through to her eyes that sparkled like bright jewels.</p><p>“That’s the lot,” called the photographer as he finished.</p><p>Luna skipped off her waist length dirty blonde hair trailing behind her as she left. Rolf found himself just staring transfixed as she disappeared into the crowd of weding guests.</p><p>“You ok Rolf?” asked Irwin concernedly as Anne, Irwin, and Rolf headed back over to join the rest of the guests.</p><p>“Um Anne,” Rolf muttered, “your friend Luna, shes really nice isn’t she?”</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Anne, “we’ve been best friends since we were two, what about it?”</p><p>“Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?” asked Rolf.</p><p>“Luna?” asked Irwin his face breaking into a huge grin.</p><p>“No she’s not seeing anyone,” said Anne.</p><p>“Most boys are a bit put off by her to be honest,” said Irwin, “they usually think she’s a bit crazy.”</p><p>“Irwin!” glared Anne.</p><p>“I mean we know shes not crazy, shes our friend, but no guys ever really been intrested in her,” shrugged Irwin.</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” muttered Rolf as he looked over to Luna who was talking to Ginny and Hermione on the edge of the sea of guests.</p><p>“Come here,” chuckled Anne taking Rolf’s hand.</p><p>Anne walked over to Luna purposefully with Rolf in tow. Irwin was watching from a safe distance in case it went wrong.</p><p>“Luna,” Anne said gently when they reached Luna, “this is Rolf Scamander, Irwin’s older brother.”</p><p>“We’ve met before,” said Luna smiling dreamily, “you sat in my compartment with Irwin one time when I was in second year.”</p><p>“Rolf works for the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures at the ministry.”</p><p>“I’ve been promoted actually, I’m a bit like a magical vet, people call in if their pet is sick and I get sent round to treat them.”</p><p>“Sounds fascinating,” beamed Luna, “I’m thinking of going into magizooligy myself, trying to find a crumple horned sorcack.”</p><p>“Actually,” said Rolf, “I spent a few months in Norway last year and couldn’t find any sign of its existence.”</p><p>Luna looked slightly crestfallen.</p><p>“But whilst I was there, I went around a mistletoe farm and it was absolutely infested with nargles.”</p><p>“You can see nargles?” asked Luna her eyes wild with excitement.</p><p>“Of course, they’re a nightmare.”</p><p>“Especially at Christmas time,” finished Luna.</p><p>Anne decided to leave Luna and Rolf to get better acquainted.</p><p>The chairs had been replaced by ten large tables which all had about twenty chairs around them.</p><p>Anne and Irwin sat at the head table, with the wedding party and their families. the waiters had been passing around vol le vents for the last hour or so instead of starters.</p><p> For the main they had the choice between roast chicken, salmon or a filo wrapped vegetable parcel served with herb roasted potatoes and seasonal vegetables.</p><p>Anne had the chicken and Irwin had the salmon, but the best part came next. The rest of the food had been catered for by a company, but Gwen had made a huge five-layer wedding cake. </p><p>Each layer was decorated by a different type of fruit, one had strawberries, another raspberries, another blueberries, one had blackberries and the final layer had cherries. Each of the layers had chopped fruit mixed into the whipped cream between the sponges.</p><p>Anne and Irwin stood up at the centre of the table where everyone could see them.</p><p>“You ready Annie?” asked Irwin as they held the knife between them.</p><p>Anne nodded, and they cut the first slice from the top layer of the cake together.</p><p>Anne had a slice of cake with strawberry in the middle with some chocolate dipped strawberries on the side. Irwin had a slice with blueberries.</p><p>“This has got to be the best cake I’ve ever tasted,” said Anne as she ate her first forkful of cake.</p><p>“Thank you, Anne,” beamed Gwen who was sitting a few seats away.</p><p>After they had finished the cake, the table also disappeared, and music began to fill the air. <br/>Michael and Terry had been consulting with Irwin about what music Anne liked over the last few weeks, as they had been creating the playlist for the wedding.</p><p>By now the sun was beginning to set and the lights on the trees began to light up.</p><p>The opening dance for Anne and Irwin was The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. </p><p>Irwin knew that Anne liked Frank Sinatra so had been listening to some of his records to try to find the perfect opening dance number.</p><p>Anne had never been so happy in her life. Irwin was holding her close as they span around to Frank Sinatra. </p><p>She could see Luna and Rolf dancing together on the edge of the dance floor. Luna looked like she was trying to bat off some nargles, Rolf was doing the same.</p><p>As they finished off their opening dance, Harry walked over to them with Olivia.</p><p>Olivia tugged at Irwin’s dress robe.</p><p>“Yes Livi,” he chuckled.</p><p>“I was wondering if I could have a dance with the bride,” said Harry.</p><p>“And I suppose you, young lady want to dance with me?” asked Irwin.</p><p>Olivia nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>Harry took Anne in his arms and they danced, as Irwin lifted Olivia to stand on his shoes and they danced together.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you little sis,” said Harry as they danced together.</p><p>“I’m moving to Wales, not the moon,” she chuckled.</p><p>“I know but we’ve always lived together,” said Harry, “look Anne, I know you love Irwin and I’m sure he’ll make you very happy, but if you ever need me.”</p><p>“I can just ring you?” </p><p>“You got it!” said Harry as the song came to an end.</p><p>Anne and Irwin danced until their feet were sore, eventually at eight o’clock they had to head back into the house to get changed and grab their suitcases.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” asked Anne as she changed into her jeans and jumper.</p><p>“Nope,” said Irwin.</p><p>“When are you going to tell me?”</p><p>“When we get to the gate?” he suggested as he picked up both bags.</p><p>“Fair enough,” muttered Anne as she and Irwin headed back out to the garden.</p><p>Everyone waved Anne and Irwin away and then they apparated to Heathrow airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Who Knew Heaven Was a Place On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They checked in and then dropped off their suitcases and went through security.</p><p>“Do I actually get to know were we’re going now?” asked Anne as Irwin checked for the gate.</p><p>“Come on Annie,” chuckled Irwin as he took hold of her wrist and they headed for the gate.</p><p>“Why are you being quite so secretive?”</p><p>“Because the surprise is half the fun,” he beamed as they got to the gate.</p><p>He stopped next to a gate where the plane started boarding in fifteen minutes.</p><p>There was a half past nine flight to Athens Greece.</p><p>“We’re going to Athens?” asked Anne.</p><p>“We’re going to Greece actually, we’re going to spend a fortnight visiting all the places we’ve read about, including Ithaca.”</p><p>“We’re going to visit the home of Odysseus?” she asked her eyes wide in excitement.</p><p>“Along with the Acropolis, Delphi, Olympia, and all the rest.”</p><p>“I love you so much,” said Anne as Irwin pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>“I love you too, my beautiful wife,” he said after kissing her.</p><p>“Merlin,” he breathed, “you’re my wife.”</p><p>“And we’ve got a plane to board,” Anne pointed out as she looked over at the gate where a que was starting to form.</p><p>“Recte,” muttered Irwin as he fished in his backpack and pulled out the two passports and the boarding passes.</p><p>“Good evening,” said the lady at the desk.</p><p>“Hi,” beamed Irwin as he passed her the boarding passes and passports.</p><p>“Celebrating anything special?”</p><p>“Honeymoon,” said Irwin putting an arm around Anne.</p><p>“Congratulations!” she smiled, “hope you have a lovely time.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Irwin as she gave them back their passports and boarding passes.</p><p>“You excited?” he asked as they boarded the plane.</p><p>“I just can’t believe we’re actually married.”</p><p>“Well Annie,” he chuckled as he gave a quick kiss, “you’d better bloody believe it.”</p><p>“Have you ever flown before?” asked Anne as they did up their seatbelts.</p><p>“Well no,” shrugged Irwin, “not a plane at least.”</p><p>“But surely,” he whispered, “it can’t be any worse that Thestrals, I can see the plane.”</p><p>When the plane engines started to whir and the plane started to move down the runway, Anne gripped onto Irwin’s hand.</p><p>“It’s ok,” he muttered as the plane took off, “I’m right here.”</p><p>Anne bit her lip lightly as Irwin squeezed her hand, she had never liked flying of any kind and no matter what Irwin was trying to tell her, this was no safer than flying on a broomstick. At least it was faster than a broomstick, they got to Athens in only four and a half hours.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin gently as the plane started to land, “look out the window.”</p><p>Anne had been half asleep but she looked out the plane window and saw the Acropolis lit up against the night sky.</p><p>“Wow,” she whispered staring intently out the window as the plane began to land.</p><p>“We’re going there properly tomorrow,” said Irwin.</p><p>Anne squeezed Irwin’s hand again as the plane began to land.</p><p>They picked up their bags and Irwin flagged down a taxi. Half an hour later they arrived at the hotel.</p><p>It was four o’clock in the morning, but the hotel was still open and waiting for them. It was a small hotel which was about a ten-minute walk from the Acropolis.</p><p>“You must be Mr and Mrs Scamander?” asked the receptionist.</p><p>“Yes,” said Irwin.</p><p>“I’m sorry about the late timing,” said Anne.</p><p>“That’s completely fine,” said the man behind the desk, “you must be absolutely exhausted, the flight and the wedding. You’re staying for two weeks?”</p><p>“Yes, a fortnight,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Well, here are your keys,” said the man behind the desk, “the honeymoon suite is all ready for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Anne as she took the keys whilst Irwin carried the suitcases.</p><p>“Here we are,” said Irwin as they reached the top of the stairs, “the honeymoon suite.”</p><p>“Wow,” muttered Anne.</p><p>There was a huge double bed with white sheets. The bed was covered with rose petals and there was a bottle of champagne on ice.</p><p>The best part was though the view out the window, the Acropolis and the Parthenon, which was lit up against the night sky.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” she said looking up at the hill.</p><p>“Not as beautiful as you,” said Irwin as he joined her by the window. </p><p>He had already unpacked both the suitcases using his wand.</p><p>“So, the plan is,” said Irwin, “we take today off to get some rest, and then tomorrow we start at dawn and conquer the Acropolis.”</p><p>“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” she whispered.</p><p>“But as for now,” he said as he put his hands around her waist.</p><p>Anne turned away from the window and looked intently into Irwin’s eyes. </p><p>Anne had decided that she wanted to wait until she and Irwin had got married until they had sex. They had messed around a lot and seen each other without their clothes off but they had never actually done it.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” asked Irwin as she looked slightly nervous.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just a bit….”</p><p>“Scared,” he offered pulling at a lock of her hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she muttered turning away from him as a tear started running down her cheek.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, pulling her in close, “it’s alright, I can wait.”</p><p>“No,” said Anne firmly, “I want to do this.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Anne nodded firmly.</p><p>They sat down on the bed, still wearing their jeans and jumpers from the plane.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he muttered stroking her face.</p><p>“I love you Irwin,” she whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>There was nobody else in the world. Just her and Irwin. </p><p>Anne ran her fingers through Irwin’s dark red locks of hair as they kissed. He smelt citrussy and tasted of champagne and chocolate.</p><p>They both took off their jumpers and lay back on the bed as they continued to kiss.</p><p>Anne started to take off her jeans.</p><p>“You sure Annie,” asked Irwin gently.</p><p>“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”</p><p>Their magic had already been bonded during the wedding ceremony that afternoon. So, they had already been joined in the spiritual sense, now all that was left was the physical side.</p><p>Irwin stroked her long hair gently as it lay out on the pillow. He entered into her. </p><p>She waited for the pain to come, but it didn’t come. It felt right, being with him, being a part of each other.</p><p>“I love you more than anyone in the world,” said Irwin as he lay back down.</p><p>He was holding her close as they looked into each other’s faces. </p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his dark red curly locks.</p><p>“You’d better,” he said laughing slightly, “because I’m never letting you go ever again.”</p><p>Anne fell asleep in Irwin’s arms. She had had such a long day, she was married to Irwin, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and tomorrow they were going to start visiting the land of myths and legends together.</p><p>Anne and Irwin spent the first day of their honeymoon not leaving their room, half of this was because they were sleeping, the other half of the time they definitely weren’t sleeping.</p><p>On the second day Anne woke up at six o’clock.</p><p>“Irwin,” she said softly nudging him gently.</p><p>“Hmmm?” he muttered.</p><p>“The sun will be rising soon,” she pointed out.</p><p>They got out of bed and Anne pulled on a pair of shorts and a lilac t-shirt. She brushed her hair into one long plait so that it was out of the way.</p><p>“Sunburn protection potion,” said Irwin as he passed her a bottle.</p><p>Anne started to apply the potion. Both Anne and Irwin had very fair skin and Irwin had already put the potion on.</p><p>“The last thing we want is sunburn, that’d be an easy way to ruin the holiday.”</p><p>Irwin packed his backpack as Anne applied the potion.</p><p>“Euros, map, sunglasses two pairs, guidebooks,” he muttered as he packed his bag.</p><p>“You ready my beautiful goddess?” he asked as he passed her her sunglasses.</p><p>Anne nodded excitedly and they headed out of the hotel. </p><p>It was still slightly dark as they climbed the Acropolis. The lights on the Parthenon were being turned off as they climbed the hill.</p><p>The sun began to rise over the Parthenon as they reached the top of the hill.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful,” she said as she looked at the white marble temple.</p><p>“You think that’s beautiful?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Wait until you see this,” he said as he turned her around.</p><p>They sat down on the edge of the hill and watched the city.</p><p>The sun had just risen over the ancient city, she could see all the temples and the cobbled streets.</p><p>“I think heaven must look something like this,” she sighed as she city began to wake up.</p><p>“I think I’m already there,” he beamed as he put an arm around her waist.</p><p>They had a wonderful fortnight. They would wake up in the morning and apparate to a different place to look around the sites. One day they would go to Delphi, another day they would look around Ithaca. In the evening they would apparate back to the hotel.</p><p>Anne had never been happier. There was nothing to worry about, no Tom trying to kill her, no random wizards she had never met before trying to thank her. It was just her and her wonderful Irwin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Carreg Lwyd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later Anne and Irwin came back from Greece to spend one night at Grimmauld Place. They were going to be moving to their new house tomorrow and all the boxes were already packed.</p><p>“Anne Irwin!” exclaimed Olivia as they came in the door charging into them and giving them both a huge hug.</p><p>“You’re home!”</p><p>“Hi Livi,” beamed Anne.</p><p>“I see you’ve found the welcoming committee,” said Sirius as he brought the bags in from the car.</p><p>“I have missed you,” said Irwin as he picked Olivia up and threw her in the air.</p><p>“Did you bring me anything back?” she asked.</p><p>“We go on honeymoon and you expect us to bring you something back?” asked Irwin in mock outrage.</p><p>He fished in his jacket pocket and handed Olivia a small box.</p><p>He put Olivia back down and helped her open the box. Inside the box was a flower shaped necklace with sapphires in it.</p><p>“It’s so pretty,” she breathed.</p><p>“Not as pretty as you Livi,” said Anne as she helped her put the necklace on.</p><p>“Sapphires are your birthstone as you were born in September,” Anne explained.</p><p>“Are we going to move to the new house now?” asked Olivia as she helped them take the suitcases up to Anne’s room.</p><p>“Tomorrow,” said Anne as they all sat down on the bed.</p><p>“But today, we are going to tell you all about Greece,” said Irwin.</p><p>Anne and Irwin had told Olivia all the stories about Greece and the ancient legends about the fights between gods and monsters.</p><p>“Do you remember when we told you about Odysseus and how he lived on a magical island?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Odysseus and Penelope,” she nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Well Annie and I went to Ithaca, where Odysseus and Penelope lived.”</p><p>“Wow!” said Olivia her eyes lighting up in excitement.</p><p>“Did you run in to any evil suitors?” she whispered.</p><p>“No,” said Irwin, “but if we had done, I would have killed them. No evil suitor is getting anywhere near my family.”</p><p>“Where else did you go?”</p><p>“Mount Olympus,” said Anne.</p><p>“The home of the Gods?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Did you see Zeus or Poseidon?”</p><p>“No,” chuckled Irwin, “they weren’t in that day.”</p><p>“We climbed the Acropolis at dawn,” said Anne, “it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“It was beautiful,” nodded Irwin, “but not the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, that was you two weeks ago on our wedding day.”</p><p>Anne blushed slightly as Irwin gave her a quick kiss.</p><p>“So, my little fairy princess, what have you been up to whilst we’ve been away?”</p><p>“I helped Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Hope with the moving, they live near the Weasleys.”</p><p>“I know, it’s a very nice house isn’t it?” said Anne, “Harry and I grew up there, Sirius taught us how to fly in that garden.”</p><p>“Can you fly Irwin?”</p><p>“On a broomstick?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, but I can’t fly unsupported or anything, I prefer to apparate though, it’s faster.”</p><p>“I like cars,” said Olivia, “apparating and flu travel makes me feel all funny.”</p><p>“It does take a bit of getting used to,” agreed Anne.</p><p>“Which is why it’s a good thing that I’ve now got a muggle driving licence,” said Irwin, “Dads dropping off the new car in the morning.”</p><p>“Have we got a car?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Well we thought if we were a proper family, we needed a car,” said Anne.</p><p>“So, Dad taught me how to drive, I passed the test a few weeks ago,” he explained.</p><p>“It should make moving a lot easier tomorrow,” said Anne.</p><p>“Speaking of moving tomorrow,” said Irwin pulling Olivia onto his lap, “are you packed young lady?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded.</p><p>“Are you excited to see your new room?”</p><p>“Alice told me it’s a princess room,” Olivia beamed.</p><p>“And who’s your favourite princess?”</p><p>“Belle or Aurora.”</p><p>“And what is Aurora sometimes known as?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Sleeping Beauty,” she nodded.</p><p>“Correct,” said Irwin picking her up off the bed, “and it is time for you to go to sleep my beauty, we’ve all got a big day tomorrow.”</p><p>Irwin carried Olivia down to her room and they tucked her in.</p><p>“Do you want a bedtime story?” asked Anne as they sat down on the bed next to her.</p><p>“Could you sing instead?”</p><p>“The Seekers?” asked Irwin beaming.</p><p>“Yes please!” </p><p>Irwin left the room for a moment.</p><p>“Well lie back on the pillows then,” said Anne.</p><p>Olivia lay down her head against the pillows and waited patiently for them to start.</p><p>“You ready?” asked Irwin as he came back in with his guitar.</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>Irwin played the opening bars on his guitar and they both started to sing Morningtown Ride.</p><p>“Rocking rolling riding, out along the bay, all bound for Morningtown, many miles away.”</p><p>“Goodnight princess,” said Irwin kissing her on the top of the head.</p><p>“Goodnight sweetheart,” said Anne as she tucked her in properly.</p><p>“Night,” said Olivia drowsily as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Anne turned off the light as she closed the door gently.</p><p>“I don’t know about you,” said Irwin as they headed back up to her room, “but I thought we did a pretty good job.”</p><p>“It’s not exactly rocket science,” said Anne as she got into her pyjamas.</p><p>“Well no,” he admitted, “but I think we make pretty great parents, how about we try for a few more tonight?”</p><p>“I think we should wait until we’ve moved in properly to the new house,” said Anne, “but other than that, we’ve certainly got space for a few children.”</p><p>Anne and Irwin got a couple of hours sleep before the alarm clock went off at six o’clock.</p><p>“Good morning my beautiful goddess,” said Irwin as he turned off the alarm.</p><p>“Morning,” she muttered as she leaned into him for warmth.</p><p>“You ready to move to Wales?”</p><p>“Hmm,” she murmured, “can’t we stay here a bit longer? It’s so warm!”</p><p>“Dad’s going to be here in an hour with the car, so I’m afraid not,” he chuckled as he got out from under the duvet.</p><p>Anne pulled herself out from under the duvet and found herself a pair of clean jeans and her Wales rugby jersey she had been given by Julian for her last birthday. She braided her hair into two plaits and packed away the last of her things.</p><p>Irwin had just finished getting dressed in jeans and a jumper.</p><p>“We need to go wake Livi up,” said Anne as she tied off her plaits.</p><p>They headed to Olivia’s room the floor below and Irwin opened the door slowly.</p><p>“Good morning princess,” said Irwin poking his head around the door.</p><p>Olivia’s eyes popped open and she sat up in bed.</p><p>“Are we moving today?”</p><p>“You bet we are,” beamed Irwin.</p><p>“I’ve got you a new top,” said Anne as she came with Olivia’s new shirt.</p><p>It was a child sized long sleeved rugby top. It was light red and had a cartoon dragon sewn onto it.</p><p>“It’s like yours,” said Olivia pointing at Anne’s top.</p><p>“Woah,” said Irwin as he helped her into her new top, “so it is.”</p><p>“Come on you two,” said Anne shaking her head, “we need some breakfast, it’s a long way to our new home.”</p><p>Olivia was very excited today; she was going to be moving to her new house with her new family. She was bouncing about excitably at the breakfast table.</p><p>“Livi please eat something,” said Irwin as Olivia bounced around, “we’ve got enough problems with getting Anne to eat properly.”</p><p>Anne had only taken a few bites from her toast, but Irwin managed to persuade Olivia at least to sit still long enough to finish her toast.</p><p>“Is you not hungry mistress Anne?” asked Kreacher, “would you like some strawberries instead?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine Kreacher,” said Anne pushing her plate away, she could never really eat properly when she had to travel.</p><p>“You’re really full of beans today aren’t you my little fairy princess?” asked Irwin as Olivia bounced down from the kitchen table.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see the new house,” she said jumping around.</p><p>“Are there really dragons in Wales?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, but they’re kept on a dragon reservation,” explained Anne</p><p>“Can we go see them?”</p><p>“We’ll have to wait and see, if you’re good then maybe.”</p><p>“But if you’re not good,” said Irwin, “a dragon will fly down and take you away to his cave!”</p><p>“You’re being silly,” giggled Olivia.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to risk that if I were you Livi,” said Anne.</p><p>“One family car!” Landon called in the hallway upstairs.</p><p>“Grandpa Landon!” Olivia called running up the stairs to go see him.</p><p>“Hello there little one,” said Landon picking her up, “have you got everything packed?”</p><p>“Yeah everything’s ready to go Dad,” said Irwin as he and Anne arrived in the hallway.</p><p>“Let’s get this lot packed then,” said Sirius as he picked up a suitcase to load into the boot.</p><p>Most of the boxes were already at the new house Alice and Frank had been unpacking a lot of the things whilst decorating the house. There were only a few bags of things each mostly just clothing.</p><p>“Good luck Anne,” said Jack giving her a hug as they came out to wave them off.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you little sis,” said Harry with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too Harry,” smiled Anne.</p><p>“Good luck kiddo,” said Sirius</p><p>He gave Anne and Olivia one last hug.</p><p>“Look after them,” said Sirius looking at Irwin.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Irwin putting an arm around Anne, “I will.”</p><p>“Bye Dad,” said Irwin giving Landon a hug before he helped Olivia into the back of the car.</p><p>“Remus will be coming around with Tonks in a few days, Kreacher will see you there.”</p><p>“What’s the house called again?” asked Harry</p><p>“Carreg Lwyd,” said Anne.</p><p>“What?” asked Jack.</p><p>“Carreg Lwyd,” chuckled Irwin, “its Welsh.”</p><p>“Well we can tell that,” said Sirius.</p><p>“It means grey stone,” said Anne.</p><p>“It’s still a weird name,” mumbled Jack.</p><p>“Even if the names a bit literal that doesn’t mean it’s weird,” said Anne as she did up her seatbelt.</p><p>“Safe driving,” said Landon.</p><p>“Call us when you get there,” said Sirius.</p><p>Irwin started up the car and they started to drive away from the house. Harry was waving until they reached the end of the road and he couldn’t see them anymore.</p><p>“Are you ok Anne?” asked Olivia.</p><p>Anne had been looking out the window as the they headed for the motorway and out of London.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Anne still looking out the window, “it’s just a bit weird to not be living with Harry anymore.”</p><p>They headed along the motorway for a few hours, and Olivia was playing I spy in the back of the car with Anne and Irwin.</p><p>“I spy with my little eye,” said Irwin thinking for a moment when they had been driving for four hours, “something beginning with d.”</p><p>“Dog?” asked Anne.</p><p>“There’s a dragon!” exclaimed Olivia pointing out the window at a dragon on a flag.</p><p>“There’s going to be a lot of them,” said Irwin, “national symbol of Wales.”</p><p>“Did you know,” said Anne, “that although the dragon on all the Welsh flags and things are red, although the real Welsh dragon is actually Green?”</p><p>“You’ve ridden a dragon haven’t you Anne?” asked Olivia, “what was it like?”</p><p>“Very uncomfortable, the wings kept flapping.”</p><p>“At least you could see it,” said Irwin, “you can’t even see Thestrals.”</p><p>Eventually Irwin turned off from the motorway and the roads began to get smaller.</p><p>“Are we nearly there yet?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Only another few minutes,” said Anne.</p><p>“In fact,” said Irwin as he stopped the car, “we’re here.”</p><p>Olivia looked out the window, for once in Wales it wasn’t raining. It still wasn’t May yet, but it was one of the first really good days of the year. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky.</p><p>She looked out the car window at the huge stone-built house, with the stone wall built around it, there was sign painted on the door saying Carreg Lwyd.</p><p>“Are you sure we’ve got the right house?”</p><p>“If it wasn’t the right house,” said Irwin as they got out of the car, “then why are Frank and Alice coming out of it?”</p><p>Alice and Frank had only just finished decorating the house that afternoon.</p><p>“Hey guys,” said Frank waving, “good journey?”</p><p>“All the signs are written in a funny language,” said Olivia.</p><p>“That funny language Olivia,” said Anne as she helped Irwin get the bags out of the boot, “is Welsh.”</p><p>“So,” said Alice, “who wants the guided tour of your new house?”</p><p>“Me!” said Irwin and Olivia putting their hands in the air.</p><p>“Well then,” chuckled Frank, “let’s go and take a look.”</p><p>They went into the kitchen first which still had the original stone floor but had all the mod cons including a built in electric oven and fridge, it was going to make Kreachers cooking much easier, there was also a large wooden table with mismatched chairs that gave the kitchen a homey feel. There was also a dining room, but they wouldn’t be using that all the time.</p><p>Then they went through to the large living room. The walls were filled with shelves jam packed full of books. Some were new, some were old favourites, most if the academic books like textbooks and encyclopaedias were in Anne and Irwin’s room, but the less heavy magical books were here, mixed in with muggle literature, children’s and adult and magical children’s books. One long shelf was just Classic’s book’s Homer, Ovid, Vergil, there was also books on Classical Mythology.</p><p>There were two large bay windows looking out over the garden with window seats. The best part about the window seats though was that they had curtains, so if Anne wanted some peace and quiet to read a book all she had to was get comfy and pull the curtains shut.</p><p>The stone floors were covered in rugs which were in muted colours of light blue and pale yellow. The sofas and the two armchairs matched the soft blues and yellows of the rugs. The sofas were soft blue and the throw pillows were light yellow.</p><p>“Look at that piano!” said Irwin as he rushed over to look at the dark wood piano.</p><p>There was a television with a video player and the bookshelves next to it had the video tapes.</p><p>There was a huge fireplace built into the wall which would be perfect for the long cold Welsh winters.</p><p>Over the fireplace though was something Anne had not been expecting. Instead of the usual few photographs or ornaments over the mantlepiece there was huge photo collage which was as wide as the fireplace.</p><p>Alice had clearly been going through their photo albums and contacting their friends for extra photos. Some of the picture were of Irwin and his family as he grew up, Irwin holding a new born Aislynn, a five year old Rolf looking very confused as Landon showed him how to hold his baby brother, Mary laughing in the background. </p><p>There was a photo from Irwin’s first Christmas, and they were all wearing bright red jumpers which clashed terribly with their red hair as Irwin sat on Mary’s lap, by the time that he reached his second Christmas his mum was dead.</p><p>There were some of the photos that Hestia Jones had shown Anne a few years ago of Lily, James, Frank and Alice back in the days of the first order. Anne’s favourite had always been the one that Lily had taken, Frank was helping a baby Neville wave at the camera, Harry had stolen James’ glasses and James was trying to struggle to get them back, and Anne was sitting on Alice’s lap and they were both beaming like mad.</p><p>There was a photo that Anne hadn’t seen in years, it was from her second Christmas and all the Weasleys and the Lovegood’s were also there. Sirius was wearing a Father Christmas costume and had Fred and George who weren’t yet four sitting on his lap. Luna and Ginny were still babies and were cradled in their mothers’ arms. Harry and Ron were playing with their new toy cars being helped by Remus, and Percy was showing Anne his new books. Bill and Charlie were beaming at the camera and Arthur had his arms around his two eldest sons.</p><p>The photos weren’t just from when they were small children though, a lot of them had been taken during their Hogwarts days. Anne patiently trying to teach Irwin how to crochet back in their first year, a photograph of both them at the Yule Ball, and another one of them both at Remus and Tonk’s wedding.</p><p>There was even a photo of Dumbledore’s Army. There were nearly forty of them trying to cram into the photo. Irwin had set a timer on the camera and had managed to lay down in front of the camera just in time.</p><p>Some of the photos were only a few months old. There was a picture of Anne holding her goddaughter Hope when she was a few days old. Another picture was the one that Brenda had taken of Anne and Irwin with The Seekers.</p><p>One of the other photos had been taken when they had been taking a quick break from exam revision one night in February. Irwin was lying down on the bed tuning his guitar and Anne was lying next to him looking up at the ceiling</p><p>A few of the pictures even had Olivia in them, the photo that Harry had taken of them nearly a year ago when they had all been wearing tiaras and fairy wings to watch Disney princess films, and another photo where Olivia was trying to hold Diana up to the camera.</p><p>The most recent photos were from Anne and Irwin’s wedding. One was of just Anne and Irwin and Irwin was feeding her a chocolate covered strawberry, another one of the photos also had Rolf and Luna, but Anne’s favourite wedding photo was where Anne and Irwin were sat down on a stone wall and Olivia was sat between them and they were just talking.</p><p>Anne had been stood in front of the photo collage for at least five minutes.</p><p>“Do you like it?” asked Alice nervously.</p><p>“Like it?” Anne stammered, “I love it!”</p><p>Alice pulled Anne in for a hug.</p><p>“I’m so glad,” said Alice, “it took me ages, I just couldn’t choose which photos to put up, so I decided to put them all up.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it Anne,” said Frank, “but there is still the rest of the house to go through.”</p><p>“Oh right, yeah of course,” said Anne as she and Alice stopped hugging.</p><p>They then walked through to the conservatory which had an entrance through to the garden.</p><p>“Neville’s been helping us out with the garden,” said Frank as they walked through. There were a few benches, but the conservatory was mostly pot plants, some muggle and some magical.</p><p>“These one’s aren’t ready to be planted in the garden, yet which is why they’re in here,” said Frank, “but there’s even more in the garden.”</p><p>They walked through to the garden and there was a variety of plants both magical and muggle mixed in with each other. There were mandrakes and bouncing buds plated right next to potatoes and sunflowers. All the different plants had labels sticking out of the dirt so that they knew what was planted were.</p><p>“Wow this is great,” said Irwin, “we won’t have to go shopping for basic potions ingredients.”</p><p>“Well its our Nev you need to thank for this one,” said Alice.</p><p>They looked at the other three rooms on the ground floor, which were Kreacher’s bedroom, a fully fitted bathroom and a laundry room.</p><p>They then moved onto the second floor. They started off with the pink guest room, which they were going to turn into a nursery when they needed to.</p><p>There was pink floral curtains, and a dressing table and matching pouf that were both light pink. There was a pink rug that covered the wooden panelled floor and a white painted double bed with pink bedsheets and a couple of pink throws on top.</p><p>“Can we please leave this room before I vomit,” asked Irwin.</p><p>“It’s lovely,” said Anne, “I think to much pink reminds his of Umbridge.”</p><p>“Ohh,” said Alice nodding in understanding as they moved to the next room.</p><p>“This is the Gryffindor room,” said Frank as they went through to the next room.</p><p>The walls had been painted a very pale gold and the large rug on the floor was a very deep red. All the furniture in this room was mahogany and the bedsheets were a deep red with gold pillows and a gold throw blanket on top.</p><p>“I like the lion,” said Olivia pointing at a painting of a majestic lion.</p><p>They then went into the attic where there was two more bedrooms.</p><p>“Hufflepuff room,” said Alice, “Hannah helped us a bit with ideas.”</p><p>The room had a slanted ceiling because it was in the attic. It had a very light coloured wood furniture, including the double bed, desk, wardrobe and chest of drawers. There was a bookshelf over the desk. The bed had very pale yellow bedsheets and a large granny square blanket that Anne had crocheted on top.</p><p>“Its perfect,” said Anne.</p><p>“You haven’t seen the best part yet,” said Frank smirking as he tapped the wall with his wand. The white walls began to fill with colour.</p><p>Alice had painted the walls so that there were long trailing branches of ivy from the top of ceiling to the bottom of the wall. There were little bluebirds and tiny flowers as well.</p><p>“We know that Hufflepuffs sometimes like nature so we thought it was nice touch,” said Frank.</p><p>“It was Hannah’s idea,” shrugged Alice.</p><p>“Its beautiful,” said Anne as she looked at one of the tiny flower blossoms that Alice had painted.</p><p>“Rolf would love it,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“And now,” said Frank, “the piece de resistance, the Ravenclaw room.”</p><p>The room had a dark blue carpet and a walnut furniture. Like in the other rooms there was a desk and a wardrobe and a large double bed. The bedsheets were a light blue and Anne’s Ravenclaw quilt was laid on top.</p><p>“Get the lights Alice,” said Frank whilst Anne, Irwin and Olivia looked around the room.</p><p>Alice turned off the lights and a stream of fairy lights lit up down the side of the tallest wall. As this was the attic the ceiling was slanted.</p><p>“Wow,” breathed Irwin and Olivia, as the fairy lights came on</p><p>“Just one question,” asked Anne as they turned the lights back on, “where are the books?”</p><p>The only books in the room were on the small bookshelf over the desk, this was meant to be a Ravenclaw room, there should be more than ten books.</p><p>Frank tapped his nose knowingly.</p><p>“Just watch this,” he chuckled as he walked over to the wardrobe.</p><p>He turned the handle on the wardrobe door anti-clockwise a three-quarter turn and the wardrobe started to spin around, to reveal a bookcase.</p><p>Anne and Irwin’s mouths dropped open slightly as they watched the wardrobe turn around to reveal the bookcase.</p><p>“That,” stammered Irwin, “is awesome!”</p><p>“Can we see my room now?” begged Olivia.</p><p>“Ok princess,” said Irwin picking her up as they headed back downstairs to the second floor.</p><p>“Is the princess ready to see her bedroom?” asked Alice.</p><p>“Yes please,” said Olivia beaming.</p><p>Alice opened the door to reveal the bedroom. All the furniture was painted white. The rug in this room was a very pale blue, there was pale gold flowers that Alice had painted trailing down the walls. The curtains were a pale gold floaty material. There was a small double bed on one side of the room which had blue floral bedsheets. Next to the bed was a bookcase that reached to the ceiling and contained all of Olivia’s books including her set of Anne of Green Gables.</p><p>“Its Lumiere, and Cogsworth,” said Olivia rushing over to inspect the ornamental candelabra and carriage clock on the bedside table.</p><p>“You like it?” asked Frank.</p><p>“It’s a Belle room,” Olivia beamed.</p><p>“You haven’t seen the best thing yet. Make it pink,” Alice said clearly.</p><p>The blue and yellow in the room changed instantly to different shades of pink. The rug was a dusty pink, the roses painted on the wall were different shades of pink, the curtains were a baby pink floaty material, the bedsheets had changed from floral blue to floral pink.</p><p>Olivia’s mouth dropped open in shock.</p><p>“Its like in the film,” said Anne as she looked around.</p><p>“Arouras dress?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“You’ve got it,” nodded Irwin as he looked around the room still slightly impressed.</p><p>“You try,” said Alice.</p><p>“Make it blue,” said Olivia clearly.</p><p>The room changed back to the original blue.</p><p>“You have made a little girl very happy,” said Irwin shaking his head as they left Olivia to get settled into her new room.</p><p>They showed them the other bathroom on the second floor and only then did they look at Anne and Irwin’s room.</p><p>Irwin opened the door into the tower and Anne followed him in to the tower.</p><p>There was a hand carved double bed and a hand carved wardrobe, both of which had been custom made so they could fit into the round bedroom and had been made by Newt and Landon.</p><p>They were both made from a very dark wood. The wardrobe had flowers and birds carved into the front, it even had their names carved into it.</p><p>The bed though was beautiful, the headboard of the bed had been intricately carved. There was a phoenix carved on top of the headboard. There was also a unicorn drinking from a stream, hippogriffs flying through the air and even a few bowtruckles.</p><p>“Three guesses who designed the headboard?” asked Irwin as he looked at all the magical creatures carved into it.</p><p>“Newt,” said Alice, Frank, Irwin and Anne in unison.</p><p>“Its beautiful though,” said Anne as she traced the unicorn.</p><p>There was a small number of books on each side of the bed Jane Austen and J.R.R.Tolkien where on one side of the bed, the other had Shakespeare and some Charles Dickens.</p><p>“You ready?” asked Irwin as he knelt on the stone floor to find the latch for the other floor.</p><p>Anne nodded, as they started to climb the ladder down</p><p>They both lit their wands as there was no electric lights or windows on the other floor of the tower.</p><p>Irwin lit the candles on the walls with his wand. The walls in the room were jam packed full of books, mostly the more advanced magical books, such as Anne’s advanced charms books. There was one tall shelf that was just history of magic encyclopaedias.</p><p>There were also two desks, both of which had candles over them to work under. The desks were on opposite sides of the room so they both had plenty of space to work. It was already clear whose desk was which, one desk had a secret drawer filled with emergency chocolate, the other desk was right next to the bookcase containing the Divination supplies, such as the crystal ball and the dream oracles.</p><p>“I think that’s about everything,” said Frank as Anne and Irwin climbed the ladder back out of their private library.</p><p>“Everything is just perfect,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Thank you,” Anne beamed giving them both a hug.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” said Frank, “we enjoyed doing it.”</p><p>“And we both owe you so much Anne,” said Alice holding her hands.</p><p>“We should get going back Alice,” said Frank as they headed back downstairs.</p><p>“Nev’s going to wonder what we’ve been up to if we’re gone too long.”</p><p>“Nev’s got a girlfriend,” said Frank, “he’d know what we’d been up to.”</p><p>“That’s what would be worrying him,” chuckled Alice.</p><p>“Hi Kreacher,” said Anne as they came into the kitchen.</p><p>Kreacher had only arrived twenty minutes ago but had clearly been investigating the new kitchen.</p><p>“You ok?” she asked when she saw the confused look on his face.</p><p>“Kreacher has many questions,” muttered Kreacher, “what is that?”</p><p>“That Kreacher,” said Anne, “is a dishwasher, it washes the dishes for you.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Kreacher still slightly confused.</p><p>“What about the machines in the other room?”</p><p>“Which room is that Kreacher?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“This one,” said Kreacher walking through to a small room.</p><p>“This Kreacher,” said Anne, “is a washing machine, it’s used for washing clothes, and this is the dryer.”</p><p>Kreacher turned his head in confusion.</p><p>“Don’t worry Kreacher I’ll show you how all three of them work,” said Anne.</p><p>“Don’t be surprised if we have Arthur Weasley round here trying to check out all our muggle technology,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>By this point it was getting quite late, so Kreacher made a quick dinner of pasta, before they all settled into the sitting room.</p><p>“Michael Palin?” suggested Irwin as he dug through the video tapes.</p><p>“Anne’s told me about him, does he travel the world?”</p><p>“That he does,” muttered Irwin as he put in the first tape for Michael Palin’s Around The World In Eighty Days.</p><p>They all got comfy to watch an episode or two of the programme. Olivia sat between Anne and Irwin on the sofa, even Kreacher joined them tonight.</p><p>“That is a very nice man,” said Kreacher as he watched Michael Palin.</p><p>“You’re right Kreacher,” said Anne, “he is a very nice man.”</p><p>After watching the first two episodes, Olivia started to fall asleep.</p><p>“Come on Sleeping Beauty,” said Irwin picking her up off the sofa.</p><p>Irwin carried Olivia up to her room followed by Anne.</p><p>“Ok princess,” said Irwin as he tucked her in, “which one is it tonight, Aroura or Belle?”</p><p>“Pink,” muttered Olivia drowsily.</p><p>“Make it pink,” said Anne clearly and the room changed from blue to pink.</p><p>Olivia smiled sweetly as she settled further into her bed.</p><p>“Goodnight princess,” said Irwin kissing her on top of the head.</p><p>“Goodnight little Livi,” said Anne as they left the room and turned off the light.</p><p>“Now then my Auburn locked goddess,” whispered Irwin as they reached their new room, “we’ve got a lot of empty rooms to start filling, how about we make some babies?”</p><p>“Plural?” chuckled Anne as she took off her top.</p><p>“Well last time I checked; twins run in both of our families.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Voices From the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready to go visit Uncle Remus?” asked Anne as she helped Olivia get dressed.</p><p>Olivia was wearing a blue dress with a white apron over the top, Anne had just finished doing her hair. Today Olivia had decided to dress up as Belle.</p><p>They were all going round to visit Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Hope. It was a Saturday so Tonks didn’t have work, but as the Lupins had two small children it was easier for her to visit them than for them to visit Carreg Lywd.</p><p>They had been living in their new house for a few days now, and today they were going to the Lupins. Anne was looking forward to seeing little Hope, she was getting bigger every single time she saw her.</p><p>“You ladies ready?” asked Irwin poking his head around the door.</p><p>“Can I take my new necklace to show aunty Dora?”</p><p>“Well it does match your dress,” said Anne as she did up the sapphire necklace around Olivia’s neck, “but don’t lose it.”</p><p>Olivia nodded and they headed out of the house. They had given Kreacher the day off as they were going to Remus’.</p><p>“Hold on tight princess,” said Irwin as he prepared to apparate. </p><p>Olivia gripped firmly onto Irwin’s hand and Irwin side apparated to Elm Grove, followed by Anne.</p><p>“Aunty Annie!” yelled Teddy who was playing in the garden. Teddy’s hair was electric blue today.</p><p>“Hi Teddy,” said Anne crouching down to give him a hug.</p><p>“Do I not get a welcome?” asked Irwin in a mock outraged voice.</p><p>“Uncle Irwin!” said Teddy running over to hug Irwin.</p><p>“Now that’s more like it,” said Irwin as he gave Teddy a hug.</p><p>“Hi Anne,” said Tonks as she came out of the house, “Remus has been looking forward to seeing you all week.”</p><p>“I’ve missed him,” Anne sighed.</p><p>“He’s missed you too Anne,” Tonks pointed out.</p><p>“Now who’s this young lady in the beautiful dress, I don’t think I’ve met her before.”</p><p>“It’s me Aunty Dora,” giggled Olivia.</p><p>Tonks looked Olivia up and down properly.</p><p>“So it is,” she smiled giving Olivia a hug.</p><p>Anne headed into the house to try and find Remus. There were so many memories in this house, they washed over her as she walked into the house. </p><p>At that kitchen table, she had talked to Remus and Sirius about her first ever prophetic dream. </p><p>In that sitting room Sirius had first introduced them both to Monty Python. </p><p>Fred and George had one time managed to stuff Percy up that chimney in the sitting room, and another time at Christmas when Anne has been five, Sirius had come flying down that chimney, dressed up as Father Christmas and carrying a huge sack of presents.</p><p>She walked up the stairs and even more memories started to wash over her, the first time when she had had a terrible nightmare when she was eleven and Remus had had to calm her down out in the corridor.</p><p>It was at this point when she started hearing voices like ghosts from the past.</p><p>“It’s ok sweetheart it’s all over now.”</p><p>“He killed Harry!” she had sobbed.</p><p>“Who killed Harry poppet?”</p><p>“Quirell,” she had stuttered.</p><p>“It was only a dream sweetheart, just a bad nightmare.”</p><p>“Harry is fast asleep in his bedroom; I can show you if you want.”</p><p>Then she started hearing the voices of Harry and Ron as she walked past her brothers old room.</p><p>“So what house do you want to be in?”</p><p>“Gryffindor like Dad and Sirius.”</p><p>“Yeah, but they can’t all be that cool, Percy just got let in.”</p><p>“That’s true, but then again Bill and Charlie are cool.”</p><p>Then she passed Remus’ room and a different memory came back to her.</p><p>“Anne sit down sweetheart.”</p><p>“Have I done something wrong?”</p><p>“No kiddo, you haven’t done anything wrong,” assured Sirius.</p><p>“We’ve noticed that you’re a bit different.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well you don’t like playing with the other children like Harry and the Weasleys,” Sirius had tried to explain.</p><p>“I play with Luna.”</p><p>“Anne sweetheart, do you know what autism is?” asked Remus.</p><p>Anne shook her head.</p><p>“It’s an antisocial disorder, its means that you’re not comfortable in large groups, and you sometimes get upset by things.”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with me then?” she had asked nearly in tears.</p><p>“No sweetheart,” Remus had said pulling her in for a hug, “theres nothing wrong with you you’re just different.”</p><p>“And the world would be very boring if everyone was exactly the same,” said Sirius.</p><p>Anne walked further down the corridor and passed Sirius’ room and finally her own old bedroom. It was still painted pink.</p><p>As she held out her hand to open the door several more memories came flooding back, they had first met Dobby in this room. She had used to spend hours sitting at the window seat watching Harry and the Weasleys playing Quidditch. Anne and Luna when they were little had made blanket forts and stayed up half the night reading by torchlight.</p><p>Anne thought back and remembered a conversation she had in that room with Harry on a day like this nearly seven years ago.</p><p>“Harry, you think I’m different, I mean like weird different?”</p><p>“Well no, well I mean yes you’re different but what’s the harm in that. But I mean you’ve always been different, besides what’s the fun in being normal!” </p><p>“But you’re still worried about something?”</p><p>“I’m worried that we won’t be sorted into the same house when we get to Hogwarts. You and Ron are probably going to go into Gryffindor, but I know I won’t.”</p><p>“Oh I see, I’ve been thinking about that a bit recently too, I mean come on sis you learnt to read when you were three! Typical Ravenclaw if ever I saw one”</p><p>“But what if I don’t have any friends, what if everybody thinks I’m weird.”</p><p>“They won’t don’t worry! Besides if you don’t make any in your first year, Luna will join you the year after and she’s a typical Ravenclaw too, you’ll be fine sis!”</p><p>Even when they were not quite eleven seven years, Harry and Anne had always been different from each other.</p><p>She opened the door and found Remus sat in an armchair feeding Hope.</p><p>Not much had changed in her old room apart there was a crib in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Sweetheart!” exclaimed getting up from the armchair and putting Hope down in her crib.</p><p>“You ok?” he asked gently as they sat down on the bed together.</p><p>“A lot of old memories just came flooding back,” sighed Anne.</p><p>“Good ones?” </p><p>“Some of them,” Anne muttered, “they were important ones.”</p><p>“Like what,” asked Remus putting an arm around her.</p><p>“The first time I had a nightmare about Quirrell and you tried calming me down in the corridor, and the time you and Sirius had to explain to me about my autism.”</p><p>“Are you alright though sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just haven’t been back to this house in nearly four years.”</p><p>“I know,” he sighed.</p><p>“You don’t mind that we’re using your room for Hope, do you?”</p><p>“Of course, I don’t mind, she’s my goddaughter,” said Anne looking over to the sleeping Hope, “and it’s not my room anymore.”</p><p>“How was Greece?”</p><p>“The most beautiful place in the world,” Anne beamed as they started to head their way back down to the kitchen.</p><p>When Irwin, Tonks, Olivia and Teddy came in for lunch an hour later they found Anne and Remus preparing a salad together at the kitchen table listening to The Seekers.</p><p>“You two had a good catch up?” asked Tonks as she nicked a cherry tomato.</p><p>“Yes thank you,” said Remus as he sliced some lettuce.</p><p>“You have got to come see the house at some point,” said Anne, “its got a revolving bookcase!”</p><p>“My room changes colours!” exclaimed Olivia.</p><p>“Really,” said Tonks, “well that does sound fascinating.”</p><p>“Can we go around to the Weasleys?” asked Olivia after lunch.</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” said Irwin.</p><p>“I’ll stay with Hope,” said Anne getting up from the table, “you lot go enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>Remus and Tonks shrugged slightly but headed off to the Weasleys with Teddy, Irwin and Olivia.</p><p>Anne went back upstairs into her old room.</p><p>Hope had just woken up from her nap and was looking at her intently.</p><p>“Hi there little Hope,” said Anne as she sat cradling Hope in her arms, “do you like your room?”</p><p>“I spent many years in here, I’ve got lots of memories of this place, some good some bad, but I was always happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne woke up one morning in early May, they were going to be taking Olivia on a nature walk and take a picnic with them.</p><p>“Would you look at that,” muttered Irwin looking out the window from their bedroom. </p><p>It was chucking it down with rain and it didn’t look like it was going to be letting off any time soon.</p><p>“Oh dear,” sighed Anne as she walked over to the window to stand next to him.</p><p>It was freezing and Anne wasn’t wearing her dressing gown, Irwin pulled her in close for warmth.</p><p>“Bang goes our walk,” said Irwin shaking his head.</p><p>Anne got dressed in a warm jumper and a pair of jeans, and then pulled her hair into a ponytail.</p><p>“I’ll go tell Livi,” said Anne as she finished doing her hair.</p><p>Anne walked to Olivia’s room to wake her up</p><p>Anne opened the door and found that she was already awake. She was not only awake, but she was dressed in a top and skirt and rushing around her room.</p><p>“Good morning Livi.”</p><p>“Are we going on our nature walk today?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not sweetheart,” said Anne gently, “its raining too heavily, we can go another day.”</p><p>“But you promised,” she sulked.</p><p>“Tell you what, why don’t we watch some princess films?”</p><p>Olivia seemed to think about this for a minute.</p><p>“All day?”</p><p>“All day,” Anne beamed.</p><p>“I’m sorry my little fairy princess,” said Irwin picking her up, “we’ll go for our walk another time yeah?”</p><p>“Can we wear dress up?”</p><p>“Fairy wings, sparkly tiaras the lot,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>They all headed down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Kreacher had made boiled eggs and sausages with toast.</p><p>Anne has halfway through cutting the top off her egg when they noticed a number of owls flying towards the kitchen window.</p><p>Irwin went over to the window and four owls came flying in through the window.</p><p>“Hello,” said Olivia stroking one of the owls gently as Irwin took the letters off of the owl’s legs.</p><p>“Be careful Livi,” said Anne, “they can bite.”</p><p>“This one can’t,” said Olivia, “he’s gorgeous.”</p><p>As Irwin took the letters off of the legs, the owls flew back out the window, the owl that Olivia had been stoking gave her a light nip before flying away.</p><p>“Two each, they’re all from the Ministry,” said Irwin passing her, her letters.</p><p>“I’ve got a bad feeling I know what’s in here,” muttered Anne as she looked at the letters.</p><p>Irwin nodded at her over the table.</p><p>Anne bit her lip nervously as Irwin began to open his first letter.</p><p>“It’s the results,” sighed Irwin as he read the top piece of parchment, “Merlin these were fast, we weren’t even supposed to sit these till next month.”</p><p>“How’d you do?” she asked not even daring to open her own letters.</p><p>“Five O’s and two E’s, I got an E in Charms and Astronomy.”<br/>“Well done Master Irwin,” said Kreacher, “you are a very bright young man.”</p><p>“Thank you Kreacher,” said Irwin, “but I feel like Anne’s even brighter.”</p><p>Anne nodded as she nervously opened the first envelope.</p><p>The first piece of parchment showed the pass and fail grades.</p><p>NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS</p><p>Pass Grades:</p><p>Outstanding (O)</p><p>Exceeds Expectations (E)</p><p>Acceptable (A)</p><p>Fail Grades:</p><p>Poor (P)</p><p>Dreadful (D)</p><p>Troll (T)</p><p>The second piece of paper had her results.</p><p>ANNE LILY SCAMANDER HAS ACHIEVED</p><p>Astronomy: O</p><p>Care of Magical Creatures: O</p><p>Charms: O</p><p>Defence Against the Dark Arts: O</p><p>Divination: O</p><p>Herbology: O</p><p>History of Magic: O</p><p>Potions: O</p><p>Transfiguration: O</p><p>“How’d you do?” asked Irwin.</p><p>Anne handed Irwin the piece of paper.</p><p>“Olivia,” said Irwin beaming, “your parents are geniuses!”</p><p>“What’s in the other letters?” asked Olivia excitedly.</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Irwin, “let’s find out, shall we?”</p><p>Anne took a deep breath and opened the second letter.</p><p>Dear Anne, </p><p>Congratulations! You have done exceptionally well especially under the unusual circumstances.</p><p>As we discussed back in December, if you got four Outstanding’s on your NEWTs then you would be employed in the Department of Education at the Ministry of Magic. As you have got eight Outstanding’s I am thrilled to inform you that you are more than qualified for the job.</p><p>As we are trying to get Hogwarts reopened within the next few months in September, and there are several vacancies that need filling, we need you to start as soon as possible.</p><p>If it is convenient to you, I would like to try to meet with you this morning at your house as there is a lot that needs to be discussed. If it is convenient could me meet at your house at ten o’clock this morning, please write back with confirmation.</p><p>I hope that both you and Irwin are well, Grizelda Marchbanks.</p><p> “When do you start?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“This morning,” she sighed, “you?”</p><p>“1st of June, so I’ve still got three weeks,” said Irwin.</p><p>“I need to write back to Professor Marchbanks,” said Anne fetching a piece of parchment, and Irwin’s owl Scardi.</p><p>“Can we still watch princess films?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Anne’s going to be busy today, but I on the other hand a, going to be available to watch as many Disney films as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Irwin and Olivia got out the fancy-dress box. Irwin helped Olivia into a Sleeping Beauty costume and tiara. Olivia also manged to attach a pair of fairy wings onto the cat Diana whilst Irwin set the first film up.</p><p>Irwin closed the curtains and shut out the miserable rain outside. As Professor Marchbanks arrived Irwin had just finished rewinding the tape for Sleeping Beauty.</p><p>“Good morning Professor Marchbanks,” said Anne opening the door, “sorry about the weather.”</p><p>“That is not your fault,” said Professor Marchbanks as she took off her damp cloak, “I hope you are both well?”</p><p>“We’re very good thank you, Irwin is watching some video’s with Olivia today.”</p><p>“What are video’s?” asked Professor Marchbanks as she sat down at the kitchen table.</p><p>“They are a form of muggle entertainment,” explained Anne, “you watch them on the television.”</p><p>“Do you have a lot of muggle technology.”</p><p>“Washing machine, dryer, dishwasher, electric lights and a television with a video player,” said Anne, “it makes our lives easier.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” muttered Professor Marchbanks, “do you mind I take a look at some of those later?”</p><p>“Of course,” chuckled Anne as Kreacher brought over a pot of tea and some biscuits.</p><p>“Kreacher has made shortbread.”</p><p>“Thank you Kreacher, it looks wonderful,” beamed Anne.</p><p>“So, how can I help you today Professor Marchbanks?”</p><p>“Firstly, please call me Griselda, we are going to be working together every day.”</p><p>“Anne,” said Griselda as she stirred her tea, “do you know how many people work in the department?”</p><p>Anne shook her head.</p><p>“Apart from you and me, there is only Reginald Fawcett, Professor Tofty has just retired.”</p><p>“There’s only three people in the department?”</p><p>“Department of Education is not the most popular in the Ministry,” chuckled Griselda, “which is why it is so important to get new blood in the department.”</p><p>“You said there was several vacancies that needed filling?”</p><p>“Yes, there are,” said Griselda, “one of them has already been filled by Arthur Weasley, but there are still several more that need filling, we need a Transfiguration teacher as Professor McGonagall is going to be headmistress, we also need a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”</p><p>“No surprises there,” muttered Anne. There had been a new Defence teacher every single year for the last fifty years.</p><p>“As well as this, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn are both hoping to retire, if replacements can be found that is.”</p><p>“I thought that the Ministry wasn’t supposed to get involved with the hiring and firing of staff unless in emergencies.”</p><p>“That is true,” nodded Griselda, “but Professor McGonagall has asked us to help as there are quite so many positions to be filled.”</p><p>“Are there any others?”</p><p>“Just Professor Binns,” said Griselda, “he has been trying to retire for the last ten years but has been waiting until a suitable candidate has been found who could teach the subject.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of vacancies,” said Anne as she wrote them all down.</p><p>“Also as you have already noted the curriculums need updating, so however is chosen needs to be enthusiastic about their subjects.”</p><p>“The reason I have come to you is because Professor McGonagall thinks that the Hogwarts teaching staff could use some young blood. People with enthusiasm for the subject, I was wondering if you knew anyone?”</p><p>Anne had to think for a moment.</p><p>“There’s Neville,” said Anne thinking it over for a moment, “he’s really talented at Herbology.”</p><p>“He has just got an Outstanding on his NEWT, I’ll write to him this afternoon and ask if he is interested in the job.”</p><p>“As for the History of Magic position,” said Anne as she chose a piece of shortbread, “I may have someone in mind, but I’ll have to go talk to them.”</p><p>“If you could try to contact your friend today, the sooner the better because we have a lot to get through.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Anne nodding</p><p>“As today is a Friday, you’ll start properly on Monday,” said Griselda as she finished her tea, “hope you have a good weekend.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming today, and thank you again for the job,” said Anne getting up to find Griselda’s cloak.</p><p>“The one who I should be thanking Anne is you,” said Griselda as she headed for the door, “I’ll see you on Monday.”</p><p>“What have I missed?” asked Anne as she headed into the sitting room.</p><p>Diana was still wearing the fairy wings and was sat on Irwin’s lap; Olivia was sat next to him on the sofa.</p><p>“Aroura has just pricked her finger on the needle,” said Olivia, “every one’s going to sleep.”</p><p>“Prince Philip’s going to save her though it’s alright,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Why does a prince always have to save the princess?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Not in Pocahontas,” Anne pointed out, “in that one, she saves John Smith rather than the other way around.”</p><p>“Can we watch that one next?”</p><p>“Of course, princess,” said Irwin giving her a cuddle.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ve got to go out after lunch, I have to visit someone.”</p><p>“Is everything alright Annie?” asked Irwin slightly nervous.</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s fine, I just need to see someone.”</p><p>“About the job?”</p><p>“Yeah, I won’t be long.”</p><p>After the film ended, they had lunch.</p><p>“Kreacher has manged to work out the laundry machine,” he said proudly as he brought out some sandwiches.</p><p>“Well done Kreacher,” said Anne “that’s great news.”</p><p>“It is much easier than washing them by magic.”</p><p>“I’ve always wondered how muggles got by without magic,” said Irwin, “but now I can tell that they are actually much more advanced in some ways.”</p><p>“Your dads had a car for as long as you can remember, and you’ve been listening to my records and watching my videos for years and you’re only just realising this?”</p><p>“Well yeah but that’s just fun stuff, entertainment, they’ve got other stuff that’s really useful, washing machines and dishwashers. Merlin even the lighting’s better its certainly safer to have lightbulbs than lanterns and candles around small kids.”</p><p>“It does make Kreachers life easier,” nodded Kreacher.</p><p>Anne finished off her sandwich and then pulled on a cloak over her jeans and jumper. She would have worn a muggle coat, but she knew how some people felt about muggle dress.</p><p>“I’ll see you when I get back,” said Anne as Irwin did up the clasp on her cloak.</p><p>“I’ll miss you,” said Irwin giving her a kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Do you really have to go?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“I won’t be long,” said Anne.</p><p>“We can watch Pocahontas yeah?” offered Irwin as they headed back through to the sitting room to set up the tape.</p><p>Anne walked out of the house into the rain so that she could apparate. She hoped she had the right address; she had never visited here before.</p><p>She found herself standing outside a large house in the middle of nowhere. There was a couple of broomsticks leaning against the wall by the front door which made it clear that it was at least a wizarding household.</p><p>It was just as rainy here as it had been at Carreg Lwyd. Anne went through the gate and walked up to the front door and knocked firmly.</p><p>A very nervous woman opened the front door.</p><p>“Can I help you?” she asked looking around frantically.</p><p>“Are you Mrs Selwyn?”</p><p>“If this has got anything to do with Fabian, please leave me and my children alone, we had nothing to do with it!”</p><p>“No, its nothing to do with that,” said Anne, “I’m Anne Scamander, you came to my wedding last month.”</p><p>“Oh yes so I did,” said Mrs Selwyn standing away from the door, “please come in.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she said as Anne came in, “it’s just so many people are coming to the door complaining about my husband.”</p><p>“They’re trying to take it out on me and the children, it’s been horrible, death threats, cursed letters, if it wasn’t because of Julian I don’t know what I’d do.”</p><p>“I’ve actually come to talk to Julian,” said Anne, “there might be a job available for him.”</p><p>“Julian!” she called up the stairs, “Anne’s here!”</p><p>“Hi Anne,” said Morgana coming out of the sitting room, “you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah I’m great thanks Morgana,” said Anne giving her a hug.</p><p>“Did somebody say something about Anne?” yelled Julian over the bannisters.</p><p>Julian came running down the stairs followed by two small boys, one looked about four and the other was six and they both had bright blonde hair like their fathers.</p><p>“Hi Anne,” said Julian giving her a hug, “how’s married life treating you?”</p><p>“Great,” she chuckled, “Irwin and Livi are having a Disney princess day.”</p><p>“These are my little brothers Tristan and Uther, if you stay long enough Guinevere and Igraine should show up.”</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you Tristan and Uther,” said Anne.</p><p>“Can we talk Julian?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Julian as they went through to the sitting room.</p><p>“So, what can I help you with Mrs Scamander?”</p><p>“Well I just got hired by the Department of Education at the Ministry.”</p><p>“Well done Anne,” he beamed.</p><p>“The thing is Hogwarts has got a bit of a staff shortage.”</p><p>“Staff shortage?”</p><p>“A combination between, the death of Professor Snape, the Carrows being deatheaters and several of the others wanting to retire.”</p><p>“And you are here why?” asked Julian suspiciously.</p><p>“One of the teachers who is trying to retire is Professor Binns,” said Anne, “in fact he’s been trying to retire for about ten years.”</p><p>“I’m honoured Anne, I really am, but why me?”</p><p>“You’re a great teacher, you did an excellent job with Averett and Aislynn, and I know you’ve always had an interest in History of Magic.”</p><p>“I do enjoy the subject,” shrugged Julian, “but I don’t know if I’d really qualify.”</p><p>“Firstly Julian, you got an Outstanding in your NEWT which is the only qualification they’re really looking for, as well as that you’ve spent the last four years teaching.”</p><p>“I always enjoyed it at school, if you really think I can manage, I’d love to take the job.”</p><p>“You do know,” said Anne, “all that I can do is recommend you for the job, you’d still have to be interviewed by McGonagall and be approved by the school governors.”</p><p>“Do you know what the weirdest part would be though,” chuckled Julian, “I’m going to have to stand up in front of my little brothers and sisters and teach, Morgie is never going to let me live this down!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Starting School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up little fairy princess,” said Irwin, “it’s time for your first day of school.”</p><p>“Daddy, do you think the other children will like me?”</p><p>Irwin noticed that this was the first time he had called her Daddy instead of Irwin, but he thought he shouldn’t to big a thing of it.</p><p>“Olivia, you are an exceptionally bright and friendly young girl, they’re going to love you.”</p><p>Irwin helped Olivia into her new uniform, a grey pinafore dress, a white school shirt and dark red cardigan.</p><p>“Where’s Mummy?” she asked as Irwin brushed out her hair.</p><p>“Mummy,” said Irwin as he brushed her hair into two bunches, “is getting ready for her first day at work, it’s a big day for both of you today.”</p><p>“Now then, let’s go get some breakfast,” he said picking her up, “you can’t go to school on an empty tummy.”</p><p>“Morning Livi,” said Anne as they sat down at the kitchen table, “don’t you look grown up?”</p><p>“Not as grown up as you,” said Irwin.</p><p>Anne was wearing a purple robe over a grey dress and she had done her hair in one long plait down her back.</p><p>“Ok Livi lets got over it again,” said Anne, “what do you tell people that we do?”</p><p>“Daddy is a lawyer and Mummy is a school inspector.”</p><p>They had had to find a muggle cover up story for when Olivia went to school.</p><p>“And if you want to have friends over?”</p><p>“I have to tell you first.”</p><p>They didn’t have any problems with Olivia having friends round after school but they would have to hide all signs of magic, the moving photographs, the magical plants not to mention Kreacher.</p><p>“Are you both taking me to school?”</p><p>“No, Mummy has to go to work, I’m going to take you.”</p><p>“I’ll be home this evening though.”</p><p>“Now then,” said Anne kneeling down after she had pulled on her cloak, “are you going to be a big girl for me today, make lots of friends learn lots of new things?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded.</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight then,” she said giving them both a big hug.</p><p>“Goodbye Mummy!”</p><p>“Good luck Annie!”</p><p>Anne waved at them both before dissaparating to the Ministry.</p><p>“You ready princess?”<br/>Olivia nodded again.</p><p>Irwin checked that he had all the information to enrol in a muggle primary school, including her muggle birth and adoption certificates.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>He strapped Olivia into her carseat in the back of the car and drove into Rynmyney, the muggle town that was only a few miles away.</p><p>“So what are we going to do today?” asked Irwin as he drove the car.</p><p>“Read lots of books.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Meet my new teachers.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Make new friends.”</p><p>“And most importantly?”</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone about magic.”</p><p>“Or?”</p><p>“Show anyone my magic.”</p><p>“Because?”</p><p>“They’ll think that I’m weird.”</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Mmmm?” he asked as he drove the car.</p><p>“Why are you sending me to school?”</p><p>“What do you mean princess?”</p><p>“You and Mummy didn’t go to school.”</p><p>“Yes, we did darling, we went to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Before that though.”</p><p>“No, we didn’t go to school we got taught at home.”</p><p>“So why are you sending me to a muggle school?”</p><p>“Well you don’t have any brothers or sisters yet, and we don’t know any little girls or boys for you to play with. Me and Anne, I mean um me and Mummy, thought that you might like to have some friends.”</p><p>“We just don’t want you to be lonely,” Irwin finished.</p><p>“I’m not lonely,” she muttered.</p><p>Irwin looked at her as he parked the car.</p><p>“Ok, so maybe I’m a little bit bored,” she giggled.</p><p>“Exactly,” said Irwin getting out of the car, “which is why you’re going to school.”</p><p>Irwin let her out of the car and took hold of her hand.</p><p>“You ready my little fairy princess?”</p><p>“Yes Daddy.”</p><p>“Let’s go find the head teacher then.”</p><p>They walked into a playground which was crowded with school children, who were playing and waiting for school to start. There were a few dozen boys playing a game of football and there was a couple of girls playing hopscotch.</p><p>The school bell rang, and the children started to form in lines to go into school.</p><p>“There’s so many of them,” muttered Olivia as she clung tightly onto Irwin’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry it’s ok,” he assured her, “you’re not going to be in a class with all of them, only thirty at the most.”</p><p>“Ok,” she muttered as they headed into the school.</p><p>Olivia clung onto Irwin’s hand as they walked into the school.</p><p>“Can I help you?” asked one of the teachers as they passed.</p><p>“We’re looking for Mr Llewellyn’s office, I’m going to enrol my daughter Olivia.”</p><p>“Of course,” they nodded, “it’s down that corridor and then the third door on the left.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Irwin before they went to go find the right office.</p><p>They walked down the corridor until they found the headmasters office.</p><p>“Here goes nothing,” he muttered before knocking firmly on the office door.</p><p>“Come in!” called the headmaster.</p><p>“Good morning,” said Irwin as they went in through the door, “my name is Irwin Scamander, and this is my daughter Olivia.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I believe I’m expecting you, please sit down.”</p><p>“So,” asked Mr Llewelyn as they sat down, “why Rynmyney?”</p><p>“Well its our local school, and we want Olivia to make some new friends.”</p><p>“It’s a bit of funny time of year to be starting a new school, school closes in two months.”</p><p>“Well, we just moved to the area, starting a new life and all that.”</p><p>“Makes sense to me,” shrugged Mr Llewelyn, “you got the paperwork?”</p><p>Irwin passed over the birth certificate and muggle adoption certificate.</p><p>“So Olivia’s only been with you a few weeks?” asked Mr Llewelyn going over the adoption certificate.</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Irwin, “we moved to Wales a fortnight after adopting her.”</p><p>“I hope you’re all going to be very happy in Rynmyney.”</p><p>“Olivia,” said Mr Llewellyn turning to her, “you’re going to have to do some tests today so we can see what you’re good at, how good your reading, writing and maths is. Is that ok?”</p><p>“I like tests,” beamed Anne swinging her legs back and forth on her chair.</p><p>“I wish I had a dozen other six-year olds like that,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Livi’s very bright, aren’t you my little fairy princess?”</p><p>“I like to read.”</p><p>“Well that’s always good,” nodded Mr Llewelyn, “why don’t I show you both to her new class.”</p><p>They all got up and headed out of the office. They walked down a few corridors and stopped outside a year one classroom.</p><p>“This is Miss Evans classroom, she’s going to be your new teacher,” said Mr Llewellyn as he opened the door.</p><p>“Miss Evans, this is your new student Olivia Scamander.”</p><p>“Hello Olivia,” beamed Miss Evans from behind her desk.</p><p>Irwin and Olivia walked into the classroom, there was about two dozen boys and girls who had been listening to a story that Miss Evans had been reading.</p><p>“There’s a space next to Bethan if you like Olivia.”</p><p>Olivia gripped onto Irwin’s hand even tighter, as she looked at the little girl with a dark ponytail who was sitting on her own in the front row.</p><p>“It’s ok Livi,” said Irwin gently, “I’ll pick you up this afternoon.”</p><p>Olivia gave him one last hug before she went to go sit down next to Bethan.</p><p>Irwin stood in the doorway watching her for a moment as she settled into her desk. Irwin eventually left to take the car home.</p><p>Irwin got back to the house and suddenly the large house felt very empty without Anne and Olivia in it. </p><p>He eventually found himself playing the piano in the living room for most of the day. He had been wanting to learn for a few years, and today seemed as good as any to start. By the end of the day he could play a basic scale and had even managed to learn to play London Bridge is Burning Down.</p><p>At three o’clock he apparated to an alleyway a few steps away the school.</p><p>He walked back to the school and waited at the playground gate, with the other parents for the children to come out.</p><p>At a quarter past three the children and their teachers came pouring out through the front door into the school.</p><p>“Daddy!” screamed Olivia running over to him at the school gates.</p><p>“Hi there little princess,” said Irwin lifting her up in the air.</p><p>“How was school?”</p><p>“It was great, I’ve made a friend her name was Bethan.”</p><p>“Do you want to head home now then?”</p><p>“Miss Evans said she wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“Really,” said Irwin putting her pack on the ground as he noticed Miss Evans walking over ot them.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” he asked.</p><p>“Couldn’t be better,” grinned Miss Evans, “I gave her the assessments for her reading and maths today, she’s extraordinarily bright.” </p><p>“Oh, we know that,” said Irwin giving Olivia a quick hug, “she comes from a family of bookworms, we all love to read.”</p><p>“She’s even made some friends; I hope she’s going to be really happy here.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will,” said Irwin, “and thank you for being so welcoming today.”</p><p>“Do you want to head home now princess?”</p><p>“Will Mummy be there?”</p><p>“Mummy, will be home in a few hours, she’s still at work.”</p><p>Irwin walked to the deserted alleyway, holding onto Olivia’s hand.</p><p>“Hold on tight,” said Irwin as he prepared to dissapparate.</p><p>Olivia clung on tightly to Irwin’s hand as they spun back to the house.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>“I’m ok,” said Olivia trying to find her feet, she still didn’t particularly like the feeling of apparating.</p><p>“Apparating does take some getting used to, but its much faster.”</p><p>“I’ve got a reading book,” she said as she fished in her schoolbag as they went into the house.</p><p>“Do you now?”</p><p>“Yes, I have to read to you or Mummy for homework.”</p><p>“Let’s see here,” said Irwin, as he took the book from Olivia.</p><p>“It’s seems this book is about a little girl called Matilda, who loves books and has some very special powers.”</p><p>“Hmmm?” he muttered as they sat down on the sofa, “remind me of someone we both know?”</p><p>“Miss Evans said it’s usually for older children, but she said I’m already at the right reading level.”</p><p>“Well let’s see what’s so special about this Matilda,” said Irwin as they opened the book to the first page.</p><p>Olivia read the first few chapters to him and Irwin helped her with some of the longer or more complicated words.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” chuckled Anne as she came into the sitting room.</p><p>“We’re doing homework, I have to read for five minutes.”</p><p>“You’ve actually been reading for nearly an hour and a half,” said Irwin, “but the book was so interesting we just couldn’t stop.”</p><p>“Well although I’m sure that it’s fascinating,” said Anne, “it’s gone five o’clock, dinners at six.”</p><p>They spent a while talking about their first days at their new school and job and then had Olivia’s favourite meal for dinner.</p><p>“Homemade chicken goujons, chips and peas,” said Kreacher as he brought over the plates.</p><p>“Thank you Kreacher, it looks wonderful,” said Anne.</p><p>Olivia dunked a chicken goujon into ketchup whilst she told them about school.</p><p>“I made a new friend she’s called Bethan.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty name,” said Anne.</p><p>“We played with two other girls at playtime, they taught me how to play hopscotch, we all sat together at lunch too.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” said Irwin, “not made friends with any boys yet?”</p><p>“Boys! Yuck,” she scowled.</p><p>“I hope it will be at least a few years before you want to start being friends with boys,” said Anne.</p><p>“But when they do, they’ll be all over her,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Kreacher thinks Master Irwin is right, Mistress Olivia is a very pretty young girl.”</p><p>After dinner Anne got Olivia in the bath and helped her wash her hair.</p><p>Olivia sat in her room which was pink that night and Anne tucked her into bed.</p><p>“Ok Sleeping Beauty,” said Irwin stroking her hair, “what bedtime story would you like tonight?”</p><p>“Narnia!”</p><p>“Ok Narnia it is,” chuckled Irwin. </p><p>Last time they had been about to start The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, so they read her the first chapter.</p><p>“Good night Livi,” said Anne kissing on top of the head.</p><p>“Good night princess,” said Irwin getting the light.</p><p>“Harry said he wanted to come around tonight, he wanted to wait till Olivia was in bed so he’s coming round in about ten minutes.”</p><p>Anne and Irwin headed back down to the sitting room and waited for Harry to arrive.</p><p>Ten minutes later he arrived having apparated.</p><p>“Hey little sis, Irwin,” beamed Harry giving them both a hug.</p><p>“Hi Harry,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Is there something wrong Harry?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Why would you ask that?” he chuckled.</p><p>“The fact that you wait to come round until after Olivia’s in bed.”</p><p>“Well you know that I’m working in the Auror department now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Irwin, “whats your point?”</p><p>“We’ve been trying to round up some of the deatheaters, we’ve managed to find most of them, but there’s a still a few deatheaters running loose. “</p><p>“You can’t expect to find all of them Harry,” said Irwin, “you’ve got most of them.”</p><p>“Yes, but the ones we haven’t found are the most clever and the most dangerous. They’ve been managing to hide properly for six months, if they can hide for six months Merlin knows how long this will go on for.”</p><p>“Who’s still free?” asked Anne nervously</p><p>“Mulicber, Nott and Rowle,” said Harry.</p><p>“And they’re probably working together?” muttered Irwin raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“Why are you telling us all this?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“The one’s we have pulled in are angry,” said Harry, “they’re furious in fact, with me and with.”</p><p>“Annie?” Irwin asked gripping onto her wrist, “because she killed Tom?”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Harry, “I just want you to keep your guard up, ok Anne?”</p><p>Irwin held onto Anne’s wrist even tighter and her breathing started to become unsteady.</p><p>“Tom’s gone,” she stammered, “I was supposed to be safe.”</p><p>“You are safe Annie,” said Irwin gently, “nobody’s going to hurt you, hardly anyone even knows where we live.”</p><p>“You said we’d be safe,” she stammered as she got up from the sofa and ran up to her room.</p><p>“I’m sorry I had to drag you two into this,” said Harry running fingers through his hair, “but she had to know.”</p><p>“Thanks Harry,” said Irwin getting up from the sofa, “I should go check on her.”</p><p>“That’s ok Irwin, see you around yeah?”</p><p>Irwin ran up the stairs to find Anne.</p><p>“Annie?” said Irwin knocking on the door.</p><p>He tried opening the door, it wasn’t locked and swung open.</p><p>Irwin could see her curled up under the duvet in the foetal position with her knees pulled into her chest and she was sobbing like mad.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin gently sitting down next to her.</p><p>“You said we’d be safe,” she sobbed in a muffled voice from under the duvet.</p><p>“You’re going to be fine Annie; we just need to be careful alright?”</p><p>Anne nodded slightly.</p><p>“Come on sweetheart,” he said picking her up and laying her down properly, so she was more comfortable.</p><p>He tucked her in gently and kissed her on top of the head before brushing away the tears from her face and tucking the stray locks of hair behind her ear.</p><p>He headed down to the kitchen to go and check one of the cupboards. They still had one bottle of Draught of Living Peace left, it only had about half a dozen doses in it. He had a bad feeling that they were going to need to make some more and soon, but it was a complicated potion, he and Anne would have to make it together over the weekend, when Anne had a day off.</p><p>He picked up the bottle off the shelf and took it back up to their room.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin coming back in with the bottle and a tablespoon.</p><p>“Annie, I need you to take this for me,” he said as he poured out a tablespoon of potion for her.</p><p>“No,” she mumbled, grimacing.</p><p>“Please darling, it’s a calming draught, it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>She looked at him uncertainly.</p><p>“Please Annie,” he begged.</p><p>She closed her eyes and winced as she took the tablespoon from Irwin. She swallowed the potion in one gulp.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he beamed.</p><p>“You promise I’m going to be alright?” she stammered.</p><p>“I can’t promise you that, but I can promise that I am going to look after you and keep you safe.”</p><p>“I love you Irwin,” she muttered as he got into bed and he pulled her in close protectively.</p><p>“Goodnight Annie,” he whispered as she fell asleep almost instantly in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Playdate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok Annie lets go over this again,” said Irwin as he stirred the last tablespoon of the Draught of Living Peace into her cup of tea.</p><p>“I disapparate from outside the house,” she sighed as she drunk her tea, “go straight to the Ministry.”</p><p>“If I feel there’s anything strange going on at work, I go find someone like Harry Tonks or Kingsley.”</p><p>“That’s right,” he nodded as he tried to coax her into eating her toast.</p><p>“After work I come straight back here,” she finished.</p><p>“Like you have done every other day this week, don’t worry darling, you’re going to be fine.”</p><p>Anne nodded uncertainly as she finished her cup of tea.</p><p>“You ok Mummy?”</p><p>“I’m fine sweetheart,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“There’s some very nasty people looking for Mummy, but she’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“Nasty people like Tom?”</p><p>“These people were friends with Tom,” he explained.</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight,” said Anne as she finished her tea.</p><p>“Bye Mummy,” said Olivia giving her a hug.</p><p>“Be safe,” whispered Irwin having given her a quick kiss.</p><p>Anne headed out the door and apparated straight to the Ministry.</p><p>“Ok princess,” said Irwin, “you finish your breakfast and then we’ll get straight to school.”</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” beamed Olivia as she finished her piece of toast.</p><p>“You got your book?” asked Irwin as he helped her pack her school bag.</p><p>They had finished reading Matilda last night, so she was going to take it back to change it for a new book.</p><p>“Alright then princess, let’s go.”</p><p>Irwin took hold of Olivia’s hand, and they walked to just outside the house, and then they side apparated to the alleyway outside the school.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded; she was starting to get more used to the feeling of apparating.</p><p>Irwin looked around to check that nobody had seen them apparate and they then walked over to the school.</p><p>As they walked over to the school gates, Irwin noticed that there was a person watching them as they walked over, but as Irwin looked again, he noticed that they were gone.</p><p>“You have a nice day princess; I’ll pick you up this afternoon.”</p><p>“Bye bye Daddy,” she said giving him a huge hug.</p><p>“And don’t forget,” he said firmly.</p><p>“Don’t talk to anybody strange.”</p><p>“Go and play with your friends,” he muttered, “and Bethan’s coming round after school so I’ll bring the car.”</p><p>Olivia ran off to go and play with her new friends and Irwin headed home.</p><p>There was a lot of work that needed doing. He and Kreacher had to hide every sign of magic in the house.</p><p>“Ok Kreacher, if you get started on the kitchen, I’ll start going through the books.”</p><p>Irwin started going through the bookcases and took away all the magical books, whilst Kreacher started finding all the magical things in the kitchen such as the self-scrubbing pans.</p><p>Irwin looked at the photo collage over the fireplace, he put a freezing charm on the photographs. It felt slightly weird when the photos stopped moving, almost as if the life had gone out of them. It was only temporary though; he could unfreeze them later.</p><p>He put all the magical books such as the magical fairy tales and the other books like A History of Magic and Moste Potonte Potiones into a cardboard box.</p><p>Irwin and Kreacher carried the cardboard boxes up to the attic, Olivia and Bethan would never go up into the attic.</p><p>Irwin checked his watch and saw that it was already three o’clock, he had to get a move on if he was going to have to drive to pick up the girls.</p><p>“Kreacher, I need you go to 12 Grimmauld Place, if you stay here there would be too many questions.”</p><p>“When you want me to come back Master Irwin, just call,” he said before dissapparating.</p><p>Irwin went out to the car and drove to the school and then parked just outside the school. It was twenty past three, he was a few minutes late.</p><p>As Irwin walked up to the school gates, he noticed that there was a man who was trying to dress like a muggle in a lime and peach pair of golfing trousers and a leather jacket. He was trying to take a photograph of Olivia and her friend Bethan.</p><p>“Get away from my daughter,” said Irwin firmly putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>The man gave him a quick smile before taking one last photograph and walking away smirking.</p><p>“Are you two alright?” he asked crouching down to their height.</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” said Olivia giving him a hug.</p><p>“Who was that man?” asked Bethan as they walked to the car.</p><p>“I don’t know Bethan,” said Irwin, “but you’ve both got to remember not to talk to strangers.”</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” nodded Olivia as she did up her seatbelt.</p><p>“Yes Mr Scamander,” said Bethan.</p><p>Mr Scamander, thought Irwin, that was going to take a lot of getting used to.</p><p>“So what do you two want to do this afternoon?”</p><p>“Can we play princesses?”</p><p>“Does Bethan want to do that as well Livi?”</p><p>“I like princesses,” nodded Bethan.</p><p>“Who’s your favourite?”</p><p>“I like Snow White and Cinderella.”</p><p>They got out of the car and headed back into the house.</p><p>“Why don’t we show Bethan your room Livi?”</p><p>“I have a Disney princess room, my favourite’s Belle so my room is like Belle’s.”</p><p>“Have you got any princess costumes?” asked Bethan as they headed upstairs.</p><p>“We’ve got all the princess costumes,” chuckled Irwin</p><p>Irwin helped Olivia and Bethan into their princess costumes, Olivia wanted to be Belle and Bethan was Cinderella.</p><p>He then headed downstairs to make the dinner, fish fingers and chips. Fortunately, all he had to do with any of that was put it in the oven.</p><p>Anne came in through the door and she looked exhausted. </p><p>“You ok sweetheart?” asked Irwin as he pulled the dinner out of the oven.</p><p>“Just a long day,” she sighed sitting down at the table, “we’re trying to work on the new curriculums, we’ve got a new Defence teacher, but we still need someone for Transfiguration and Potions.”</p><p>“Term doesn’t start until September, that’s not for a few months,” said Irwin putting an arm around her.</p><p>“I know, I’m just kind of worried about the deatheaters as well.”</p><p>“I know sweetheart, we’re going to make some more potion tomorrow ok?”</p><p>Anne nodded slightly as he started to plate up the dinners.</p><p>“As for now, we’ve got Livi’s little friend round for tea.”</p><p>“So,” he said as he put the plates on the table, “no worrying about deatheaters or professors or new curriculums, just take a night off ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” she nodded, “I’ll go get the girls.”</p><p>“Livi!” Anne called up the stairs, “Bethan! Tea’s ready!”</p><p>“Mummy!” yelled Olivia running down the stairs in her princess costume.</p><p>“Hi there little Livi,” said Anne giving her a huge hug.</p><p>“You must be Bethan?”</p><p>“Hello Mrs Scamander,” waved Bethan who was still wearing her Cinderella costume.</p><p>“So how was school?”</p><p>“We’re going to have a school picnic at the end of term,” said Bethan.</p><p>“That’s exciting,” said Anne, “did you learn anything exciting today?”</p><p>“We went on a nature walk and we saw a hedgehog,” said Olivia, “and in story time we learnt about Red Riding Hood.”</p><p>“Is there a big bad wolf in that one?” growled Irwin.</p><p>“He’s scary,” muttered Bethan.</p><p>“Daddy’s not scary,” beamed Olivia, “he keeps scary things away.”</p><p>“Like the scary camera man earlier?” asked Bethan.</p><p>Olivia nodded.</p><p>“What camera man?” asked Anne nervously.</p><p>“Its nothing sweetheart,” Irwin assured her.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” he mouthed looking at the two little girls.</p><p>Irwin gripped onto Anne’s hand under the table and she nodded but didn’t eat any of the rest of her dinner.</p><p>Not long after dinner Bethan’s parents came to pick her up, and then Anne gave Olivia her bath.</p><p>“Bedtime story?” asked Irwin as they both sat down on her bed.</p><p>Olivia nodded and summoned over the book she wanted.</p><p>“Anne of Green Gables,” beamed Irwin as he looked at the book she had chosen, “this is one of Mummy’s favourites, she was named after the little girl from this book.”</p><p>“I know,” nodded Olivia, “that’s why I want this book.”</p><p>“One chapter,” said Irwin opening the book.</p><p>Olivia got comfortable and Irwin read her the first chapter of the book</p><p>“That’s all for tonight princess,” said Irwin kissing her on the head.</p><p>“You ok Mummy?” </p><p>Anne hadn’t said a word to anyone since she had heard about the strange man at dinner.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she muttered tucking her in properly, “good night sweetheart.”</p><p>Irwin shut the door and they walked through to the bedroom.</p><p>Anne sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin gently, “what’s up?”</p><p>“Livi said there was a strange man at school today,” she muttered.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing sweetheart,” he lied pulling her in close as he sat down next to her on the floor.</p><p>“They’ve found us, haven’t they?”</p><p>“What do you mean Annie?”</p><p>“Well we moved here so we could get away from people,” she sobbed.</p><p>“We have got away,” he assured her, “no one knows we’re here.”</p><p>“Then why has a strange man with a camera been harassing our daughter?”</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Why don’t you get to bed, you’ve had a long week.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she muttered.</p><p>Irwin picked her up off the floor and tucked her into bed.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she panicked as Irwin left the room.</p><p>“I just have to go check something downstairs quickly.”</p><p>“Kreacher!” he called as he left the bedroom.</p><p>“Yes, Master Irwin?” asked Kreacher as he apparated</p><p>“The muggle girl’s gone now,” he said as he headed down to the kitchen, “it’s safe for you to come back.”</p><p>“Can I help you with something Master Irwin?” asked Kreacher as Irwin started to riffle through the kitchen cupboards.</p><p>“We’re out of ingredients,” he muttered shaking his head. </p><p>He needed ingredients to make the Draught of Living Peace tomorrow, and they were completely out of everything. They were going to have to go to Diagon Alley.</p><p>He headed back up to his room where Anne was waiting for him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“We’re going to have to hit Diagon tomorrow, we need potions ingredients.”</p><p>Anne sighed deeply, she had been avoiding Diagon Alley, even more people would be staring at her in Diagon Alley than they already were at work.</p><p>“We should take Livi,” said Anne resigning to the fact that they were going to have to go, “she’s been dying to go, and we need to get her a cloak.”</p><p>“Ok sweetheart,” he said as Anne settled into bed and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I love you my beautiful goddess,” he whispered.</p><p>“I love you to,” she muttered as she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Day in Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you looking forward to your first trip to Diagon Alley?” asked Irwin as they all had breakfast that morning.</p><p>“Uncle Julian told me there’s a huge book shop!” she said excitedly as she ate her boiled egg.</p><p>“It is quite big,” nodded Anne, “we have to get some other things as well.”</p><p>“We need to go the apothecary, and you young lady need a cloak.”</p><p> “Can we get a pink cloak?” </p><p>“We’ll have to see,” said Anne, “but probably yes.”</p><p>Irwin noticed an owl flying towards the window.</p><p>“That’ll be the paper,” said Irwin opening the window.</p><p>He paid the owl as it dropped the paper, and the owl then flew away.</p><p>“Bugger fuckering hell,” muttered Irwin opening the paper.</p><p>“Language!” said Anne.</p><p>“Look at this,” he scowled passing her the paper.</p><p>He passed her the paper opened at a page where there were two moving photographs. One was of Anne, Irwin and Olivia at the wedding a month ago. The other photo showed Olivia in her school uniform and an irate Irwin was gripping protectively onto her shoulder.</p><p>“They’re found us,” sighed Anne her head in her hands.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“The whole wizarding community knows where we live,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Including the bad people?”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Irwin, “the bad men.”</p><p>“We have to move,” sighed Irwin looking over at Anne.</p><p>“What?” she asked in shock, they had only moved into Calleg Lywn a few weeks ago.</p><p>“We have to move, you’re not safe Annie.”</p><p>“Irwin,” said Anne firmly, “we can’t just keep on moving, they’re always going to find us eventually.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he muttered.</p><p>“Are we still going shopping?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Yes princess,” said Irwin shaking himself out of it.</p><p>“Kreacher do you need anything from Diagon?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Kreacher needs some doxy repellent,” he nodded, “also some of those things for the clothes machine.”</p><p>“Do you mean laundry capsules?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’ll try and get you some later,” said Anne.</p><p>Anne and Irwin did up their cloaks over their clothes and headed over to the fireplace in the sitting room.</p><p>“Ok princess,” said Irwin as he picked up Olivia and put her on his hip, “you ready?”</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” she nodded.</p><p>Anne held out the flu powder and he took a pinch as he stood in the fire.</p><p>“Diagon Alley!” he called clearly.</p><p>Irwin and Olivia spun from the room.</p><p>Once they had disappeared, Anne took a pinch of powder and walked into the fireplace.</p><p>She dropped the powder into the flames.</p><p>“Diagon Alley!” she called.</p><p>She spun from the room and soon found herself in the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” asked Irwin as she stepped out of the fire.</p><p>“Yeah,” she muttered brushing the soot off of herself.</p><p>Anne and Irwin took one of Olivia’s hands each once Anne had brushed herself off.</p><p>“Why are there people staring at us Mummy?”</p><p>All the patrons in the pub had been looking at the family.</p><p>“Mummy’s very famous,” explained Irwin as he tried to ignore the strange looks.</p><p>They walked out into the alley and he got out his wand.</p><p>“I thought it was bad enough before,” sighed Anne, “but now I’ve killed Tom it’s even worse.”</p><p>“Where do we want to go first?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Can we get Livi’s cloak first, then we’ll do the apothecary and then we’ve just got the bookshop.”</p><p>“Ok princess,” said Irwin as he tapped the right bricks on the wall, “welcome to Diagon Alley.”</p><p>The bricks spiralled out to show the alleyway.</p><p>Olivia’s mouth dropped open in amazement.</p><p>There were hundreds of people walking around in colourful cloaks, there was owls flying around the alley.</p><p>“Wow!” she muttered.</p><p>Olivia was looking around as she held onto Irwin and Anne’s hands.</p><p>“There’s a pet shop!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s where I got Diana,” said Anne.</p><p>“Woah look at all the books!” she yelled running over to look at the window display in Flourish and Blotts.</p><p>If it was possible, people were even more excited to see Anne and Irwin, than Olivia was to see Diagon Alley for the first time.</p><p>People kept on walking up to them to shake their hands and to thank Anne.</p><p>Irwin gripped onto Anne’s hand the whole time.</p><p>“Miss Potter,” said a young boy tugging at Anne’s cloak, “did you really kill You Know Who with a glass dagger?”</p><p>“Firstly, its Mrs Scamander now,” chuckled Irwin, “and secondly yes she did.”</p><p>“Cool!” </p><p>“Sorry if he’s been bothering you,” said the boy’s mother taking his hand, “come on Robert, and thank you so much both of you!”</p><p>“Its fine,” muttered Anne pulling at her plait as Irwin held onto her hand.</p><p>“Come on princess, let’s go find the robe shop,” said Irwin as he took Olivia’s hand.</p><p>“We can go to the bookshop though?”</p><p>“Yes, but not until later,” said Anne, “the books are heaviest so we’ll come back later.”</p><p>“Whatever you do Olivia,” said Irwin as they passed the entrance to knockturn alley, “you never, never go down there.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because it’s full of dark wizards who will try and hurt you.”</p><p>“Like Tom?” she whispered.</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Anne, “exactly like Tom.”</p><p>They walked into Madam Malkin’s and sat down to wait their turn. Madam Malkin was already busy with another couple who were trying to pick some dress robes.</p><p>“What kind of animals do they sell in the pet shop?” asked Olivia swinging her legs back and forth on her chair as they waited for their turn to be served.</p><p>“Well there’s the normal animals like cats, and rats, but they’re a little bit special, they have magic talents,” explained Anne.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Well Diana is a kneazle, she’s very protective of her owners.”</p><p>“Our very own sercuricat,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“Are there any other animals.”</p><p>“Toads, like Neville’s, and tortoises that are covered with colourful jewels,” said Irwin, “and then just the owls like Scardi.”</p><p>“Cool,” beamed Olivia.</p><p>“Is it true that the bank is run by goblins?” she asked, “Uncle Remus told me.”</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Anne, “Gringott’s is run by goblins.”</p><p>“But you want to be careful around them,” said Irwin, “they are very proud creatures.”</p><p>Anne didn’t like visiting the bank so Irwin because of the carts which made her feel sick, so Irwin had been in a few days earlier to get some money out of their vault.</p><p>“How can I help you today?” asked Madam Malkin as she finished with her first customer.</p><p>“We’re looking for to buy a cloak for our daughter,” said Irwin.</p><p>“And what’s your name?”</p><p>“Olivia.”</p><p>“Do you have a favourite colour Olivia?”</p><p>“Pink!”</p><p>“Well Olivia,” said Madam Malkin, “if you come over here, we can get you measured, and then we’ll what I can find.”</p><p>Olivia walked over to the measuring stool and watched in amazement, as the magic tape measurer measured itself on its own.</p><p>“So, we like pink, don’t we?”</p><p>“I love pink, like Sleeping Beauty!”</p><p>Madam Malkin looked at Irwin and Anne curiously.</p><p>“She’s a muggle fairy tale princess,” explained Irwin.</p><p>She nodded and headed into the back room for a moment.</p><p>“Where are we going after this?” asked Olivia as she hopped off the stool</p><p>“Apothecary,” said Anne, “that’s where they sell the potions ingredients.”</p><p>“Do they have eyes of newt?</p><p>“Strange question,” chuckled Irwin, “but yeah they do.”</p><p>“Amazing!”</p><p>“I think I’ve found something you might like,” said Madam Malkin beaming as she came out of the backroom.</p><p>She handed Irwin the cloak and he helped Olivia put it on. It was a light pink velvet cloak with a hood which had flowers embroidered on it.</p><p>“It’s a little bit long,” muttered Irwin as he looked her up and down.</p><p>“She’s only six,” said Anne shaking her head, “she need’s space to grow.”</p><p>“How do I look?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Why don’t we take a look?” asked Anne as they walked her over to a mirror.</p><p>Anne lifter the hood from off Olivia’s head.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful,” said Olivia stroking the soft material, “I look like a princess.”</p><p>“You’re the one that’s beautiful princess,” said Irwin giving her a huge hug.</p><p>“We’ll take it,” said Anne, getting out her purse to pay.</p><p>Then they went to the apothecary, Anne got all the items that they needed for the potion, whilst Irwin kept on eye on Olivia.</p><p>Olivia was looking into all the different barrels and jars, trying to find out what was in there.</p><p>“What’s this one?”</p><p>“Those are unicorn hair tails,” explained Irwin patiently.</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>“Dragon’s blood.”</p><p>“Why do people need dragon’s blood, did the dragon have to die?”</p><p>“It’s used in potions; no, I don’t think the dragon had to die sweetheart.”</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>“That’s a bezoar.”</p><p>“What’s a bezoar?”</p><p>“It’s a stone found in the stomach of a goat; it’s used as an antidote for poisons.”</p><p>“Have you ever been poisoned?”</p><p>“No,” chuckled Irwin, “and I hope not to be anytime soon.”</p><p>“How’s your first potions class Livi?” asked Anne as she came over with a parcel full of the ingredients they needed.</p><p>“Really cool, can I help you make the potion tomorrow?”</p><p>“Not really no,” said Irwin, “but if you really want to, you can watch.”</p><p>“That would be so cool!”</p><p>“Do my favourite girls want to go to the bookshop before we go home?”</p><p>“Yay!” exclaimed Olivia jumping up and down and clapping her little hands.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” chuckled Irwin as he took Olivia’s hand so they could go to the bookshop.</p><p>It was already three o’clock, but they had plenty of time to go book shopping.</p><p>“What the hell is that?” muttered Irwin as they walked into the bookshop.</p><p>The assistant had just finished setting up a new display of books.</p><p>There was a photograph of Harry and Anne when they were about eleven on the front cover.</p><p>“The Potter Twins- Saviours of Our World.”</p><p>“Rita Skeeter,” scowled Irwin, “you should ruddy sue her!”</p><p>“There’s nothing to sue her about,” sighed Anne as they walked away from the table.</p><p>“Is there a children’s section?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Sure,” beamed Anne, “they’re right over here.”</p><p>“Why are you and Uncle Harry on the front on this book?”</p><p>Olivia had passed them a book called Harry and Anne Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone.</p><p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” shouted Irwin, “what is wrong with people!”</p><p>“We won’t be buying that one for a start,” said Anne.</p><p>Olivia looked through the bookshelves and eventually picked up some fairy tale books. </p><p>“These are different from the fairies in my other books,” said Olivia as she flicked through the book.</p><p>“That’s because, these are real fairies not the muggle versions,” explained Irwin.</p><p>They eventually picked up a few children’s book for Olivia and a new Charms book for Anne.</p><p>“We got everything?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“I think so yes,” said Anne as she passed Irwin the parcel of books.</p><p>They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and flued back to the house.</p><p>“Hi Kreacher, do you like my new cloak?” asked Olivia spinning around as her cloak span out.</p><p>“It is beautiful Mistress Olivia.”</p><p>“Mistress Anne, did you get the magic potions for the clothes machine?”</p><p>“Oh no I forgot,” said Anne running her fingers through her hair.</p><p>“Tell you what, I’ll go into town and get some now, I’ll get some fish and chips for tea for everyone as well.”</p><p>“You sure Annie?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Anne pulling off her cloak, “I want some fresh air and it’s a nice evening, I can take a nice walk into the village.”</p><p>“Don’t forget your wand,” said Irwin as he gave her a quick hug.</p><p>“I’ll be back in an hour or so,” she said as she left.</p><p>“Bye Mummy,” beamed Olivia waving from the doorway.</p><p>It was a lovely evening, warm but not too warm, she started the walk down to the town and passed the local farms, humming to herself.</p><p>She got to the town about forty minutes later and headed into the corner shop to pick up some laundry capsules and some washing up tablets in case Kreacher had run out of them as well.</p><p>She then went into the fish and chip shop and bought four portions all wrapped in paper parcels.</p><p>She walked to the alleyway by the school that they used for apparition, she was looking forward to a nice quiet evening with her family, they were going to watch The Little Mermaid.</p><p>“Just when I was about to give up for the day,” chuckled a soft voice from the shadows.</p><p>“Who’s there?” asked Anne nervously.</p><p>“Your worst nightmare,” said a man in a well fitted suit who grabbed Anne’s hand and dissaparated pulling Anne with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. How do you do it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne tried to move her hands, but they were tied together, she didn’t where she was, but it felt as if she was tied to a chair. She tried to open her eyes and saw three men.</p><p>One of them was wearing a pair of muggle trousers and a white shirt, he had taken off his tie and suit jacket. He was leaning against the wall casually smirking at her. He was tall and lanky and short dark hair. He looked like one of the Slytherin boys in Anne’s year so this must be Nott.</p><p>One of the other men was standing right next to her menacingly breathing down her neck, his wand pointing right at her ready to cast a curse if she even tried to move. He was a large man and had unkempt dark brown hair with a long beard. Sirius had told her about him, he was the one who had placed the imperius curse on ministry workers during the first war, this was Mulciber.</p><p>That only left the one that was standing in front of the door. He had sandy brown hair and a young-looking face; he didn’t look much older than about twenty, but his eyes were much older. He was looking at Anne curiously as he guarded the doorway. That meant that this must be Rowle.</p><p>Anne looked around desperately for an escape, but the room was windowless, the only way in or out was through the door that Rowle was guarding</p><p>“So,” drawled Nott, “we meet at last Miss Potter.”</p><p>“Oh sorry, Mrs Scamander now isn’t it? I must congratulate you, how is wedded life?”</p><p>“Enough formalities Nott,” growled Mulciber.</p><p>Anne tried undoing the ropes that were tying her to the chair using wandless magic, but it didn’t work.</p><p>“You looking for this dear?” asked Nott pulling her wand out of his pocket, “I’m afraid those ropes have been enchanted to only come undone by a wand.”</p><p>It seemed that out of the three, Nott was in charge.</p><p>“So I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here,” he continued playing with her wand, “kidnapping the saviour of the Wizarding World, one of the famous Potter twins might seem like a foolish move to make, draw even more attention to us.”</p><p>“They’re going to catch us eventually, every Auror in the country is looking for us, but before they find us we just want to know one thing.”</p><p>“How do you do it?” he asked leaning back against the wall still toying with her wand.</p><p>“You got a silencing charm on you or something girl?” asked Mulciber.</p><p>Anne shook her head frantically.</p><p>“Oh I forgot, Anne here is a freak in more than way, but it’s not her nervous break downs I’m interested in, what I want to know is how you learnt to it. The wandless magic, which according to what the dark lord told me, you’ve been able to do since you were eleven. Did you learn it, was it that old fool Dumbledore, the blood traitor Sirius Black, or was it the werewolf?”</p><p>Anne shook her head again.</p><p>“Well give us some answers!” shouted Mulciber, “or are you deaf as well as dumb?”</p><p>“Leave her,” mouthed Rowle, but nobody saw him apart from Anne.</p><p>“Well if you won’t give us the answers by choice, clearly you need a bit of encouragement,” said Nott.</p><p>He nodded at Mulciber who already had his wand pointed straight at Anne.</p><p>“Imperio,” called Mulciber.</p><p>“Just answer the question,” said a soft voice.</p><p>“No,” she thought.</p><p>“Just answer the question,” said the voice a little more urgently.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Answer the question,” said the voice threateningly.</p><p>Anne just continued to stare into space.</p><p>“Maybe she was just born that way,” shrugged Nott.</p><p>“Now for the fun bit,” said Nott with light in his eyes, “you are going to die tonight Anne, but we are going to have some fun first.”</p><p>Nott walked over and pointed his wand at her threateningly.</p><p>“She’s just a kid,” muttered Rowle who was still standing by the door.</p><p>“She’s old enough to be married,” pointed out Nott.</p><p>“And old enough to kill the Dark Lord,” agreed Mulciber.</p><p>Rowle bit his lip slightly but didn’t move a muscle, just stayed guarding the door.</p><p>“Crucio,” called Nott a smile on his face.</p><p>A shot of pain burst right through her body.</p><p>“Crucio,” said Muliciber, taking his turn at the little game.</p><p>Anne started to scream as the pain shot through her. She was going to die tonight. </p><p>“Crucio,” laughed Nott.</p><p>Anne screamed in pain as she was tortured for the third time. She tried to open up the connection between her and Harry that had always worked before when one of them was in danger.</p><p>“Crucio,” said Mulicber.</p><p>Where the hell are you Harry? I need you!</p><p>“Crucio!” they said casting it at the same time this time.</p><p>Anne started to writhe in pain still tied to her chair.</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake!” said Rowle running over and pointing his wand at Nott.</p><p>“Will you just leave her already, clearly she doesn’t know the answer, she’s scared stiff.”</p><p>“You’re weak Rowle,” said Nott lazily as he disarmed Rowle, “you always have been.”</p><p>“Your father would have been so disappointed in you,” muttered Nott shaking his head.</p><p>“Avada Kedavra,” drawled Nott pointing his wand at Rowle.</p><p>Rowle looked shocked for a moment before he collapsed onto the floor as the flash of green light hit him in the chest.</p><p>“Now,” said Nott dusting off his shirt, “where were we?”</p><p>He pointed his wand back at Anne’s neck and they both prepared to cast the torture curse again when Anne heard a scuffling in the corridor.</p><p>Mulicber moved away from Anne to find the source of the noise, but Nott kept his wand on her at and didn’t rake his eyes off Anne for one second.</p><p>The door burst open to reveal half a dozen Aurors including Harry and Ron. Harry was standing in the doorway and his eyes were full of rage.</p><p>“Stupefy!” called the Aurors pointing at Mulciber not wanting to hurt Anne.</p><p>Mulciber fell over onto the floor.</p><p>“Get away from my sister!” Harry seethed through gritted teeth.</p><p>Harry walked over to Nott with his wand drawn along with Ron and Kingsley.</p><p>Nott was a clever man; he knew when he was beaten. </p><p>He put his wand away and held his hands up slightly as if in surrender, he was smirking at Harry the whole time though.</p><p>Kingsley checked Muliber and Nott and found Anne’s wand in Nott’s pocket, which he handed back to Harry.</p><p>The Aurors took away the three deatheaters including Rowle’s body.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” asked Harry as he undid the ropes tying her to the chair.</p><p>“Hmm,” she muttered, only half aware of what was going on around her. She had been kidnapped, tortured and had a boy hardly older than she was murdered in front of her.</p><p>Harry put both his and Anne’s wand in his robe pocket and disapparted back to Calleg Lywn.</p><p>It was dawn and a very tired Irwin in a dressing gown was sat on the stone wall outside the house.</p><p>“Annie!” he yelled in relief running over to her as Anne and Harry appeared.</p><p>“I’ve been so worried I didn’t know where you were,” he sobbed as he pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>“We should get her inside,” said Harry tonelessly.</p><p>“Right of course,” muttered Irwin shepherding Anne inside and up to their room.</p><p>He pulled her dressing gown out of the wardrobe and wrapped her up in it warmly, before sitting her down on the bed.</p><p>Anne just stared blankly into space not responding to either Irwin or Harry.</p><p>“I need to go tell Livi that she’s ok,” said Irwin.</p><p>Harry merely nodded and sat down on the bed next to his sister.</p><p>“It’s ok Sis,” said Harry gently, “I found you, the connection worked.”</p><p>“Livi’s gone back to sleep,” said Irwin as he came back in and tucked her into bed.</p><p>“Kingsley told me to bring this,” said Harry pulling a potion bottle out of his pocket.</p><p>“Thanks Harry,” said Irwin as he measured out a spoonful of Draught of Living Peace for Anne.</p><p>“I want you to take this alright?” he asked gently.</p><p>Anne didn’t respond to him, but he persuaded her to take the potion.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” said Irwin gently, “now get some sleep.”</p><p>Anne still didn’t say anything, but she did settle further under the covers and closed her eyes.</p><p>Irwin tucked her in a bit further under her covers.</p><p>“We need to talk,” said Harry.</p><p>Irwin looked up and for the first time noticed that Harry was glaring at him.</p><p>Irwin shrugged and followed Harry out of the room. They went downstairs to the sitting room and only then did Harry explode.</p><p>“What the hell did you think you were doing!” screamed Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” asked Irwin confused.</p><p>“You had one job Irwin, that was to keep her safe!” Harry ranted pacing back and forth.</p><p>“How is this my fault?” asked Irwin outraged.</p><p>“You knew there were deatheaters that were looking for,” said Harry pointing his finger at him, “the Prophet printed only this morning where you were all living, and you let her go out on her own?”</p><p>“Look I’m sorry Harry but I can’t watch Annie twenty-four seven, nobody can, she likes to be alone, you know that.”</p><p>“Oh yeah I know that, and do you remember what happened the last time she wondered off?” shouted Harry.</p><p>Irwin just stared at him, he had never seen Harry so angry.</p><p>“She was kidnapped.” </p><p>“And the time she wondered off on her own before that?” asked Harry.</p><p>Harry didn’t even wait for an answer this time.</p><p>“She was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange and she nearly went insane!”</p><p>“I know Harry,” muttered Irwin, “I was there too.”</p><p>“Then why,” said Harry enunciating each word, “did you let out of your sight?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Harry,” he muttered.</p><p>“Sorry!” Harry screamed.</p><p>“Daddy?” said a small voice from the over by the staircase.</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and flopped onto the sofa.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?” said Irwin going over to pick up Olivia.</p><p>“Why is Uncle Harry so angry?”</p><p>“He was just worried about Mummy, but Mummy’s fine, though isn’t she?” asked Irwin looking directly at Harry.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s fine Livi,” nodded Harry, “she’s just tired.”</p><p>“Mummy’s calling for you,” said Olivia trying to pull Irwin upstairs.</p><p>“Look Irwin mate, I’m sorry I lost it,” said Harry putting his hands in his robe pockets, “I’ll try and get Anne a few days off work.”</p><p>“Thanks Harry,” said Irwin giving Harry a hug before heading upstairs with Olivia.</p><p>“Is everything alright Master Irwin?” asked Kreacher, “Mistress Anne is calling you.”</p><p>“Everything’s fine Kreacher, could you look after Livi for me though.”</p><p>Irwin left Olivia with Kreacher and headed through to his room where Anne was calling for him.</p><p>“I’m right here Annie,” said Irwin gently.</p><p>“I heard shouting,” she sobbed.</p><p>“That was just Harry, he was fuming at me for letting you go out alone.”</p><p>“I was so scared Irwin,” she sobbed into his chest as he sat down.</p><p>“I know darling,” said Irwin stroking her hair, “I was scared too.”</p><p>“It’s ok now though,” he said kissing her on top of the forehead, “those were the last of the Deatheaters, nobody’s going to hurt you like that ever again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. First Herbology Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In June Irwin started his new job at the Ministry. This meant that it was more difficult to collect Olivia from school, school ended at a quarter past three, but neither of them got out of work until five o’clock. </p><p>Fortunately, Anne managed to talk to Griselda about starting early and finishing early. This meant that Irwin could drop her off before he went to work, and then Anne could pick her up afterwards.</p><p>June slowly drifted into early July. By this point they had been living in the new house for nearly three months and they had all settled in. Olivia had made lots of new friends, and Anne and Irwin were both enjoying their new jobs.</p><p>On the first Friday in early July, Anne apparated from the Ministry to go and pick up Olivia.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart,” said Anne giving Olivia a hug as Olivia came running over to her.</p><p>“Hi Mummy!”</p><p>“How was school?”</p><p>“It was great, me and Bethan made daisy chains.”</p><p>“I can see that,” chuckled Anne.</p><p>Olivia’s hair was full of daisy crowns, that were beginning to wilt slightly now.</p><p>“Did you know,” said Anne as they headed to the alleyway, “that when I was a little girl, me and your Aunty Luna used to make flower crowns all the time.”</p><p>“Really?” she asked.</p><p>“We used to make them out of wildflowers in their garden.”</p><p>“Wow cool!”</p><p>“Hold tight darling,” said Anne as she prepared to apparate.</p><p>Olivia gripped onto Anne’s hand as they apparated back to the house.</p><p>“I’ve got some good news for you,” said Anne as she fetched Olivia her afternoon snack from the fridge.</p><p>“What is it?” said Olivia excitedly.</p><p>“Well it’s a few pieces of good news really,” explained Anne.</p><p>“I work for the Department of Education, this department at the Ministry is usually only open during term time. Things have been a bit hectic recently because of trying to sort out the staffing issues and getting the school reopened. But the good news is, all the work is done, I don’t have to go back to work until late August.”</p><p>“So, you get Summer holidays like me?” she asked as she ate an apple slice.</p><p>“And Christmas and Easter,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“That’s so cool,” beamed Olivia.</p><p>“The other good news is, now that I don’t have to go into work every day, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind having some people to stay.”</p><p>“Ohh like who?”</p><p>“Well, I was going to ask Luna to stay for a bit.”</p><p>“I like Luna, she’s nice.”</p><p>“Luna is nice isn’t she,” chuckled Anne.</p><p>“She teaches me about nargles and crumple horned snorcacks,” nodded Olivia.</p><p>“Are they real?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, I’ve never found any evidence for them not to be real, so I don’t see why they couldn’t be real.”</p><p>“Cool,” muttered Olivia, “anyone else coming?”</p><p>“Well Daddy’s brother Rolf has got a fortnight off next month.”</p><p>“I like Uncle Rolf, he’s cool, he knows all about different creatures, even the ones that aren’t magical.”</p><p>“He is pretty cool, he used to look after me when I first started at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“He used to make sure I was eating properly.”</p><p>“Have you always been so skinny Mummy?”</p><p>“Um yeah,” muttered Anne pulling at the end of her plait.</p><p>“Is that why Daddy has to remind you to eat sometimes?”</p><p>“Yes, darling it is,” she nodded.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do this afternoon?”</p><p>“Can we do some work in the garden?”</p><p>“Of course,” beamed Anne.</p><p>It was starting to reach Summer, so the plants were starting to grow, but this also meant that the weeds were starting to come through. This meant that Anne spent a lot of time in the garden trying to pull out the weeds.</p><p>“What’s this one?” asked Olivia as they did the gardening.</p><p>“That is mint,” explained Anne patiently, “it is a seasoning, sometimes used in tea, it goes well with lamb.”</p><p>“And this one?”</p><p>“Hellabore, be careful it’s poisonous.”</p><p>“What do you use it for?”</p><p>“Daddy and me use it when making the Draught of Living Peace.”</p><p>“Why do you have to take that?”</p><p>“Mummy gets very stressed about things; she’s been very stressed at the moment with all the extra things going on at work.”</p><p>“This potion makes you feel better?”</p><p>“Yes darling, it stops me from having as many panic attacks.”</p><p>“And whats this one?”</p><p>“It’s called dittany, it helps heal minor wounds.”</p><p>“Cool,” muttered Olivia.</p><p>“Now I know what this one is,” she beamed.</p><p>“Those are daisies!”</p><p>“Yes, they are,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“But why are you growing daisies? They’re pretty but they’re not magical.”</p><p>“They are very pretty, but they are also used in certain potions. Daisies are used for example in a shrinking solution.”</p><p>“Mummy,” said Olivia as they pulled out some of the weeds.</p><p>“Hmmm,” muttered Anne as she harvested some Hellabore.</p><p>“Are you pregnant?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” she chuckled.</p><p>“Are you pregnant? Dai is a boy in my class, he has lots of brothers and sisters. His Mummy is having another baby, he said that she is pregnant.”</p><p>Anne just continued to pick the plants. Anne and Irwin had been having trouble conceiving and it wasn’t for a lack of trying. If nothing happened by the end of the year, they were going to go to St Mungos to see if there was anything wrong with either of them.</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“So, are you pregnant?”</p><p>“Not yet no,” she sighed.</p><p>“So, I’m not going to have a little brother or sister soon?”</p><p>“No, but me and Daddy are trying very hard. It just sometimes takes a bit longer for some people to have babies than others.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Olivia somewhat disappointed.</p><p>“Are you sad Mummy?”</p><p>“What do you mean Livi?”</p><p>“Well, you and Daddy are trying very hard to have a baby but nothings happening. Isn’t that making you sad?”</p><p>“A bit yes,” she admitted, “but it’s ok though, because we’ve already got you.”</p><p>“There’s my two favourite girls,” chuckled Irwin as he came into the garden.</p><p>It was a warm day, so he had taken off his robe and tie, and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt.</p><p>“Daddy!” yelled Olivia leaping up from the ground.</p><p>“Hi princess,” said Irwin picking her up and spinning her around in the air.</p><p>“What have you two been up to this afternoon?”</p><p>“I’ve been learning about different plants; did you know that some muggle plants like daisies can be used in potions?”</p><p>“Yes, princess I did,” nodded Irwin, “have you been having your first Herbology lesson then?”</p><p>“What’s Herbology?”</p><p>“Herbology,” said Anne as she harvested the last of the plants, “is the study of different plants.”</p><p>“Do you know who the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts is?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“No,” said Olivia shaking her head.</p><p>“Do you remember Neville?”</p><p>“He gave me a chocolate frog, and he showed me his old toys, he has a toy stuffed dragon that could fly!”</p><p>“Your Uncle Harry used to have one of those,” said Anne.</p><p>“Should we get you cleaned up in time for tea?” said Irwin touching a smudge of dirt on Olivia’s nose.</p><p>“When’s Aunty Luna coming to visit?”</p><p>“Not for another few weeks,” said Irwin as he carried her inside, “she want’s to spend some more time with her own Daddy.”</p><p>“But she is coming to stay for six whole weeks,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“By the time she comes I’ll be on holiday too!”</p><p>Irwin carried Olivia upstairs for her bath and Anne took a shower in one of the other bathrooms.</p><p>“Kreacher,” called Anne as she headed back downstairs.</p><p>“Yes Mistress Anne?”</p><p>“I was wondering as it’s such a nice day if we could have dinner in the garden?”</p><p>“Kreacher thinks that is an excellent idea. Kreacher is making a fresh salad with grilled chicken.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” nodded Anne.</p><p>It was a beautiful warm evening and they all had a lovely time. Anne didn’t have anything to worry about no Tom, no deatheaters, she didn’t even have to worry about going back into work until the end of the Summer. All that mattered was her family Irwin and Olivia and having a nice peaceful life. Maybe someday they would have more children, they would have to wait and see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Six Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne woke up to having something slightly heavy land on her.</p><p>“Woah there princess!” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“Morning Daddy!” beamed Olivia.</p><p>“Morning little one,” said Irwin shaking his head.</p><p>“Do you think Mummy’s awake?” she asked.</p><p>“Well there’s only one way to find out,” he whispered.</p><p>“Tickling!” yelled Irwin and Olivia.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” said Anne turning over.</p><p>“Alright fine,” she sighed, “I’m awake!”</p><p>“What I want to know,” said Irwin as he pulled Olivia under the duvet with them, “what is the cause of this alarm clock this morning?”<br/>Olivia snuggled between them under the covers.</p><p>“Is there something special you’ve forgotten to tell us about?” asked Anne curiously.</p><p>“Don’t you know what today is?” asked Olivia crestfallen.</p><p>“Let me see,” muttered Irwin, “is it Wednesday?”</p><p>“No, it’s not Wednesday, it’s a Saturday,” said Anne.</p><p>“So it is,” he nodded.</p><p>“Well seeing as she’s so excited, it must be something important,” reasoned Anne, “is it somebodies’ birthday?”</p><p>Olivia shook her head</p><p>“No that was in September,” said Irwin.</p><p>“We must be forgetting something,” said Anne trying to think.</p><p>“You’re just being silly,” giggled Olivia.</p><p>“I know!” said Irwin.</p><p>“It’s Christmas!!” they said together.</p><p>“Has Father Christmas been?”</p><p>“We’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?” said Irwin as he got out of bed.</p><p>Irwin fetched his dressing gown from the back of the door and picked up Olivia.</p><p>“Surely a big girl of seven is too big to be carried?” he groaned as he picked her up.</p><p>“I’m not that big, am I?”</p><p>“You will never be too big, my little princess,” said Irwin as they headed down to the sitting room.</p><p>“Presents!” exclaimed Olivia.</p><p>“There’s only the things from Father Christmas, and Mummy and Daddy now, you’ll get the rest of the presents later,” said Anne</p><p>“That’s ok,” said Olivia.</p><p>“Kreacher!” Irwin called as he put Olivia down by the tree.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Master Irwin.”</p><p>Kreacher was wearing a clean apron and a Father Christmas hat.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Kreacher,” chuckled Irwin as he passed Kreacher a small parcel.</p><p>Anne and Olivia also passed him wrapped presents.</p><p>“For Kreacher?” he asked somewhat confused.</p><p>“Are you or are you not a member of this family?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Well go on, open them,” said Irwin shaking his head slightly.</p><p>Kreacher opened Olivia’s first.</p><p>It was a homemade Christmas card covered in glitter and a handmade Christmas wreath for his bedroom door.</p><p>“I made them in school,” she said proudly.</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress Olivia, they are beautiful.”</p><p>Irwin had bought Kreacher a new set of cookbooks he’d been looking at. That only left the present from Anne.</p><p>She hoped he’d like it, but she wasn’t sure if he would or not.</p><p>Kreacher took the paper off the last present and found a moving photograph in a frame.</p><p>It was a picture of them all sitting in the garden last Summer.</p><p>Kreacher was sitting in the grass talking to Olivia as she made daisy chains. Anne and Irwin were sitting at the garden furniture next to them.</p><p>Anne was wearing a pair of sunglasses and eating a bowl of strawberries, and Irwin was trying to steal one, so Anne was having to swat his hand away.</p><p>Kreacher was staring at his picture in shock.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Anne stuttered.</p><p>“Like it?” Kreacher stammered.</p><p>“Kreacher has his own family portrait,” he exclaimed holding the frame to his chest.</p><p>“Well you are part of this family,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you mistress Anne,” said Kreacher before rushing over to give her a hug.</p><p>“Um that’s ok,” she muttered patting him on the back.</p><p>“Ok Mummy next,” said Irwin passing Anne a few parcels.</p><p>Irwin had got Anne a few books as usual but there was a small box on the bottom.</p><p>“I didn’t know what to get you, we have so much money you can buy literally anything in the world that you want.”</p><p>Anne looked at the small box that Irwin had given her.</p><p>She unwrapped the box and opened it. There was a vintage bronze necklace, there was a flower with a pearl in the middle.</p><p>“I thought it might go with your ring, they’re both flowers,” said Irwin as he put it on her.</p><p>“It was my Mum’s and before that, it was Granny’s, and it was her mother’s before that.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t this be Aislynn’s?” asked Anne as she touched the necklace.</p><p>“The necklace wasn’t Gwen’s it was my Mum’s; she didn’t have any daughters. Dad and I thought you might want it.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” said Anne pulling him in for a hug, “I love it.”</p><p>“Not as much as I love you,” he said pulling her in close.</p><p>“Can I give my present now?” </p><p>“Of course, Livi,” beamed Anne.</p><p>Olivia passed her a very strangely wrapped parcel.</p><p>“Be careful it’s fragile,” muttered Irwin as Olivia passed her the present.</p><p>Anne took the parcel gently from Olivia and unwrapped it carefully.</p><p>She found a flowerpot, full of dirt with a little sprout popping up out of it. The flowerpot had been hand painted with tiny flowers.</p><p>“Daddy helped me plant it, but I painted the pot on my own.”</p><p>“I supervised but she did all the painting,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“It’s a Lily, like your Mummy, Uncle Remus told me about her and how much you look like her.”</p><p>Anne carefully passed the flowerpot to Irwin who was sat next to her on the sofa.</p><p>She looked into space for a moment.</p><p>“Are you ok Mummy?” she asked nervously.</p><p>“It’s perfect,” she said pulling Olivia in for a hug, “I love it.”</p><p>“Ok,” said Irwin, “Daddy next!”</p><p>Irwin had a new tie from Olivia that Anne had helped pick, and a new set of books on Potions from Anne.</p><p>“And I think that’s everyone isn’t it,” said Irwin getting up to go and get dressed.</p><p>“No!” protested Olivia, “I haven’t had any presents yet!”</p><p>“What?” said Irwin in a tone of mock surprise.</p><p>“I wonder who that large stack of presents might be for?” asked Anne.</p><p>A grin flashed onto Olivia’s eyes so big it carried through to her eyes.</p><p>“Go on,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>She dived over the tree and pulled out the biggest present she could find.</p><p>“A girl of my own heart,” said Irwin shaking his head.</p><p>Olivia ripped the wrapping paper off and found a miniature potions kit.</p><p>“You can’t make anything serious on it,” said Anne as Olivia looked at her little cauldron, “but I know you like watching Daddy and me when we’re making potions.”</p><p>“You don’t have a wand or anything so all you can really do is a form of cooking,” said Irwin, “but potions is really just a type of cooking in the end.”</p><p>“It’s really cool,” said Olivia as she looked at her tiny set of scales.</p><p>Olivia opened the rest of her presents, there was some magical and some muggle toys. Her favourite toy was a fluffy toy unicorn, which could fly around the room.</p><p>“Only one left,” said Irwin as Olivia pulled out the final present.</p><p>Olivia was now sat on the floor of the sitting room surrounded by a vast mountain of multi coloured wrapping paper.</p><p>She lifted the last parcel onto her lap.</p><p>“It’s heavy,” she groaned.</p><p>“Well go on princess, open it up!”</p><p>Olivia pulled the wrapping paper off of the parcel and found a large book.</p><p>“Tales from Welsh Mythology,” she read off the front cover of the hardback book.</p><p>“There’s all sorts in there,” said Irwin, “beautiful princesses and fearsome dragons.”</p><p>“Magical wizards and daring nights,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“Like Merlin?” she asked.</p><p>“Exactly like Merlin,” agreed Anne.</p><p>“Now then my lovely girls, why don’t we go get up?”</p><p>“Do we have to?” groaned Olivia who wanted to read her new book.</p><p>“It’s nearly ten o’clock,” said Irwin, “we’re due at the Weasley’s in an hour.”</p><p>“Can I wear one my new princess dress?”</p><p>Olivia had gotten a velvet long sleeved pink dress like Sleeping Beauty’s for Christmas, which matched her cloak.</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Kreacher should go check on the mince pies,” said Kreacher getting up to go and pack the food for the Weasleys. </p><p>There was going to be thirty-three people there it total, so Anne and Olivia had been helping Kreacher bake enough treats for everyone, mince pies, Christmas cake, gingerbread men, shortbread biscuits the lot.</p><p>Anne went upstairs to go and get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue cashmere jumper.</p><p>“How you doing?” muttered Irwin as they got ready.<br/>“I’m fine, I’m just a little bit...”</p><p>“Nervous?” he finished.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Well I can’t say I’m surprised, there’s going to be thirty-three people there and you don’t like crowds.”</p><p>“Thirty-three of my closest friends and family,” she pointed out.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re up to this?” he asked gently, putting his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>She nodded firmly.</p><p>“Ok don’t forget to take this before lunch,” said Irwin passing her a bottle of potion.</p><p>Anne nodded and went downstairs to help Kreacher pack up all the food.</p><p>She started to feel slightly sick as she walked into the kitchen, but she gulped it down. Possibly helping with the food wasn’t such a good idea, she went to start gather all the bags of presents instead so that they were ready to leave.</p><p>“You ready Annie?” asked Irwin as he came into the sitting room.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll get those,” he said gently taking the heavy presents bags from her and shrinking them.</p><p>“You got everything Kreacher?” asked Irwin before putting all the tins of food in a bag.</p><p>“Can you carry this for me princess?” asked Irwin, handing Olivia the heavy bag of cakes and treats.</p><p>“Yep,” she nodded carrying the bag with both hands.</p><p>“Ok we’re ready to go then,” said Irwin as they all grabbed their cloaks and headed out of the house so that they could apparate to The Burrow.</p><p>Anne took hold of Olivia’s hand firmly and side-apparated with her to The Burrow.</p><p>Anne felt slightly queasy as she arrived at The Burrow, but she had always felt a bit funny after apparating.</p><p>“You ok Annie?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she muttered as they walked towards the house with Olivia and Kreacher.</p><p>Arthur and Bill were setting up a marque in the garden, and Charlie and Percy were getting out all the tables. There was so many of them that they were having to eat outside, keeping warm with enchanted braziers.</p><p>“Irwin!” called Arthur, “give us a hand, could you?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” said Irwin, “just let me take these in first.”</p><p>Irwin took the bags of presents inside and unshrunk them putting them with the rest of the bags of presents.</p><p>“Hello Aunty Molly!” said Olivia as they went into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hello Olivia,” beamed Molly giving them both a hug.</p><p>“What have you got there?” she asked as Olivia passed her the bag.</p><p>“Kreacher has been baking,” nodded Kreacher, “would you like some help preparing the rest of the food?”</p><p>“If you’re sure you don’t mind, feel free,” shrugged Molly.</p><p>Anne left Olivia in the kitchen with Molly and Kreacher.</p><p>Ginny and Fleur were sitting in the sitting room chatting whilst they waited for everyone else to arrive.</p><p>“You like fine Fleur.”</p><p>“Ha, you say that now,” muttered Fleur shaking her head, “but in five months non, I shall be enormous.” </p><p>“It’ll all be worth it when the baby arrives though right?”</p><p>“Naturalment,” nodded Fleur, “but I hope it doesn’t ruin my figure.”</p><p>“Nothing could ever ruin your figure Fleur,” said Anne shaking her head slightly as she sat down.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re having so many people round,” said Anne.</p><p>“We’ve got a lot to celebrate,” said Ginny, “the wars over properly now all the Deatheaters have been rounded up, Irwin and you got married, Harry and I are engaged, Fleur’s expecting, Percy and Audrey got married last month.”</p><p>“Not to mention,” said Fleur, “it’s your goddaughters first birthday today.”</p><p>Anne couldn’t believe that it was a whole year ago that she had been in the hospital with Remus and Dora, and baby Hope had been born. </p><p>“Still this many people,” sighed Anne getting up from the sofa.</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” said Ginny getting up to try and follow her from the room.</p><p>“Leave her be,” said Fleur.</p><p>Anne headed out into the garden where they were trying to set up the tent and the tables for the huge lunch once everyone arrived.</p><p>She did up her cloak slightly tighter around her and pulled on her hood as she sat down on a stone wall. </p><p>She watched from the wall out of the way as first, the Scamander’s, then the Granger’s, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood and then the Lupin family including Tonks’ mother Andromeda arrived.</p><p>Irwin had already noticed that she was there but decided to give some peace and quiet for a bit, it was going to be a very long day.</p><p>“Hey little Sis,” chuckled Harry sitting down on the wall next to her.</p><p>Harry had just arrived with Sirius, Jack and Dobby, the last of the guests.</p><p>“You alright?” he asked putting an arm around her.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s just a lot of people here today.”</p><p>“There aren’t that many,” said Harry.</p><p>“There’s thirty-three,” she said looking at him.</p><p>“Wow,” muttered Harry impressed, “you’ve got thirty-three friends, who knew?”</p><p>Anne glared at him slightly.</p><p>“Come on,” said Harry chuckling and getting off the wall, “we need to get a move, or they’ll start without us.”</p><p>Harry and Anne walked further down the garden where the huge Christmas dinner was set up.</p><p>There was five huge table pulled together which were heaving under the weight of all of the food. There were only two places left, one next to Ron and the other at the end corner of one of the tables next to the newest member of the Weasley family Audrey. </p><p>“Hi,” said Anne nervously as she sat down.</p><p>Irwin looked over at Anne and mimed drinking a potion.</p><p>Anne nodded and pulled the anti-nausea potion out of her cloak pocket and downed it.</p><p>“Hello,” said Audrey.</p><p>If possible, Audrey seemed to be even more nervous than she was.</p><p>“I had no idea Percy’s family was this big,” she said shaking her head slightly.</p><p>“They’re not all related to Percy,” Anne pointed out, “only the red heads, and Landon, Rolf, Irwin and I are Scamander’s not Weasleys.”</p><p>“I think you’ve somehow made this more confusing,” sighed Audrey laughing slightly, passing Anne a fully loaded plate of Christmas dinner.</p><p>Anne didn’t really eat any of her dinner, even having taken the potion she didn’t like eating much, she never did at big parties like this.</p><p>After Christmas dinner they started to clear things away, the tables needed taking down, the plates taken inside, and the marque needed sorting out.</p><p>Anne went inside with Irwin where Olivia was sitting in the living room with Jack, Averett, Aislynn, Luna and Ginny.</p><p>“So how goes Hogwarts?” asked Irwin flopping down on the sofa next to his twin siblings.</p><p>“It’s great!” said Averett.</p><p>“The library is so huge,” said Aislynn.</p><p>“And the ghosts are awesome,” nodded Jack.</p><p>Averett, Jack and Aislynn had just finished their first term at Hogwarts. Averett had been made a Hufflepuff, Aislynn a Ravenclaw and Jack a Gryffindor.</p><p>“It’s so cool,” continued Jack, “I get to hang out with Kevin all the time, we get to share a dorm and everything!”</p><p>“Here’s an honest question for you Ginny,” said Harry who had just joined them with Hermione and Ron, “what’s worse, having Neville or your Dad as a Professor?”</p><p>“Seeing Dad around the school is a bit weird, but I don’t actually take his class, so definitely Professor Neville.”</p><p>“I like Professor Weasley,” muttered Luna, “his class is fascinating.”</p><p>“I want to take Muggle Studies when I get into third year, it sounds really cool,” said Aislynn.</p><p>“Yeah, we get to find out how all that cool stuff in Anne and Irwin’s house works, like the television and light bulbs.”</p><p>“I’d like to take that subject,” said Jack, “Professor Weasley seems really cool, but there wouldn’t be any point because I’m a muggleborn so I already know all about that stuff.”</p><p>“Are my ears burning?” asked Arthur coming back into the sitting room with all the others.</p><p>“Yes Professor,” said Irwin, “we were talking to your prospective students for in a few years.”</p><p>“Who wants to open up some presents?” said Sirius.</p><p>They all somehow managed to squash themselves into the sitting room. Some people were leaning against the wall, others were sitting on the floor, some people were sitting on other’s laps.</p><p>Olivia was sat on Irwin’s lap, and Anne was sitting on the floor leaning against Irwin’s legs.</p><p>“Before we get started,” said Irwin, “I know we’ve all had a busy year, a lots happened but we’ve got even more news.”</p><p>Everyone in the room turned to look at him.</p><p>“Irwin and I went to St. Mungos yesterday, we’ve been trying for a while and we were worried that something might be wrong.”</p><p>“You’re ok aren’t you sweetheart?” asked Remus panicking slightly and getting up from where he was leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Let them finish Remus,” said Tonks.</p><p>“She’s fine,” chuckled Irwin, “we’re just going to be in for a very long seven months.”</p><p>“I knew it,” muttered Sirius putting his head in his hands, “she’s ill isn’t she, only got seven months to live.”</p><p>“I’m fine Sirius,” Anne assured him, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re not?” asked Gwen.</p><p>“She is,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Am I going to have a little brother or sister soon?” asked Olivia turning herself around to face Irwin.</p><p>“Yes, little princess.”</p><p>“I’m due in late July,” said Anne, “we only found out yesterday.”</p><p>“And we haven’t told you the best part yet,” beamed Irwin.</p><p>“There can’t be more!” exclaimed Rolf who was leaning against the coffee table his arm around Luna.</p><p>“We’re going to be having triplets,” said Irwin.</p><p>“You’re joking,” said George.</p><p>Harry and Sirius’ mouths had dropped open.</p><p>“This has got to be the best April Fool ever,” chuckled Jack.</p><p>“Because it’s four months early,” agreed Averett.</p><p>“He’s not joking,” said Anne, “Irwin and I are having triplets.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>